


Under the Faire moon

by Mommys_alone_time



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben/ Rey - Freeform, Butt Plugs, Camping, Clan family, Clothed Sex, Coffee, Creampie, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dating Finn/Rose, Devoted Kylo Ren, Drinking, F/M, Finn/Poe/Rose, First Order Clan, Green Witch Rey, Handfasting, Lust at First Sight, Married Poe Dameron/Finn, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Multi, No Slow Burn Here, Polyamorous Character, Renaissance Faires, Semi-Public Sex, Shed head, Shower Sex, The Resistance Clan, Throuple, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Witch Rey (Star Wars), Witchcraft, beard wetting, no pregnancy scares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 54,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mommys_alone_time/pseuds/Mommys_alone_time
Summary: Rey joins her best friends Finn, Rose, and Poe on their annual renaissance faire retreat. After meeting a quiet brooding Viking, it is lust at first sight. These few months camping amongst the trees will be the best of her life.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 43
Kudos: 93
Collections: Reylo Hidden Gems





	1. The family that I built through blood and tears.

_Rey_

_This is never all going to fit._ I think to myself. _I am going to be clown caring my way there._

My bed was covered in chaos, in a desperate attempt to be organized. Every year my friends Finn, Rose, and Poe spend every weekend of April and May at the local renaissance faire. Finn runs ORF Aid, the nonprofit within the faire that helps Vendors and members in times of need. Poe helps the owners maintain the faire grounds, and Rose runs a little personal charity for all her fellow rennies from our clan village. Well, not mine. Yet. Last year I went a weekend or two and understood their dedication. The comradery and community is addicting. Everyone is so open and understanding. So unapologetically themselves. So, this year I told them I would give it a real shot. I have scrimped and saved. I painstakingly made my own fae costume. I bought a tent and cot, even though camping is like my own personal hell. It is kind of like coming back home, only that home is a tent under a bypass while your spice addled “parents” forget you even exist and have needs. I stop and breathe out a shudder. _Positivity in, Positivity out._ It is going to be fine. I will be with my family, the one that I built, making memories.

This weekend is moving in weekend. All the clans come together and work on projects in their territories. Finn has put me in charge of adding my “witchiness” to the Resistances' general esthetic. So, I have stuffed my tiny car with herbs and flowers, homemade prayer flags, and streamers. As if I did not have enough to bring, Rose has asked me if I would like to man a coffee and tea tent for fellow campers. I was likely the obvious choice since I barely sleep and would likely be up early every morning anyway. I was not sure about the added responsibility, but the idea of being able to help others with my tea talents did sound nice. My potions, as Finn calls them. So here I am, packing all my dried herb jars, and prepping more bundles to dry. I even found an adorable “I love the smell of Witchcraft and Coffee in the morning” sign on Etsy that I could not pass up. Rose is bringing me the pop up and table, so I just need to bring what I have and bless others. All packed and semi organized, I walk through my dorm and speak to my plant babies making sure everyone is watered and behaving. I throw a little salt over my shoulder and like Bilbo Baggins I am off on my adventure. I hear “Ew, David” chiming away in my pocket.

* * *

**Finn** : Where are you bish?

 **Rose** : Rey, were you able to get mulch?

 **Rey** : OMW!

I wasn’t able to stop after class R.

 **Rose** : K, I’ll go grab some SYS

 **Finn** : We’re here. So is Crimson Dawn, and Kanjiklub.

Hubs has his shirt off, whacking weeds.

Babes has on those short shorts.

 **Rose** : Babe. Stop thirst texting and fucking help. Just gonna supervise?

 **Rey** : Of course. We all know P is doing all the work.

 **Finn** : Of course he’s doing all the work. He’s the muscle.

I’m the looks. Rose is the brains, and Rey is the wildcard.

I can’t mess up this face.

Or my back. I’ve got to keep up with P and R, and I. Is. Tired. 

#TylenolTicTacs

* * *

Goddess, I love them.

After the short 30-minute drive down scenic country roads, I have arrived at the majestic gates of Organa. I drive past the beautiful hand carved wooden gates and follow the stone wall to the other end of the faire, where the campgrounds entrance is. On the other side of the road is a gorgeous cottage that looks like someone copy and pasted it from 17th century England to here. All ivy, mossy garden path, and hand laid stone walls. In stark contrast to the 10 or so multicolored golf carts and ATV’s parked out front. The mailbox has “Organa-Solo” on it, so I bet that’s the owners’ house. Turning into the trees, I follow the dirt road to another wooden gate with a small shack beside the road. The yellow door opens and as if an optical illusion the tallest man she has ever seen walks over to my car. He had long brown hair, an equally long beard, and quite possibly the brightest smile I have ever seen. His aura was blindingly bright and blue. I loved him instantaneously. 

“Good day M’lady! Friend of the faire?”

“Yes sir! Poe and Finn Dameron bought it for me for Yule this year. “

“Oh! Well, aren’t they the best? What’s the name?”

“Rey Niima, clan calls me Daisy.”

“I will be right back with your envelope and a map, Miss Daisy.”

He practically folds himself in half and slips back through the yellow door. After a minute he returns with a tan envelope and that smile.

“Here you go M’lady. Everything should be in there, just be sure and put the tag on the front of your tent for security to see. The names Chewie, and I’m practically always here if you need anything or have any questions.”

“Thank you, Chewie!”

“And remind Flyboi and Traitor that they owe me some breakfast tacos.”

“Ha! Though Yin does the cooking, so I’ll be sure and let her know.”

He waves his huge bear paw hand and I inch my way past the gate. Slowly I drive through clan after clan of all different nerdoms. There’s the Hutt’s, and Guavian Death Gang whose huge wooden pirate ships and shared Tiki bar stand large amongst their villages of tents and RV’s. Then there is Crimson Dawn, whose barbarian look consists of Christmas lights hanging from the trees, and plastic skulls on spikes along every 5 feet of their black painted fence. Around the bend are the Mandalorians. They don't really decorate, because every single one of them spends ungodly amounts of money on their full sets of custom metal armor. The last time I was here I never saw any of them take any of it off. That has got to be stiflingly hot. Up next is Kanjiklub who has spent some serious money making their clan grounds look like its been pulled from the Scottish Highlands. I am going to have to stop by and touch that stone circle. Just in case.

At opposing ends of the road you will find two vastly different clans. The Resistance does not have one specific genre. It is just a hodgepodge of tents, RV’s, and pop ups with fairy lights in the trees and mandala curtains strung on a line. There are multicolored ribbons tied in big bows around every tree trunk, and a fairy garden next to a stone fire pit. It is homey, humble, and inviting.

The First Order has an imposing 10-foot-tall cedar fence around its perimeter, with a giant chainsaw carved doorway of two ravens touching beak to beak in the center. Just through the doorway is a huge open Viking long house with carved wolves on each corner beam and heavy wooden tables with benches throughout. They have a large rectangular stone fire pit that runs the center and cuts the long house in half. Their camp is filled with shiny, expensive RV’s and private port-o-johns. They have Bluetooth weatherproof speakers hung in the trees, and solar charged LED fire torches placed about. The dark Viking vibes come through loud and clear.

Pulling into a spot, I am greeted by a rainbow of auras and sweet smiles. Poe and Finn, faire named Flyboi and Traitor, throw down their rakes and weed whackers to throw me into a man bread sandwich. Rose and her sister Paige, faire named Yin and Yang, pull them off and take their place. Kaydel and her boyfriend Beaumont waved at me but were busy lifting her authentic 19th century canvas tents center pole.

Kaydel, faire named Queenie, was a history major who spent serious time and effort into making sure that everything she used was as authentic as possible. Beaumont, faire named Monty, is here on a student visa from Scotland so his kilt, accent, and love of alcohol is no act. Behind them was the painted metal camper of Cai, faire named Pilot. He is an older, quiet gentleman who just walked into camp one day and kind of never left. He is an uncle to everyone and is the worlds best listener. Also makes a mean Bloody Mary.

Pulling up next to me in her giant grey mama van is Vi, faire named Rainbow after her constantly changing bright colored hair. She is a single mom of three effervescent little girls named Gaia, Eowyn, and Arya. Their names were so badass they did not require faire names. As soon as the van stops moving those girls come barreling out barefoot with fairy wings on their backs so excited for another year of fun. As a clan we all watch them, since they do get to free range quite a bit while at camp. Everyone keeps an eye on them, and they know where their boundaries are.

As I open my trunk to start unloading a pair of big bear arms wraps around me and surrounds me in warmth. Snap, faire named Ginger, is everyone’s fluffy big brother. He wears kilts all the time, usually paired with comic book character t-shirts. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him in pants. He is not a drinker, so he has gladly taken up the mantle as our watcher. Making sure no one gets into too much trouble or lost on bad nights.

Last but not least is Jannah and Zorii, faire named Hair and Stars. These gorgeous ladies are my contribution to this beautiful family of ours. I met them out and about in the magik community, and we have made a coven of it.

“Just talked to Princess, and I got the okay to take over the circle.” Jannah says bringing me in for a hug. Her glorious dark skin smells so delicious, like fresh rain and coconuts.

“Just needs a little elbow grease, and greenery.’ Zorii chimes over her shoulder.

“I’m so excited. I might have gone... a bit overboard.” I say as I pull out a whole palate of small rosemary plants. One can never have too many of those.

I have never had my own space to be able to hold ceremonies before. Next Saturday is a full moon so Jannah, Zorii, and I are going to do a little intention and releasing ritual. I have spent all week getting sage bundles, candles, and flower petals ready. Princess, the faire owner, has a ritual circle within the campsite that has gone forgotten and neglected until now. The previous caretaker, Maz, is getting older and unable to maintain it so we gladly volunteered.

After pitching my tent, and organizing what is going to stay here for every week, we head out to the circle. Off of the main road is a tiny dirt path into a beautiful clearing with large white stones in a perfect circle. In the center is a fire pit, that just needs the stones restacked. With some plants, and some cleaning this is will be simply perfect. _Thank you Goddess_.

Soon it starts to get dark and we head back, following the sounds of RuPaul’s Supermodel to a pose off happening at camp. Finn and Poe are working it, with Rose wolf whistling in the background from the kitchen tent. I sashay my way to my coffee and tea pop up and sit for the show. _Breathing in, Breathing out_. Thank you to this world, for this family I have built.


	2. Coffee, Tea, or Me?

**Rey**

Mercifully, classes go quickly during the week, and before I know it the weekend is here. Even with the camping, I am really looking forward to this. I have my bags all packed and ready Thursday night, and Friday morning I head out. Everyone else is at work or has afternoon classes, so I will have the camp all to myself.

After parking and watering all the plants, I shoot everyone a text.

* * *

**Rey** : Just parked. Everything looks fine after the windstorm last night.

Might go meditate.

* * *

Every time I have tried to meditate, I cannot seem to relax like I think you are supposed to. All those memories I am trying so hard to release come up angry and fresh. *Ew, David*

* * *

**Rose** : Oh good. I was worried about the lights.

 **Finn** : Fuck Meditating, you’ve got enough good luck. Go find a dick girl.

 **Rose** : *shakes head*

 **Finn** : *gives good head*

 **Rey** : ILY

Like ILY to my core. In my jellies. 

* * *

I decide to walk around the campgrounds and explore instead. Everyone cleaned up and cut down the overgrowth from last season last weekend, so it all looks so clean and cared for. The pirate ships got a new coat of paint, and the tiki bar has a new palm roof. The windstorm has not seemed to damage anyone else’s clans either. _Thank you, Goddess_.

On my way back I passed a beautiful vintage chrome air stream with a giant Jenga set and rocking chairs out front. Two women rocking back and forth wave me over.

“Good Morning, young lady. Have a nice walk?”

“I did thank you. I’m glad that storm blowing through didn’t cause any damage.”

“My husband Chewie said a tree got knocked down in the faire, but besides that everything seems good.”

“Oh Chewie! I met him last weekend!”

“That man has never met a person he didn’t like. Or that didn’t like him. I’m Maz, and this is Amilyn but most everyone calls her Hyacinth.” I can see why with that beautiful purple hair. She gives good hugs.

I shake hands with the tiny woman, and feel warmth spread from my hand. Her perceptive Brown eyes crinkle behind her glasses as I wonder logistically how Chewie and her bump uglies. Then it hits me.

“MAZ! We took over care of the circle from you! Thank you. We are so, so excited.”

“No worries dear. I’m glad it is not just sitting there unused anymore.”

After giving me a cup of warm cider, I wave them goodbye and head to the circle. In the back of the clearing is a beautiful craggy old white oak. I sit on its root, with my back against its trunk, and close my eyes.

_Breathe. Breathe in and breathe out. Breathe in love, and out sadness. Breathe in good, and out the bad. Forget and forgive. Forget it all. Forget all the pain… hatred… the drugs… the loneliness. Fuck forgiveness. So so Lonely. Oh goddess. I knew this was a bad Idea. I did not find any dick, maybe I should have looked harder. Or brought one. Ugh, I give up._

“Thanks anyway Betty…” I say to the tree after standing and brushing myself off. “ You look like a Betty. Betty white oak. I’ll see you tomorrow.” _Fuck, I’m funny._

By the time I make it back to camp, its not so lonely. Kaydel and Beaumont are laying on a blanket reading by the fairy garden and Paige has already started lunch. I am not the best cook, but I might as well make myself useful.

“What do we want to see tomorrow? I don’t want to miss the mud show this year.” Vi asks at dinner.

“I do not want to miss the bag pipes, and the fire show. Also, I need a new mug. I want a rainbow one I saw on Facebook.” Finn says from his camping chair around the firepit, one hand in both of Roses, and Poe’s arm draped around his shoulders.

“I saw that and thought of you.” I smile. 

“I know. I tagged you there.” He laughs. *Ew, David*

“What fresh hell is this?”

* * *

**Jannah** : Hey bitches.

I’m putting out a COB out on Zorii.

She just left necking with this giant Barbarian dude with a beer horn named Teddy.

From CD, I think. Fucking teddy. Go get that bear girl.

 **Zorii** : Thanks guys. I’ll keep you posted. 😉

 **Finn** : Get off your phone. Remember everything. This will be on the test.

* * *

“Oh man. Who had the first COB going to Zorii?” Poe asks and three of us raise our hands.

“I should have known to give it a weekend.” Finn mumbles.

“Who did you bet would be first?” I ask, and all heads turn towards me. _Oh, come on. Am I that bad?_

In order to keep everyone safe we have come up with a system. If anyone sees anyone from the group leaving with someone from outside of it, we group text a description, and as much relevant info as you know. A COB stands for call of booty, and so far, it has worked great and makes everyone safer. There are no questions, no judging, just accountability.

“You guys are all just jealous.” I joke.

“Don’t worry Peanut. Tomorrow’s the full moon. Your magical good luck powers will bring you someone’s face to sit on.” Finn promises, leaning in to pat my hand.

“One can dream.” I sigh. 

That night was a particularly loud night, with the usual chorus of generators, drums, and drunken laughs and screamed woo’s. New to the nightly soundtrack, on the opposite side of the campgrounds, was a blaring stream of death metal. The First Order was having their weekly Friday night rager. After drumming around the fire for a bit, I wished everyone good night and decided I could try and sleep. TFO blaring Norwegian screamo music until 3 in the morning, an hour after quiet hour I might add, made that choice for me. Alas I still woke up at 6 on the dot, without an alarm clock. _Fuck, I am tired_.

I stumble out and stretch my back. Grabbing my keys and my phone I head to my car to grab the plastic tubs that hold everything that I need. _Paper cups. Check. Strainers and stirrers. Check. Sweeteners. Check. Various powdered creamers. Check. Herb and Tea jars. Check. Coffee. Check. French presses. Check. Kettles. Check. And finally, the camping stove. Check._ I get out my tablecloths and get to setting everything up. After hanging up my newly acquired sign, and rearranging the camping chairs, I am ready. This has been Roses’ idea for a while, so I am glad to be here to help.

Every year she makes breakfast and dinner en masse every Saturday and Sunday for anyone and everyone who stops by. All for free, but tips were appreciated and helped pay for next weeks food. She makes coffee every morning, but she was wanting something special that kept people out of the way of the kitchen tent. And here it is realized, hopefully just as she imagined it. After filling both kettles I start the stove and wait.

Despite the loud night, I apparently was not the only one who woke up unexpectedly early. People yawned and shuffled up in their jammies following their noses to the smells of fresh brewed coffee. I was in the zone, helping where I could, when I spotted this shadow walking up in the corner of my eye.

 _Well, Hellllooooo nurse_.

This very tall, broad as a barn, sable haired drink of water walks up scowling. _So thirsty all of a sudden_. He was wearing a black linen tunic that had bright red embroidery all around the collar, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, with rune tattoos climbing up the underside of each arm. _I would love to see where those lead_. His black linen pants were tucked into his big black leather boots. _Please. Please let him be proportionate_.

“Late night, huh?”

His eyes lift to meet mine and he stills. His eyes are so expressive that they take my breath away. Every emotion fleeting by, and I blush. _Oh, I feel it too_. His red aura felt like it gave off its own heat. My own personal sun. I could tell that this man mountain needed to let go of some stress before he gave himself a shoulder hump. Or an anxiety attack. _I know a few ways to relieve stress_.

“Coffee first. Then words.” He grumbles.

 _Not a morning person. Adorable_. I smile and nod in understanding.

“Of course. Help yourself.”

Standing back, I watch how gracefully he moves. How gently those giant hands work the French press. _You know what they say about men with big hands_.

After a few sips, he seems to be able to hold himself straighter again and walks back to me.

“Feeling better?”

“Mhm. At least enough to talk. I’m Kylo, from First Order.” He says extending a hand. I switch my mug to my other hand and shake it back. Only he doesn’t let go. I just stand there, looking into his eyes, as warmth travels my body. _Remember to breathe girl_.

“I think I found the face I want to sit on…” I whisper. _Shit. I said that out loud_.

“What?!” he snorts. _I am pretty sure he heard that_. 

“I…I’m sorry. I’m Rey. I’m here with the Resistance.”

“Is this your first year? I don’t think I have seen you here before.”

“Yeah, I came a couple of weekends last year, but this is the first time to stay all season.”

“Great. Then I’ll see you again sometime. Thanks for the Coffee… Rey.” We both blink and he slowly releases my hand. _No! Throw me over your shoulder, smack my ass, and take me with you_.

After everyone else at camp wakes, we sit down for breakfast. That first day of faire feeling is in the air and you can practically taste it. So much to do, see and taste, and all I can do is think about Kylo’s dark eyes and squishy full lips.

“It is almost 10! The cannon is about to go off. Hurry your ass up.” Finn yells into my tent.

“I am just putting on my shoes. Be right out!”

“Are you ready for tonight?”

“I think so… the question is… are you ready for this?” I ask as I step out and watch my best friends’ mouths drop. Up until now, I have managed to keep my costume a secret in order to surprise them. I have worked hard, and this is just the reaction I was hoping for.

I found this tiny flowy green dress at the thrift store and embellished it. The thin straps show off my shoulders, and the front gives me just enough support to have some cleavage peak out. Its flowery layers tumble down just past my ass, and it seems to move even when I am standing still. I took one of my favorite pairs of sandals and added green ribbons that wrap up my legs to my thighs. I made a small crown out of sticks, leaves, and plastic flowers I found on sale at Michaels. The only thing I did not attempt to make myself was the wings. I bought those on Etsy, and they are perfection. Worth every penny, and weeks of ramen noodle binges. They are styled like Monarch wings and splay out just perfectly behind me. _Eat your heart out world_.

“I wasn’t ready.” Poe squeaks.

“Oh, hubs. You would be the one to cry.” Finn giggles at his husband and shakes his head.

The afternoon is spent with no real schedule. We laugh, watch, eat, drink and rest, making sure to hit everyone’s favorite spots. I have decided that one of my new favorite traditions is to spend the hour of 3 at the tavern. It is the hottest part of the day, and directly across from the cheesecake on a stick booth. Jannah and I are waiting in line for some cheesecake when her eyes slip past my shoulder and her mouth hangs open. That can mean only one thing, and I do not want to miss it. _Hottie alert. Or someone is naked again. Please be a hottie_.

Looking over my shoulder all nonchalantly, I spot them. They are not hard to miss. Seven broad man mountains, all in black, tattoos for days, with rippling muscles, leather armor, and Viking swords and axes hanging from their belts. My eyes pan the group until I am stopped in my tracks. In the center of that line of Viking glory is Kylo. Right when I notice him, I see him stop and notice me. _Oh goddess. That wolfish grin._

**Ben**

“I’m just saying. It would be nice every once and a while.” Vicrul grumbles beside me.

“But I’m the DM. Its all my shit. When you stay up hours to plan, maybe it can be your turn.” I remind him. There is no way he is organized enough to be Master. I have known him my entire life and I will believe it when I see it.

“Honey alert.” Ap’lek coughs behind his fist, and we all look forward. There at the on a stick stand are two gorgeous fairies. One with dark skin, in all white with iridescent wings. The other is facing away from me, in green, with butterfly wings. _Oh gods, that ass_. Just then the green fairy turns and looks over her shoulder and I am frozen in place. Its her. The coffee girl.

“The green fairy is mine.” I smile.


	3. In our defense, the moon was full and we were unsupervised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brought to you by Wonder- by Shawn Mendes... Turn it up. 😘

**Ben**

“Hey you!” She waves as her friend next to her gawks in her direction.

“Hey back.” I reply semi smoothly. _Keep up the banter. Try not to make this awkward AF_.

Behind me, everyone has caught up and before I can say anything…

“Hello ladies!” Vicrul is practically salivating stepping up beside me. I narrow my eyes at him. He doesn’t notice. _I’m sure he thinks that’s just my face_.

“Rey… This is my heathen hoard, The knights of Ren. We’ve got Vicrul, Ushar, Trudgen, Cardo, and those two are Ap’lek and Kuruk.”

Hoard is an apt term for us. Every one of us is over 6 feet tall and addicted to tattoos. Vicrul is the pretty boy, with his short faded blonde haircut and smooth face. _Secretly loves Marvel and sleeps in a Captain America onesie_. Ushar is behind him, quiet as always. His dark chestnut hair falling in his face. He’s dating my best friend Hux so I don’t have to worry about him trying anything. _He is a level 50 frost mage in World of Warcraft, and my back up Dungeon Master for game nights._ Cardo on the other hand is practically a clone of Khal Drogo and has zero problems finding women. I see Rey’s friend agrees with that assessment _. He is also an Aeronautics engineer and sleeps on solar system sheets_. Trudgen stands ominously, his bald head and dark skin make his smile stand out brightly. He is a dentist, so his teeth are perfect in and of themselves. _He spends his weekends making cosplay armor, and LARP and Dagorhir weapons_. Then there are the twins. Ap’lek and Kuruk’s parents immigrated from India, and the last thing they envisioned for their children to be was tattooed Vikings. They call every hour or so just to make sure they remember that they do not approve of this lifestyle. _Anime. Anime is their weakness_.

Altogether, an ominous cloud of black, we are quite the intimidating looking bunch. If only they knew what nerds hide under all this leather.

“Nice to meet you guys! This is my friend Jannah.” She laughs, elbowing her friend in the ribs. _Oh Gods, her nose crinkles when she smiles_. “Where were you guys headed?”

“There is a hidden tavern down the hill that we love to visit. It is always less crowded. Would you two care to join us?”

They both nod and smile.

“Let me grab my cheesecake, and I’ll be ready.” She leans into Jannah to whisper something and does not notice me slip away. Around the back of the booth, I slip through the door and wave at the manager. I grab two chocolate covered cheesecakes on a stick out of the freezer, and head back out front. _I’ll give mom the money later_.

“Here you go Ladies. My treat.” _Smooth_.

Rey’s eyes light up like Christmas, with a smile to match.

Walking down the hill we talk about her day. How much she is loving being here with her friends. She is just radiating happiness, and it is infectious. My cheeks hurt from smiling, and I can’t remember the last time that happened. She makes it easy to talk, and it is like a balm on my anxious soul. Like getting a good deep breath after being underwater. I always feel so awkward and self-conscious, and my dangerous looks thankfully keep people far enough away, but she can see right through that. This is nice.

At the bottom of the tree covered hill is a cottage storefront with a big balcony on the awning. They sell soaps, lotions, and things on the bottom, with the Siren tavern up above them. The small staircase on the side of the building has seen better days, but I can’t get Uncle Lando to take the time to replace it. This building has been apart of the faire from the very beginning and everyone is very sentimental about it. The back wall is a bit of a tradition. Lovers of all shapes and sizes carve their initials in the boards, and nobody has the heart to potentially damage that.

Inside the tavern we slide into the stools at the bar, and I feel her thigh up against mine. She is leaning in with her elbows on the bar, and her breasts push forward giving me a good look at that cleavage. _Odin help me. This girl will be my weakness_. I have lost my train of thought. _Say something, stupid, and her eyes are up there_.

Before I can open my mouth, I feel her tiny hand slip onto my thigh and squeeze gently. I raise my eyes to meet hers, and the smile she is giving me sends what little blood that was in my brain down south. _Is this real life?_

I slip my hand beneath the bar and lightly slip my fingers between hers. We are holding hands like bunch of teenagers, and my heart is racing in my chest. How can touching hands be so erotic. I can feel the blush turning my ears red as we breathe each other in. _Fuck it. It’s now or never Ben_. Before I second guess myself, I tuck a strand of loose hair behind her ear, trace her jaw with my finger, and pull her chin towards mine. Our lips meet, and it is like kissing a live wire. Almost immediately she is pulling me deeper and opening her mouth to let me explore. My hands trace up her sides and come to hold her head and get tangled up in her hair. We are so lost in this moment that it takes me a minute to register the wolf whistles and laughing around us. _That was definitely real_. We pull away quickly, drawing in air, and her smile draws me to her again for one chaste kiss.

Suddenly she stands up, with the stool sliding loudly behind her, and takes my hand heading for the door.

“Jannah. COB. We will be right back.” She yells over her shoulder, before pulling me out onto the staircase.

Practically running down the stairs, she crashes into me at the bottom step pulling my lips to hers. My hands smooth down her back, following her thighs and she pulls them around my waist. We crash into the lovers’ wall, smashing her butterfly wings flush against her back as I kiss up and down her neck. _This is really happening. We probably should not be out here for everyone to see. Mom would kill me if we got caught. Shit. How am I thinking of my mother while I am kissing the woman of my dreams_?

Slowly I pull back and lower her feet to the ground still holding the back of her neck in my hand.

“Follow me. Stay quiet.” I pant smiling. She smiles back and I hear her phone quote Alexis Rose. Over and over again.

I take her hand and lead her away from the cottage into the forest behind it. Just past the trees is the fence leading to the vender campgrounds and one of the many tiny sheds left alone during the day. I check the handle and pull her in beside me and lock the door. Inside is a shelf stocked with toilet paper and cleaning supplies, and just enough light from the tiny window to see. _Not very romantic_. *Ew, David*

“Gonna get that?” I smile, pulling her in with my hands on her ass.

“Nope. I’m busy.” She smiles back attacking my lips. *Ew, David*

She pushes me against the shelf and her hands travel up and down my arms and chest. I hear her whine into my mouth, so I open my eyes and pull back.

“I don’t even know where to begin to get any of this off you.” She laughs. *Ew, David*

My hands pull at the buckle on the side, and my axe and horn fall to the floor. Pulling my tunic up, I work to take off the second belt, and let my black Viking sax clatter to the floor. Her hands brush mine and take it from there. Before my brain catches on to what she is doing, she has my pants untied and is getting down on her knees. _This can not be happening. What did my goofy ass do to deserve this?_

“Oh Gods. Am I dreaming? You’re so perfect. This cannot be real.”

She laughs and her eyes widen as her pupils swallow the hazel surrounding them. She licks her lips, stroking me expertly. Looking up at me with those bright hazel eyes, she licks up the bottom of my entire considerable length and takes me into her mouth. My eyes roll back into my head and I close my eyes. If I look down and see this goddess with my dick in her mouth I am not going to last long. That is likely already a given considering how long it has been.

My hands instinctively make their way into her hair, accidently pushing off her flower crown. Then my oath band gets tangled up in her hair and I do not have the blood flow available to figure out that problem. I just grab on and hold tight as she sets the pace. _This is the best head I have ever had. She is even doing that bottom tongue thing_. Fuck, I’m so close already. _Should I try and hold on longer, so I don’t look like 10 second Tom?_

Then my eyes fly open as she cups my balls while she has her lips around most of me.

“Fuck Rey. I’m gonna…” and she hums in acknowledgment and nods. Which knocks me over the edge, and I come spectacularly into the back of her throat. Grunting and shaking, she swallows and peels herself from me. Standing to bring me in for a kiss. Her lips taste like sunshine, cheesecake, and me.

“Wow…” I pant. “Give me a minute, and I will definitely be returning the favor.” I whisper and pull her lips to mine again.

“I don’t think we have time for that, unfortunately. I need to get back to Jannah, and head back to camp.” She pouts. “Besides, now you will last longer later.” She smiles and winks. _FUCK. Yes Ma’am_.

After returning to the tavern, we exchange phone numbers, and she kisses me goodbye.

“I’ll see you later.” She calls over her shoulder waving to everyone else and pulling a smiling Jannah behind her out the door. I sit on my stool and feel the hoard close in silently with shit eating grins on their faces _. I am not telling you assholes shit. A gentleman never kisses and tells. Dad’s taught me some manners._

After drinking and slacking around at the Siren, we decide it is time to head back to camp. I know Hux will need help setting up for the party tonight, and I am really hoping I run into Rey again. I should have invited her to the party. I got so caught up I forgot. _Gods, I can’t wait to see her again_.

At camp the party set up is in full swing. Hux is standing in the middle pacing back and forth muttering to himself.

“Hugs. You are going to give yourself a heart attack. It doesn’t need to be perfect.”

“You and I both know that is inaccurate. If I get it right, I won’t hear about it later. Dad gets so pissed if things aren’t done.”

“We wouldn’t want that.” I roll my eyes. “What can I help with?”

In the First Order we have a bit of a ‘It’s always sunny’ situation. Snoke helped my parents open the faire with my Uncles Chewie and Lando, and some friends. Along the way he seems to have impregnated both Hux’s and Phasma’s mothers. I am grateful to know he is not my dad, because my mom can not stand the man. Most of us just tolerate him, but he pays for most of our camp parties, so we deal with a certain amount of stress and closed mindedness. I have tried to offer to pay, but he says it is his clan so he bares the responsibility. _Whatever old man_. 

Once it gets dark people start streaming in through the gate and the music gets turned up. As usual, it all starts to get a little overstimulating. The music is too loud, and its just touchy drunk women who I swear someone pays to be here as eye candy. After my second shot of liquid courage I decide to text Rey. _Why am I nervous? I know she likes me. No doubt there._

* * *

**Ben:** Hey beautiful.

This party is boring without you. Can I come see you?

* * *

After 5 minutes goes by with no response I decide to go for a walk. I have got to get some air. _I really wish Snoke would turn down the music_.

Walking down the main path with the moonlight to guide me I hear some drumming off in the trees. _Isn’t that moms rock circle?_ Following the sandy path into the trees I reach the clearing and stop just outside the trees. Sitting outside of the circle is a man, with his drum balanced between his knees, and there in the moonlight dancing to the drums is Rey, Jannah, and a friend.

They had on long white gauze dresses that leave nothing to the imagination. Her white lace thong being the only thing she had on underneath. Flowers and a candle in her hands, and that nose crinkling smile on her face. The circle is covered in more candles, with flowers and leaves making beautiful patterns around the center fire pit. There is a big stone basin filled with water, and sage on a plate sending smoke into the night.

All at once, on some silent cue, they stop and face the center _. Should I go? I don’t want her to think I’m a creep for watching_. As if she heard me, her shining eyes find mine and she winks.

“Ladies, please grab your letters of intentions.” She speaks clearly. Bending over they all grab a folded piece of paper and stand straight.

“This full moon, We release that which no longer serves us. We release all pain and blocks that keep us from a connection to this Earth and the divine within it. We also cut all cords…” She breathes through a sniffle.

 _Oh, please don’t cry beautiful_.

“connecting us to traumas we endured in the past. We start today anew, free of guilt, hurt, and self-bondage that keeps us from manifesting the life we desire.” She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. All three girls step forward and give their papers to the fire.

“And so it is.” They say together. They clasp hands and stand silent for a minute, finally hugging each other individually. Rey squats down and pulls something out of the water bowl distributing them out.

“Hold your crystals in your left hand and close your eyes. I Ironically chose rose quartz. Hi Kylo.” She smiles and the three girls laugh. _There is a joke here I am not getting_.

“I chose Citrine, because those student loans don’t pay themselves.” Jannah sighs.

“I chose Tigers eye, hoping some of Reys’ good luck will rub off on me.” Their friend jokes.

“Using that full moon energy, give the crystal your intentions. Breathe knowing that they will be realized.”

“And so it is.” They say in unison.

“Kylo, can you maybe help me with this next part? This bowl is heavy." She asks and I still. Walking slowly and carefully I step over the rocky outer circle and lift the bowl from the ground. She walks ahead of me, and her friends and I follow. She stops right at the tree line and places her palm on a trunk.

“Hi Betty. It’s nice seeing you again.” She turns towards me and scoops out water with her hands. She turns and pours it on the roots of an old white oak tree. _OH! Betty white oak. I get it_. Coming up beside me, Jannah and their friend scoop water also, and all three set about watering the trees around the clearing until the bowl is empty and their arms are dripping wet.

We walk back towards the center, and she takes my free hand in her tiny wet one.

I place the basin back onto the ground and start to stand aside not knowing what is next. Rey grabs my hand and pulls me next to her smiling.

“Zorii, can you and Snap watch the fire until it is dead for me?" They nod and smile looking knowingly at me.

I feel my ears burn again and turn to look down at Rey. She leans up on her tip toes and kisses me softly.

Here under the moon, after what I have just witnessed, this feels so holy. _Thank you Allfather for this goddess you have put in my path_.

Walking out of the circle hand in hand she turns again.

“Jannah. COB. I’ll see you guys in the morning.” She says smiling up at me.

“Does that mean that its later?” I ask threading my fingers with hers. 

“Yes, it does.” She smiles up at me. *Ew, David*


	4. When you have to put your demons in time out.

**Rey**

_I am in the dark, under a thread bare blanket laying on the concrete. All alone. I can feel the grit from the concrete on my cheek as I try to press my hands over my ears, but slowly the noises win. One by one a new sound joins the previous, until I cannot think straight anymore. Women sobbing. Car alarms. Fire trucks. Police sirens. Drunken laughter. Babies crying. Glass breaking. Doors slamming. Trash trucks. Dumpsters slamming. “Hey pretty little lady. Are you all alone in there?”_

I sit up, clawing my chest and gasping for air. _Same old trauma. You would think I would get used to it…_

“Shit” I whisper, closing my eyes. _Breathe in, Breathe out_. _Again_.

Opening my eyes, the night before slowly plays back in my head. _Kylo. Well… Ben. He asked me to call him Ben._

Smiling I turn to see him sprawled out on his stomach, sable hair crazy and sex tangled. Giant and bare ass naked, with his black tattoos crawling up his porcelain skin. I didn’t get a good look last night, so my eyes follow each arm to a giant vegvisir on his back. The runes up his arms continue around his shoulders, blending with two wolves, one on each shoulder blade. One day I will trace each one, but I don’t want to wake him.

Stretching I notice that I am also naked and that I forgot to bring anything with me from my tent. Leaning over the edge of his bed, I grab the closest giant shirt off the floor and slip it on. _Time to explore this fancy monstrosity_.

Ben’s RV was a huge, and adorable. It had a nice kitchen, eating nook, Couches and TV’s. Everything is new and shiny, but if you looked closer you could see him everywhere. The fridge was full of meat and beer. There was dice, stacks of books, and papers strewn all over the tabletop. Video game controllers left about everywhere forgotten. His Sword, axe and horn hung on a hook by the bedroom door. The coloring was all dark woods, and black metal.

Next to the kitchen was the bathroom. It was like a tiny version of a hotel bathroom. Black marble and shiny stone tiles. The sink and toilet are right next to each other, with a shower taking up the other half of the room. _How does he fit in that?_ I use the bathroom, and borrow some toothpaste brushing my teeth with my finger.

Walking back into the bedroom, I notice he is starting to wake. When I reach the edge of the bed he shoots up, grabbing my hand, and pulls me to him. I fold into his arms, and he sighs into my hair. His erection pressing against my thigh. _Hello morning wood_.

“I’m sorry if I woke you up. I don’t normally sleep this much.” He sits up on an elbow.

“insomnia?”

“I guess. The longer I sleep the louder the nightmare gets so I think I have just adapted to less sleep.”

Brushing my hair off my face, he looks down at me.

“Want to talk about it?” He asks quietly.

My normal knee jerk reaction is to say no. To brush it all off, and not burden him. Carry on alone. But there is something in his eyes. He heard me last night. Saw me struggling to keep it together. Saw me beg to let go. In this moment, I do not feel so alone anymore… so I take the leap.

“When I was little, we were homeless. I don’t remember much, but I remember the street noises at night. My parents were spice addicts, so I remember being alone a lot. Sleeping on concrete and being hungry. I remember when a nice clean man found me alone in our tent. He took me to a shelter, and then I was put in foster care. Which wasn’t that much better… but still off the streets.”

His face was still, but his eyes told me all. His strong arms snaked around my shoulders, and he smoothed my hair out of my face.

“Damn. Rey, that… that’s heavy.’ He sighs. “That’s got to be hard to talk about.”

“This trip is helping. I haven’t been in a tent since then, so I had to let go of a lot to be able to stay here. I still barely sleep though.”

“Maybe I can help with that. You can stay here any night you want. It’s a real bed, with four walls, and an open invitation.”

“This is nice.” I laugh quietly and snuggle deeper into him. “I don’t think I’ve ever stayed in anything so fancy...” He smiles, kissing my forehead, and his dick twitches a bit. “Waking up with you naked is also a plus.”

His smile back shoots warmth to my center. Like magnets our mouths crash, fighting for dominance. His huge hands dragging from my thighs up my body, pulling his shirt up and over my head. *Ew, David*

“They really have shit timing.” I giggle and he smiles, swallowing them, refusing to release my lips.

His lips follow his hands down my neck to my breasts, as he takes one in each hand rolling my nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. Taking turns to suck one and then the other into his mouth. My back arches into him, and I grind my hips hoping for some friction. He releases my nipple with a pop, and gracefully pushes off me hooking my legs behind my knees with his hands. Sliding onto his knees on the floor, he grabs my ankles pulling me to him, throwing one leg over each tattooed shoulder. _Oh goddess_.

“Time to return the favor.” He smiles into my thigh. _Thank you Rose for insisting on that wax_.

He kisses down my thigh, until his tongue kisses circles around my clit. _Nice to have a man who knows where it is._ His big hands push out on my thighs, opening my legs wider, than one large arm drapes over my hips locking me in place. _Wet that beard queen_. I arch my back, trying to push myself harder into his mouth as his slow tempo takes my breath away. He pulls back and blows gently making me shake. His kisses return, and he slowly slips in one of his long fingers. Adding another, then curling them towards him just enough. I am all feeling and explode beneath him screaming obscenities I did not know I had in me.

I have become one with the mattress. He stands proud, wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand, and his head almost touching the ceiling. Before I can say a word, he seamlessly flips me over and pulls my hips backward. He eases himself in slowly holding my hips firmly and smacks my ass. _Fuck get out of my head._ _So, so proportionate_. He leans over, with one leg on the bed and a black and white muscled arm by my head to kiss. _Or bite_. Slowly speeding up the pace, his quiet grunts and deep moans sing into my ear. His free arm snakes around grabbing my hip, then up my chest and around my throat. _Yaaasss_. “Yes, Ben.” I whisper and his pace becomes relentless. He sits up, grabbing my shoulder, and pushing my head down into bed. His hands span my waste as he thrusts up into me, keeping me down and in place. And it is glorious. Deep and glorious. I hear him pant and feel him slip a hand around to my clit and worships for another one. My body grants his prayers, and my vision turns white behind my eyelids. He gives a few hard thrusts, driving his release deep into me, and we both collapse sideways onto the bed. _Thank Goddess for those Implants. I might be developing a creampie kink._ His runed bicep is my pillow, and his hot breath is in my hair. I feel his muscles twitch and cramp on my back as we catch our breath.

“Where did you learn that?” I pant, smiling.

He just blushes and laughs quietly.

“Promise not to laugh.” He asks kissing my shoulder.

“Is it that bad?” I ask turning my head a bit to see his face.

He looks down at me, with that wolfish grin.

“I read my mom’s harlequin novels growing up.”

I try hard to keep a straight face. I really do. But that is the cutest fucking thing I’ve ever heard.

“Well… well learned. Way to book nerd that shit.” I giggle _. I am only fucking Vikings from now on. Maybe just this one. Whoa brain. Pause that._

He laughs and smacks my ass for good measure.

*Ew, David*

“I’m sure they are going nuts.”

Ben hands me my phone off the floor, kisses my forehead, and heads naked to the shower. _They can wait just a bit longer._

*Ew, David*

29 missed messages. _Ugh, I guess not_. 

* * *

Saturday

 **Jannah** : You guys

Another COB on Rey. With that Kylo man tree from FO.

 **Snap** : They didn’t even make it out of the circle before they were kissing.

 **Zorii** : Someone might have it bad.

 **Finn** : SHUT UP! Two COB’s in one day. My little slut caterpillar is turning into a butterfly.

 **Rose** : Girl, don’t worry about Coffee tent in the morning. It is P’s night, so I’ll get up and man it for you. Have fun!

 **Poe** : Wait! Kylo from First Order?!

 **Jannah** : Yes. Tall, dark and mysterious.

 **Poe** : That is Ben Solo! Ben fucking Solo!!

 **Kaydel** : Hey guys, has anyone seen my headpiece?

 **Finn** : Shut. Up. Ben fucking Solo!

 **Poe** : Ben. Fucking. Solo.

 **Finn** : Ahhhhhh!

 **Jannah** : I’m so fucking lost. Who and what now?

 **Jannah** : You two are being crazy loud. I can hear you chanting “Ben fucking Solo” from my tent.

 **Poe** : He is princess, the owners, son. She is going to lose her shit.

He is a workaholic. And he has a temper. In high school he got in a lot of fights.

He is a medical examiner, or something. Something with dead people.

 **Rose** : a little creepy.

 **Finn** : I don’t give a shit what he does. As long as he washes his hands, treats her right, and the dick is good, then I’m here for it.

#shipit

 **Rose** : Same

 **Jannah** : Girl, Same

 **Rose** : Jinx.

* * *

He works with dead people. It is hard to imagine those big hands touching bodies. _He does have those I’ve-seen-shit eyes._ _Takes one to know one_.

* * *

Sunday:

 **Rose** : 9 am

Tents still empty. Haven’t seen her at Coffee either.

 **Finn** : The best part of wakin up is him slidin up in your guts… or whatever folgers says.

 **Rose** : Lord I love you.

Don’t forget that today is Snap’s induction. @11

 **Rey** : I love you too Finn.

And oh, the dick is good.

So. So good.

* * *

Ben walks into the bedroom, with wet hair and a towel wrapped around his waist. _8 Pack is nice._

“I’m gonna need you to cover that up handsome. We might never leave this room.” I smile.

“Would that really be so bad?” *Ew, David* *Ew, David* *Ew, David*

After Ben fried us up some eggs and bacon, I realized that I still did not have much of anything to wear. I only wear my white dress at night because it is very see-thru in the daylight. Ben gladly loaned me one of his big black shirts, and I strapped on my sandals accepting my fate to walk my walk of no shame.

“Morning you two.” Vicrul shouts from his chair in front of his RV. We wave back, trying to make a fast exit.

“I hear you know his name is Ben now.” He laughs from his chair, him and Cardo exchanging a high five. Ben’s face turns red and he opens his mouth to say something, but I beat him to it.

“Get used to it fucknuts. I’ll make sure you all know his name by the end of the season.”

All three sets of eyes are on me, with a shit eating grin breaking on Ben’s face.

“That ones a keeper, B” Cardo shouts back.

“That she is.” He replies, looking down at me and smiling.

The welcome we got back at camp was something I could tell Ben was not accustomed to. His ears were so red, and his grip on my hand was almost painful. It was obvious that he is not used to someone else knowing that much of his business.

“Guess what I got you!” Finn practically screams.

“You didn’t…’

“I did. I ran into Amber and Jake in the faire!”

“I’m in the butt plug tail mug charm club?!”

“Hey! I saw that on Facebook!” Ben laughs, looking down at me jumping up and down.

“I’m in on a joke. I’m in deep in this culture.” I beam.

After all stories from every adventure last night is retold, everyone came together for a Sunday induction. The first of the season. Every person within the clan has been inducted and accepted into the family. It is a meaningless and hilarious ceremony, but we love it and continue the tradition. Today Snap officially joins the clan.

Poe walks out of his tent decked entirely in black S&M leather, carrying a cat o’ nine tails. He brings a chair front and center. Rose hands out a shot glass to everyone, and Poe follows pouring applejack into everyone’s glasses. Snap is than pushed into the center and moves around the circle shaking every hand. Poe then leads him to the chair and bends him over the back of it, with him gripping the arm rests.

“Today, on this illustrious day, this handsome kilt donning stud muffin becomes one of us. What say you?!”

“Huzzah!” everyone shouts in return.

“The honor of the count today goes to Daisy, for her double COB day yesterday. What say you?”

“Huzzah!” I turn and smile at Ben and boy those ears are red.

“Daisy. What is the count for the day?” I smile from my soul, knowing this is about to embarrass the shit out of Ben. _Welcome to my world handsome_. _Trial by fire_.

“The count shall be four, for the number of orgasms I had yesterday.”

“Huzzah!!” everyone cheers in return. Ben is smiling, with his hand in my hand. He leans in and plants a kiss on my lips.

“In that spirit! Ginger, you will count to four out loud for me.”

Without any real heat, Poe hits Snap with the cat o’ nine tails in the back and waits until he counts. 

“Are you even hitting me?” he jokes between hits. "My mom hits harder!" 

“Four!”

Poe helps him up and hands him his shot.

“Today we welcome Ginger to the clan! One of us!”

“One of us!” Everyone shouts back lifting their shots and slinging them back.

“Your family is great Rey.” Ben whispers down to me smiling.

“I know.” I beam.


	5. When the crystals beat your ass and leave you bleeding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brought to you by Call you mine- by the chainsmokers. Thanks for reading!

** Rey **

This past week of classes has creeped by so slowly. The only positives being all the flirty texting with Ben, and a tuition refund check from an accounting error. When it came in the mail I jumped around for a solid minute.  _ Manifestation bitches._ _Good luck strikes again_!After some deliberation I decided to not do the safe thing this one time. I am going to treat myself.  Only good things from here on out.

That Thursday I started my period, like clockwork. The universe always got to tug on that leather leash. I was really looking forward to our sexcapades this weekend, so to balance my feelings I used some of my treat money on a pedicure. I don’t normally like other people touching me, especially my feet- it’s just really intimate, but those sweet ladies have magic fingers. She had to shake me awake after my cramping self fell asleep in the massage chair.  _ #Worthit _

After that treat I sat down and really meditated on what I should do. What is something that is technically for me, but can be used for others. Sitting there with my legs crossed surrounded by my plant babies it came to me. Last weekend Jannah and I drooled over this agate crystal mortar and pestle we saw in a booth. That’s what I want. _Breathe in, breathe out. And so it is_.

Arriving at camp I watered and checked in the plants, and headed to the circle.  _ Hi Betty _ . Sitting on the edge of the fire pit I look around and check in with everything around me. The plants look good, and I can hear and feel all the life bustling around me. This might just be a circle of rocks, but to me it’s a connection to this beautiful world we live in.  _ I really have so much to be grateful for and here I can thank her for all my many blessings. Powerful light, to meet my powerfully dark past. Balance. _

Stepping out onto the main road I decide to go see if Ben is here yet. I walk through the huge raven gate and head that way. After knocking and waiting a bit, I sigh.  _ Not here yet .  _

On my way back to the long house I hear laughing and roaring a few RV’s away. They sound familiar, so I take the chance and head that way.

Walking around the corner I see that Ap’lek and Kuruk’s RV door is open, with the sounds of deep rumbling laughter spilling out the door. I peek over and step onto the step and freeze smiling. Packed in like sardines are 7 giant men, shoulder to tattooed shoulder, around a tiny table covered in papers and dice. There in the center wearing a Burger King crown is Ben, smiling and writing in a journal. I step up one step and all eyes turn wide to me.

“Rey!” Ben whispers standing up as best he could, knocking the table a bit.  _ Oh my goodness. Dungeons and Dragons. My heart can’t even .  _

We stand there smiling at each other, and I feel like my heart might explode. 

“This is our Friday tradition...” he says with red ears but his eyes never leaving mine, refusing to feel shame. 

“This...” I smile...” This is the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen in my life.” 

Like a tennis match, all heads around us turn towards Ben who is just staring back and forth between me and his journal. 

“V, it’s your lucky day. You’re DM.” Hi growls throwing his crown and journal to Vicrul, crawling over everyone towards the door. He wraps his arms around my waist and draws me close. Kissing me breathless in front of his knights. 

“Have fun boys.” He says, bending and throwing me over his shoulder. I giggle and smack his ass on our way out the door and down the steps. 

After setting me down on his RV steps, he takes my face in his hands and kisses me hard against the door. I can feel him fumbling around with the keys, until the door falls open behind me. 

As soon as it’s open, we are tackled by a giant black wolf dog. His tongue rolled over the side of his mouth, as he jumps from Ben to me. 

“Fen, crate!” Ben shouts, and the dog listens immediately running into a big black crate and sitting. 

Ben walks over, rubs his scruffy head, and closes the crate door. 

“I’m sorry. He usually spends faire weekends at my moms house, but they couldn’t watch him this weekend.” 

“He’s beautiful! What’s his name?” 

“Fenrir.” He says proudly. “I have trained him myself.”  _ I can tell that’s code for he keeps me from being lonely .  _

“So... I missed you.” He says looking down at me. 

“I missed you too.” I whisper back.  _Oh goddess I’ve got it bad_. 

He walks forward and bends to my lips, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and lower back kissing me weak. He starts trailing his hands to the hem of my tank top and pulls it over my head, moaning when he sees that I chose to forgo my bra for the trip to camp. His arms ripple as he pulls his black shirt up and over his head, and looks down at me.  _Pump the breaks lady. He is probably not down with ketchup on his French fries._

“Ben...” I whisper pulling back a bit. “It’s a bit of a bad time for me, so it’s okay if we focus on you this weekend.” 

He tilts his head, with his brows furrowed until they smooth in recognition. 

“It’s not a big deal. You can pay it forward next weekend.” I smile shyly up at him. 

“Rey...” he takes the back of my neck in one hand, and tucks a loose hair behind my ear with the other. “I am up to my elbows in bodily fluids every day. I am not squeamish. Yours would be preferable.” 

I blush into his palm, and breath in his scent. 

“I’ve got towels, and a washing machine and dryer. Or there’s always the shower.” 

I stare up at him not knowing what to say. He smiles, tipping my chin. 

“My vote is the shower, but you’re the boss.” 

“Shower sounds nice.” I blush and he nods smiling. 

“Can I... can I have a minute first?” 

“Of course. I’ve got to go hunt down those extra towels. Take your time.” 

I retreat into the bathroom, and close the door behind me. Staring into the mirror as my mind reels. Maybe this is my own hang up, and I didn’t realize it. Growing up I hated my periods. They were painful, and I always had to take a few days off school because I would pass out randomly or be too nauseated to eat. All my boyfriends would treat me like I was the plague, and I guess a sense of shame has quietly manifested after all this time. 

After pulling my Jeans down I sit down on the toilet, part my legs, and dig out my cup pouring the blood into the toilet. In place of the usual grossness, I just feel numb. Ben is tearing me down, and building me back up and he doesn’t even know it.  _Fuck. I think I might be in love_ . 

I lean over to the sink and wash my cup clean and leave it there in the basin.  _Breathe in, breathe out_ _._ I wipe myself clean, and flush the toilet. I stand and turn to the shower, looking at all the knobs. I hear Ben knock on the door behind me. 

“Come on in Ben.” 

He steps in, and let’s the towels fall to the floor. He wraps his arms around my waist, and I turn to face him with my arms around his shoulders. He kisses my forehead, and brings his down to meet mine. 

“Everything okay?” He whispers. 

“Everything is perfect.” I breathe. “Thank you.” 

“For what?” 

“I can’t explain it. Just thank you.” 

He kisses me, slowly tracing his hands along my back stepping me backwards and over small lip of the shower floor. He steps out of his black pants and boxer briefs, and kicks them behind him. Cursing as they get stuck on his ankle. He steps back and steps on the pant legs and pulls his leg free. Stepping back over the lip he crashes into me, taking my breath away as the cold tile wall touches my back. He fumbles around trying to start the knobs, and I giggle looking up. His head is up against the ceiling, tilted to the side with the shower head pouring at his chest. 

“How do you do this normally?!” I laugh as he bends to my lips. 

“Not easily. Two people is gonna be fun.” He smiles into my lips. 

He kisses my jaw, and kisses follow his hands down to my breasts as he gets on his knees. His head is level with my chest, and he takes his time with my sensitive nipples. I moan, and open my eyes down to him.  _Oh goddess, do not laugh. Not the right moment._ His legs and feet are over the lip of the shower and spread out into the bathroom floor. Water getting everywhere.  _ Tiny shower sex. A comedy of errors._

He releases my nipples, and follows the contours of my hips, around to my ass pulling me down against him. I wrap my legs around his waist, with my arms around his shoulders, and he supports my weight up against the wall. Kissing me breathless, he lines himself up and slides himself home. We both moan into each other’s mouths.  _ I didn’t know this was a thing._

With one arm braced on the wall, and the other gripping my hip setting the pace, we steam up that bathroom as our moans and screams echo amongst the tiles. Slowly he draws in his knees, and sits back on his heels with me straddling above him with my feet on the tile floor. His lips kiss up and down my neck, pulling my hair back for easy access. I’m breathless and tingling, and his dark eyes meet mine forehead to forehead. Water falling in a curtain around us. 

His pace slows, till he’s barely moving. Just guiding my hips with his hands palming around my hips. Instantly this turns into something else and we both feel it.  _This isn’t fucking. This is making love._ Each and every stroke is slow and hits a spot I didn’t know I had. He’s guiding me while thrusting up into me, and my neck rolls my head backward as I feel us heading towards that edge. His hands trace up my spine, and he wraps his arms around my shoulders to hold my head in both hands. Breathing the others oxygen, forehead to forehead, we fall off the edge together. My body pulls him in, and my head throws back as my toes curl against the tile.  _ Talk about sex magic.That was ecclesiastical.He just took me to church._

I’ve always read books and watched movies,and laughed internally at the part where the girl cries at the beauty of what they’ve just done. And here I am, finally understanding it. 

Our foreheads touch as we catch our breath. Muscles twitching, and tears streaming down my face. 

“Ben, I... I think I might...” I whisper, and swallow. 

“I know.” He whispers back. 

**Ben**

After rinsing off and drying the floor with the extra towels, I kiss Rey’s forehead and leave her to her business.  _What kind of dickheads has she dated before me?_

Fenrir whines in his crate so I let him loose, and head to the bedroom. I throw on a black tunic and black canvas pants. I’m sitting on the bed, petting Fen when Rey comes out of the bathroom. In just her jeans. Her jeans are low on her curvy hips, and her breasts bounce when she stops in front of me.  _ We just did it. Reel that shit in._

“I left my shirt out here.” She smiles. 

She walks back to the kitchen and bends over to grab her shirt.  _ Odin help me. We need fresh air .  _

“I need to take Fenrir out. Up for a walk?” I ask leaning against the bedroom doorframe. 

“That sounds perfect actually.” She smiles back slipping on her strappy tank top. 

I lace her fingers in mine, and head out with Fenrir following dutifully. Just outside Hux and Phasma are sitting by their tiny fire pit. I introduce Rey and wave them goodbye while Hux gives me the knowing eyes.  _This one is more. More than I deserve, and more than I ever thought I would have._ I nod knowing he read all that in my eyes. 

We walk down the road hand in hand, with Fen running circles and barking at squirrels. Suddenly he bolts off down the road barking, and I curse silently under my breath.  _Consider this bubble popped._

Driving down the road in his white beat up ATV is my dad with uncle Chewie in the passenger seat. 

“I pre-apologize for whatever crazy shit he says.” I mutter to Rey under my breath squeezing her hand. 


	6. Nah, I'm not mad. *lights candle*

**Ben**

“Hey kid! How’s it hanging?” Dad quips as he pulls up. 

“Limp, and to the left.” Rey jokes.

Dads eyes grow wide as he and Chewie turn to each other in shock. Which is quickly replaced with boisterous laughter, and loud knee slapping. They both buckle over holding their stomachs.

“Rey. This is my dad, and my uncle Chewie.” I say gesturing to the two laughing men. Her face turns bright red, as her eyes search mine.

“Oh no! That was inappropriate. I…I’m sorry.”

“Nothing to apologize for doll! That just made my night.” Dad assures her. Him and Chewie smile huge smiles over the dashboard giving each other approving nods.

“Well I was going to ask for your help with something… but I can see that you are busy.” He says wiggling his eyebrows.

“Princess is gonna love this.” Chewie jokes beside him, causing me to groan and drop my head.

I knew it was inevitable, but my mom is a force to be reckoned with and I just wanted to get to know Rey more before they drive us crazy with questions and expectations.

“Have a good night doll!” Dad croons over his shoulder while pulling away. “Come find me if that one gives you any trouble!”

Rey looks up at me smiling, just waiting, and letting things settle.

“He seems nice.” She laughs.

After walking Fenrir, we head to the Resistance camp while the music at First Order starts up behind us. Everyone is smiling and laughing around the fire, as Rose finishes off a story.

They stand and hug us both and squeeze together to make us room. Rey grabs a large camping chair, and hands it to me. After I settle in and smile up at her she squeezes in next to me, under my arm, with her legs draped over my lap. She nuzzles up into my neck, and I can’t help but chuckle. _As easy as breathing_.

I look up and notice that everyone is knowingly smiling, but not acknowledging our little moment out loud. Conversation just flows naturally, fitting me in like I’ve been here the whole time.

My phone vibrates in my pocket, and I shift Rey’s feet a bit and pull it out.

* * *

**Cardo** : B Where you at? We just finished.

 **Vicrul** : Good game boys.

 **Cardo** : You did okay.

 **Vicrul** : Coming from you I’m taking that as a complement.

 **Ushar** : B Hux is wondering where you are. Pops is getting worked up.

 **Kylo** : I’m at Resistance with Rey.

 **Ap’lek** : Be there in a bit.

 **Kuruk** : K

 **Cardo** : K

 **Vicrul:** K BRT

 **Trudgen** : K Pops is gonna be pissed.

 **Ushar** : Ugh. K

* * *

Pops is going to be pissed. Between us and the eye candy there’s not much else to Snoke’s “Exclusive” parties.

“Shit” I mutter under my breath.

“Everything okay?” Rey asks kissing my neck.

“Is it okay if the boys head this way? They kind of invited themselves.”

“Of course. Nobody will mind.” She smiles. I lean down and steal a kiss.

“I’m going to hear about this tomorrow though. That’s half the party bailing.” I sigh, running my hand through my hair _. Poor Hux_. I don’t give a shit what Snoke thinks, but I know he is going to take this out on Hux.

With the fire pit roaring, sending embers into the night, we talk and laugh and joke till past midnight, with Fenrir curled up by the fire. The boys sink in, welcomed just as I was, with smiles on their faces and their eyes on Jannah, Paige, and Zorii. Rey just laughs as they each one up each other, and the figurative dick measuring contest begins.

At a little after one, during a long winded yet hilarious story by Finn and Poe, Rey stretches and yawns.

“I don’t mean to sound presumptuous, but think we can head back? I am a little tired.”

“Of course.” I say, remembering… “Do you need to grab anything while you’re here?”

“Yes! Thank you for reminding me. Let me kiss everyone good night. I’ll be right back.”

Turning to Vicrul, who is leaning back smiling in his seat with Paige on his lap, I slap a palm on his shoulder.

“We’re heading back V.”

“Good luck sneaking in. I hear pops is on the war path.”

That reminds me… so I dig out my phone and notice all my missed texts.

* * *

**Snoke** : Where are you my boy?

Where the fuck are you?

Everyone has left cap, and the girls have gone to other camps.

You better have a good explanation for this my boy. A damn good one.

* * *

_I don’t owe him shit_. Fuck. Senile old bastard. Poor Hux.

Returning with a small bag, Rey and I head back to the RV with Fenrir following tiredly. The music is eerily missing, and the only lights left on are the torches. Walking through the long house we turn towards the RV, but Fenrir stops and starts growling quietly. Snoke stands up from his seat at one of the tables, and moves in front of us. I pull Rey’s hand and step in front of her.

“Fen. Sit.” Fenrir sits next to Rey, but keeps his eyes trained on Snoke. _Good boy._ Rey looks up at me with furrowed brows, but fiery eyes.

“I see what has you so distracted my boy.” He purrs, his eyes traveling up and down Rey’s body. “Why weren’t you and the hoard here?”

“We met up with some friends.” I state, opening and closing my fists by my sides.

“Look, I can tell… you know your way around camp gorgeous, if you know what I mean.” He laughs waving at Rey. “But you have responsibilities here Kylo.”

My fists clench as my blood boils in anger. _What the fuck did you just say?_

“I don’t think I know what you mean.” Rey states, stepping beside me, arms crossed over her chest.

“It’s a joke dove.” He looks frustrated, rolling his eyes.

“I don’t get it. Why don’t you explain it to me?” She deadpans, raising her eyebrows.

“It’s not funny if you have to explain it woman. This one isn’t that bright my boy.” He laughs nervously towards me.

“I don’t think I get it either.” I nod at Rey and cross my arms as well.

“Absolutely frustrating…” He huffs turning around. Spinning on his heel, he points a bent finger towards me.

“You better be there tomorrow.” He states strongly, narrowing his eyes at Rey.

Back at the RV, we crash on the couch in pregnant silence. Fenrir heads straight for the bedroom.

“That guy’s an ass.” She states curling into me.

“Yes. He is.” I sigh placing a hand on her thigh, squeezing gently.

“Why do you guys put up with it?”

“That is a complicated story.” I sigh, running a hand down my face. “He is on the faire board. He helped my mom and dad start the faire. There was an incident that happened, and I believed Snoke over my family. We have not been as close since… he is also unfortunately Hux’s dad. And Phasma’s. and potentially a few others. Pryde’s, I am sure. They look similar and they are both close minded assholes.”

“So an asshole, and a Pig.” She states. I nod.

“You handled him pretty well back there.” I smile down at her.

“Oh, I have lifelong experience dealing with douchebags. Rule number one is to always call them on their bullshit and make them explain it. Works every time.”

I lean down and kiss her temple.

“Bedtime?” I ask against her head. _Her hair smells so good. Like summer and strawberries_.

“Yes please.” She yawns.

She grabs her bag and heads to the bathroom, while I head to the bedroom to change.

Fenrir is asleep in his bed on the floor, chasing squirrels in his dreams. I change into some sleep pants and pull down the sheets and quilt. _I forgot about the towels!_

I walk to the washer and throw the clean towels into the dryer _. I doubt she is gonna be up to doing it again tonight anyway_.

Rey steps out of the bathroom in my shirt I lent her last weekend, with bare legs and knee-high fuzzy socks. _Fucking adorable_.

“Nice socks.” I smile, squeezing past her into the bathroom. She smiles back and does a curtsy in the doorway. I brush my teeth, watching her behind me in the mirror. Imagining those socks up by my ears. The sounds she makes, and her breasts bouncing with every thrust. _Cool down Ben. It is bedtime._

I spit and rinse and turn to wrap my arms around her waist kissing her into the kitchen. _I don’t think I could ever get enough of this_.

We crawl into bed, pulling the quilt up over our shoulders. She fits into my side, like a perfect puzzle piece, with her head on my shoulder and her leg over mine. I brush from her lower back to her hip with my fingertips, and I hear her breathing slow. _I could get used to this_.

**Rey**

I woke up feeling overwhelmingly hot. Opening my eyes, I find that I am sandwiched between giant muscly Ben and Big furry Fenrir. My head is on Ben’s chest, with both of his thick arms holding me tight around my waist. Fenrir’s head is over my ankle, with his big black tail by my shoulder.

I sit up onto my elbow and gently peel Ben’s arms off from around me. I crawl over Fenrir, who grunts when his fuzzy head slumps onto the mattress. Grabbing my phone off the charger, I grab my bag and head to the bathroom. _Oh good. It’s only 6:15. Maybe I need to start setting an alarm?_

I change my cup, brush my teeth, and get dressed. Heading back into the bedroom, I crawl back over Fenrir and brush hair off Ben’s cheek. I give him a kiss and feel him start to wake.

“I’m sorry. I just didn’t want to leave without telling you. I have to man the coffee tent this morning.”

He leans in kissing the corner of my mouth and lays his head down nodding. I pat Fenrir’s head and head out.

After returning to camp, I pull everything out of my car and start the kettles. While I’m rearranging the camping chairs Vicrul crawls out of Paige’s tent shirtless and stretches. _Dude. All these man mountains must do is work out and play D & D_.

“Have a good night?” I smile up at him.

“I did. And you?” He asks with a raised eyebrow, plunging the French press.

“I did. I met Snoke.”

“Oh. Well that would make anyone’s night.” He replies sarcastically. “Did the old pig give it to Ben for missing out?”

“Yeah. So it looks like I’m invited tonight. Since he has responsibilities…" I joke back sarcastically. “He implied that I was a slut, saying I knew my way around camp.”

“You will see tonight. He is a misogynistic homophobic twat-waffle with more money than sense.” He mutters. “He refuses to accept that his son is gay, though I don’t think Hux has told him out right. We all just never talk about it because he spends his time trash talking ‘what is ruining this country’.”

“Twat-waffle indeed.” We clink coffee cups silently. _Damn. Poor Hux_.

The morning is filled with tired smiles and tales from the night before. I am leaning over the camping stove when two strong arms wrap around my waist.

“You smell delicious.” Ben kisses into my neck.

“I made you coffee.” I smile, threading my fingers with his.

“Thanks…” He looks down at me. “Can I call you something? I need a pet name for you.”

“Only if you get one too… and I am going to get real sugary with it.”

“How do you feel about kjaereste? _(Pronounced schiaareste)_ I hear it all the time in songs and have always thought it sounded beautiful.” He says softly.

“Say it again.”

He leans down and whispers “schiaareste” into my neck behind my ear. His hot breath sending goosebumps down my spine. I turn, wrap my arms around his neck, and kiss him tenderly.

“That one sounds nice.” I whisper against his lips deepening the kiss.

“I’ve got one…” I hide my face in his neck. “But I feel silly suggesting it. Especially since yours is so beautiful.”

“It can’t be that bad. Mine is a mouthful.” He coaxes, kissing my temple.

“Moon pie.” I whisper into his hair.

“If you like it, I like it.” He smiles. “Where did you get Moon pie from?” I can hear the smile in his voice.

“Well the moon brought you to me… and I love moon pies.”

He leans down and kisses my forehead.

“Thank you for my coffee, Schiaareste.”

“You’re welcome Moon pie.”

At 10 the cannon chimes the opening of the faire, and Jannah, Rose, and I head in. _Mortar and Pestle here I come._

“Where’s Kylo?” Jannah asks when were through the front gates. “I figured he would be coming with us, since you two are so inseparable lately.” She nudges with her elbow smiling.

“He had to help his dad with something and get things ready for the big party tonight.”

“You two are really hitting it off, huh?” Rose asks smiling.

“Yeah. I really like him. It is like all of a sudden, I can’t imagine a life without him in it somehow. It scares me a bit. I’ve always been alone.” I admit. It scares me how quickly and strongly these emotions have been.

“Damn. Must be nice.” Jannah jokes, lightening the mood.

We spend the day eating cheesecake on a stick, and turkey legs until I feel like I’m about to bust my denim short shorts. It was not until I was waiting in line for some roast corn that I notice a man following us. He would come up and wait behind us in line, silently smiling. _Creepy, but maybe he is just nervous_. Try and jump into our conversations. _Creepy. Creepy. Creepy_. Following us from booth to booth, but never coming in. Just waiting until we leave and following us again. _Red Alert. Stage five clinger_. We told him we enjoyed meeting him, but that we all had boyfriends. And still he followed.

Jannah and I finally find the booth that had my mortar and pestle. It was a dark cavernous cottage, filled with crystals and candles. Just my kind of place. As I am walking around looking at the shelves, I notice him walk into the booth. _Nope._ I pull out my phone.

* * *

**Rey** : Moon pie. There is this weird guy who keeps following us around. I’ve told him politely to fuck off, but he won’t leave us alone. We are in the crystal shop by the bag pipes stage. SOS

* * *

When I pull my head up, I immediately step back. He is right in front of me, leaning on the shelf smiling. _Oh, this guy is really rapey. Serious Elizabeth Smart kind of vibes_. *Ew, David* *Ew, David*

* * *

**Ben** : I’ll be right there.

I am gonna kill him.

* * *

I smile towards the phone, and he takes that as a sign to encourage his creepy ventures.

“These are almost as beautiful as you are.” He smiles, finding himself charming.

“I wonder if any of these ward off unwanted creeps.” I deadpan back. Jannah snorts behind me.

“I knew you would be feisty. I can always tell.”

 _Ex-fucking-scuse me_. Jannah and I exchange wide eyed glances.

“I don’t even know what to say to that, other than you are disgusting and fuck off.” _Gross_.

I grab the mortar and pestle I want and head to check out. Ignoring the entitled asshole watching from his shelf, like a troll. I thank the sweet lady at the counter, giving her a reassuring nod, and head for the door following Jannah _. If looks could kill_. I make it past him, but as soon as we are onto the street, he grabs my wrist.

“Let me go asshole.” _Oh fuck no_.

“Come get a drink with me.” He purrs.

“That is a hard no. Let. Go.”

“Just one drink, for me.” He smiles. “I know you want to.”

_This guy is begging for his throat chakras to be realigned._

“You are delusional. Get your hands off me, or I will gladly throat punch you.”

Suddenly as if my body could sense he was nearby, I instinctively relax. _Thank goddess_. I hate to admit it, being a strong independent woman and shit, but I am so grateful to feel his strong arms circle my waist. I relax back into his chest, looking over my shoulder. _Oh, you are gonna get it asshole_.

“Pryde. When my girlfriend texts me about a creeper not taking no for an answer, I should have known it would be you. Don’t fucking touch her again.” He rumbles commandingly. His hair is wild, and his eyes are breathing fire out his hard face.

“Kylo.” He smiles condescendingly. “I didn’t mean anything by it. It was all innocent fun. She didn’t mention a boyfriend though.”

“Is that how it went Schiaareste?” He asks me never dropping his gaze.

“Not at all Moon pie. He is a delusional asshat.” I feel Ben’s arms tighten just a little.

“Get the fuck out of here Pryde. If I catch you talking to her again, I’ll rip your throat out.”

Creeper just shakes his head smiling, looking me up and down.

“See you tonight. Kylo.” He calls snidely over his shoulder.

As soon as he leaves, I turn and bury my face in Ben’s chest. I hear his heart thundering under my cheek, with his breathing ragged. His arms tighten around me, and he snakes his hands to either side of my head.

“Are you okay?” He asks with his forehead to mine.

“I am now.” I whisper. “Thank you. Knight in black shining armor and all.” He huffs and smiles.

“Anytime.” I step up on my toes and kiss him.

“What did he mean by ‘see you tonight?’” I ask pulling back.

“He’s first order. Unfortunately. He will be at the party tonight. I won’t be leaving your side, if you still want to come.”

Do I want to come now? The idea of seeing that creep again crawls down my back _. I think I might need to use this to practice the dark side. I’ve got an idea._

“Of course, as long as you’re there. I just need to step back in the booth and grab a few things real quick.”

Checking out, I pull out my phone.

* * *

**Rey** : Witchy SOS. Meet me at the circle in an hour. I’ve got the candles, and herbs. Get pissed witches.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this chapter. I will likely come back and adapt it as the story moves along. It's a long one, but I did not want to extend the chapter count again. lol


	7. If you can't summon flames from hell, store bought is fine.

**Rey**

“Alright. Let us think this through. Come up with a plan of attack.” I say pacing, while Jannah and Zorii sit cross legged on the grass within the circle.

“First step is we need to cleanse. I’ve got the four thieves oil back at my tent. And more sage.” Zorri states. “And depending on which way we go about this we should probably do some warding first to make sure it doesn’t come back to us.”

“Agreed.” Jannah and I nod.

“The only other time I’ve done this was to get back at my ex foster dad.” I admit quietly. “I don’t like making that kind of negative energy.”

“Oh, I’ve hexed and banished many people. I don’t see it as creating the energy. It’s just mirroring it back to them.” Jannah states reassuringly.

“Okay then, what is step one?”

“Step one is we get everything together and come back here. The oil, sage, candles, bowl, black salt, and thread.” Zorii states.

“Step two is we need to ward ourselves. And we should ward Ben too. Do you think he would be okay with all this? We might need his help getting a taglock for Snoke and Pryde.” Jannah asks up at me.

Ben has not seemed uncomfortable with any of this before, but this is also a little more involved than casting intentions.

“I can ask him. I don’t think he will mind.” I hope.

“Okay step three is to get a taglock from ben, or from the party. We probably can’t get anything physical off of them, so maybe a picture would be the easiest route.” Zorri says leaning back on her palms.

“So we need a picture of each of them, and of course the mirror and sharpie.” I add those to my mental list. “Alright. Step one prep starts now.”

After gathering all our supplies, we meet back at the circle. Placing everything on the edge of the firepit, I wait till we are all gathered around the center. We steel each other’s gazes and nod.

I light a black candle and place it on the fire pit edge. Lighting the sage, I walk the circle fanning the smoke towards the center. I fan the smoke over Jannah and Zorri, and then Zorri takes it from me and cleanses me. I leave the sage smoking on the plate and grab the oil. Taking a handful, I pass it to Jannah, who passes it to Zorii, and after wringing our hands together we trace the oil from the top of our head down to our toes. _Breathe in, Breathe out_. 

“Step two.” I say, and we all nod.

I grab the black salt from the ledge, and following the inner edge of the stone circle, I pour the salt around the stone border. We each then throw a little over our left shoulder. I take the two pieces of black cotton twine I got from Jannah and clutch them in my left hand, closing my eyes and setting my intention. _Breathe in, Breathe out. Again. Again._ Jannah walks forward and pours equal parts salt and water into the crystal bowl. She stands before me silently waiting, closing her eyes to help set intention.

“Goddess, please hear my plea. Protect my loved one while away from me. Keep him safe from harm and from fear, for he is the one that I hold dear. I thank the goddess for helping me. I trust in her aid, and so it will be.”

I take the first piece of black twine and place it in the salt water. I take the second strand in my hands and tie three knots around the center.

“Goddess please hear my plea. This spell is tied and knotted to be. To cause no harm or return to me. As I will it, so it will be.”

I place the second strand of twine in the salt water with the first, and Jannah places the bowl onto the grass at our feet. She stands and we hold hands around the bowl forming an inner circle. We bow our heads and close our eyes.

_Breathe in, Breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. May this world protect what is dear to me, and keep us safe from energies that wish to hurt us… This is all so brand new for me… I’ve never had these kinds of feelings before. Please, please keep him safe. I think I might love him, and as you know that is a powerful thing._

I lift my head with tears in my eyes. _I love him. Please keep us safe._

Jannah comes and wipes my tears from my cheeks, with Zorii squeezing my hand.

“You don’t need to say it. We already know.” She smiles.

After the candle burned out, we gathered our things and headed back to camp. _This is going to be a long night and I am already emotionally exhausted._ *Ew, David*

* * *

Ben: Think you can meet me here? I have a surprise for you.

Rey: Sure! I’ll be there in a minute.

* * *

Black twines safely in my pocket, I head to First Order. Cardo and Phasma are playing a game of kubb against Hux and Ushar in the grass, with Ben watching from outside the playing field. He meets me halfway and leans in for a kiss.

“You smell nice. Very spicy.” He smiles. _Oh! I forgot about the 4 thieves oil._

“Thanks. It’s a witchy thing.” I smile back at him.

He grabs my hand and leads me to the RV. He keeps looking down at me smiling, as he opens the door and I step in. Fenrir is there on the couch and hanging up on the wall beside him is a beautiful grey flax linen Viking dress.

“Is that for me?!”

“I thought maybe we could match.” He beams.

“I would love to match.” I tip toes him a kiss and smile up at him. _Oh, look at him. He is so happy_.

I pat Fenrir on the head and pull the dress off the hanger. It is so unbelievably soft and light, and the color is so beautiful and calming.

“Thank you. It is beautiful. How did you guess grey was my favorite color?” I joke.

“I cheated and asked Rose.” He admitted smiling.

“That stinker didn’t say a word.” I beam back.

Grabbing the dress, I run to the bathroom and try it on. It has long tight sleeves, and the neckline falls just enough to show my collar bones. It has thin white embroidery along the neckline and wrists. It follows my curves down my body, and flares beautifully at the waist. The sides lace tight with white silk ribbons. It is simple, and elegant, and perfect.

Stepping out of the bathroom, he turns, and his smile says it all. I step into his arms, burying my face in his chest.

“I love it.” _And you_.

“It wasn’t entirely altruistic.” He whispers huskily into my ear. “I would sure like to push this dress and you up a wall one day.”

“Or push it up over me and bend me over something.” I whisper.

“You get the idea.” He rumbles into my lips. “Something like that.”

I deepen the kiss, and he picks me up and sits me on the kitchen counter. His kisses turn frantic, and he fists my hair pulling my head back. He kisses all along my jaw and neck, whispering about how much I drive him crazy as his hands carve up and down my sides and breasts. _Back at ‘cha Moon pie_. 

“Moon pie. I think we should save fun Viking sex for next weekend. I don’t want to mess up my beautiful dress.” I pant as his lips trace my collarbone. He kisses his way back up to my lips. Pulling back, we pant forehead to forehead catching our breath.

“Hey. I’ve got something for you too.” I give him one more kiss and hop down off the counter in search of my shorts in the bathroom. Returning with the strands of twine, I jump back onto my spot on the counter and he returns to his spot between my knees.

“It isn’t as much yours, and I hope you wont mind.” I open my hand and show him the strings. He furrows his brow but waits for me to continue. “The girls and I warded these for us.”

“Warded? For what?”

“Just to repel any negatives, and protect us…” I swallow _. Here goes nothing_. “We are planning on hexing Pryde and Snoke tonight…” _Explain it better genius_. “After this afternoon, I just want to send some of that back to him. He’s twisted. I can feel it.”

“He definitely deserves that.” He agrees. “So what can I help with?”

“You’re not upset, or going to run for the hills screaming ‘Satan’?”

“We have witches in the Viking culture too.” He kisses my temple. “And it is about time Pryde has it coming to him. This is easier than beating his ass.” He takes the threads from my hand. “What do we do with them?”

I take his out of his hand and tie it with three knots around his left wrist. I lift up my wrist and he copies me, finishing it off with a kiss to my pulse point. _Be still my heart_.

“So what’s next?” He asks down at me, flexing his threaded wrist.

“Well, I need a taglock. Something that is physically theirs, like hair, or something that holds them, like a drawing or picture.”

“I’ve got a few old pictures, I think!” He turns and stretches up, pulling open a storage cabinet. He pulls down a box and brings it to the counter. Opening the box, he starts digging through the pictures.

“Does it matter if it is an old one?” He asks handing me a picture of a younger Snoke, with an angry brown headed boy in his lap.

“Is this both of them?!”

“Yeah, I think Enric was about 9 or 10 there. Didn’t like his likely dad then either.” He Snorts.

“This is perfect.” I kiss him. “Thank you. Now we just wait. When it gets dark, I am going to meet them at the circle.”

He leans in and kisses me back. The box of photos forgotten, as we say with our lips what we can’t seem to say out loud with our words.

“Lets go get you out of this dress, and the towels out of the dryer.” He breathes into me smiling.

I run to the bathroom, untie and throw off my dress hanging it on the hook behind the door. I take out my cup, and clean it in the sink. _This could get messy._

I walk naked into the bedroom and he has pulled the quilt off the bed and covered the bed in towels. He takes off his shirt, and turns to me. Grabbing my head in both hands he pulls my lips to his, and then scoops me up and tosses me onto the bed. I laugh into his mouth as he crawls over top of me smiling. I wrap my legs around him and we both groan when he bottoms out. With his elbows around my ribcage, and his hands pulling my head from one side to the other as he kisses wherever he can reach. When his pace slows, I push off the bed and roll us over. His hands trace up my hips and palm my breasts as I arch into his grip. I lean forward meeting him chest to chest and start to bounce. His hands grip my ass as I speed up the pace, taking him almost fully out than fully back in with every bounce. Our moans grow louder as I ride up and down. _So so close_. Just as I feel him starting to tense up beneath me he sneaks a thumb to my clit rubbing small circles. He shouts my name beneath me, and I follow after him. 

"Where did you learn that bouncy thing?" He pants, his slightly bloody hand spanks my ass. 

"Honestly... Porn." I snort. _Gotta learn somehow, I guess_. "I'm a visual learner." 

We shower and get ready for tonight. I put my new dress back on and add some coal to my eyes. While I am tying my sandals, he comes out of the bedroom looking like a Viking god carrying a furry black cloak.

“I thought this would look beautiful with your dress. It is probably going to be really long on you so it should look really regal.” He smiles, pulling it around my shoulders and setting the brass pin. It is warm, and soft and smells like him. Walking into the bathroom, I still in front of the mirror _. I look like a badass. I could get used to this_. Brushing my hair aside he leans down and kisses behind my ear.

“This is really hard for you isn’t it.” I giggle, wiggling back into him.

“Lets hurry up and get out of here before I decide to just to buy you another dress instead.” He groans into my hair.

The longhouse is lit with torch light as well costumed people file in through the raven gate. Paige and Vicrul wave us over, while watching Ushar, Hux, and Trugden stack the firepit full of wood.

“Look at you!” Vicrul lifts his mead to me and smiles. I smile and bow my head.

“I clean up nice, I guess.” I beam, as Ben looks down at me proudly.

“I’m told we will need one of these.” Paige says smiling, handing me a stick that’s been dipped into something dark.

“They’re for starting the fire, and the blessing before the party starts.” Ben states, suddenly standing to his full height. I turn to look over my shoulder and see Snoke and Pryde dressed in black leather armor and fur cloaks surrounded by costumed women with forced smiles. Prydes eyes meets mine and he lifts his mead horn to me. I roll my eyes, scratch my nose with my middle finger, and turn away from them. Ben’s eyes look like they could light fires as his nostrils flare. I lace my fingers with his and squeeze. We swap reassuring gazes and turn back to Vicrul and Paige.

When it starts to get dark Snoke steps up to the firepit and calls for attention. Ben places his hand under my cape against my back and guides me to a spot beside the firepit. Leaving his hand there, he rubs circles into my lower back.

“Just as life begins, we start this fire with those who bring forth life.” Snoke purrs waving towards all us women up against the fire pit. Hux turns to Phasma and hands her matches. She sets her stick alight and turns to the woman next to her. On and on we pass the fire until all sticks are lit, and then together we lower them into the pit. I watch as it smokes, and slowly the fire roars to life along the whole long house.

“Lift your horns.” Snoke calls and Ben raises his horn with the men, his eyes never leaving mine.

“May the Gods of Asgard guide your steps towards their gate. May Thor give you strength, and Odin give you wisdom. The blood of our ancestors flows within us, and our Gods are all around us. They came out of the mist and froze the blood of weaker men. So honor the Gods! Love your woman! Defend your kin! And Give them hell! Skal!” Thunderous roars filled the air. Ben drank from his horn, then turned and handed it to me. I leaned up and kissed him, then took a drink of mead.

Throughout the night we talked and joked with the hoard. I noticed quickly that the party floated with them. It felt a little bit like being at the popular table in high school. And I was dating the star quarterback. Occasionally, beautiful Valkyries would flirt about smiling at me with smiles that don’t quite reach their eyes. With Bens hand never leaving my back, or my butt, it was obvious he was not interested. We just joked, shared his horn, and shamelessly necked for all to see.

While tucked under his arm I hear Snoke bragging loudly behind me.

“And I told them I had to make sure things looked good for next weekend. A audition, if you will. We can’t have our topless Jenga game before we make sure they check out. What would everyone think?” He laughs loudly to himself. Ben looks down, and buries his nose in my hair.

“I think I hear Alexis in my pocket.” He whispers into my ear. He pulls out my phone and hands it to me.

* * *

**Jannah** : Did you get something?

 **Rey** : I got an old picture of both of them from Ben.

 **Zorii** : Perfect. Text when you’re ready. Were ready.

* * *

“I think I need to go grab the picture and head to the circle soon.” I whisper, and he nods.

We head back to the RV, and he smacks my butt on my way up the stairs. _He is loving this outfit_. I grab the picture and my bag and we head towards the gate.

“Where are you going my boy!” Snoke calls behind us. We stop and turn to him.

“I’m walking Daisy to her camp.” Ben returns his hand to my lower back. _I think that might be the first time he’s used my faire name._

“I’ll wait here for your return.” He states and nods. Ben and I exchange a glance and head out the gate.

As soon as we are down the road, we turn onto the dirt path practically running with my cape flowing behind me. I giggle as he snakes his arms around my waist and draws me close.

“I wonder what that was about.” I smile.

“I’m sure it is about Pryde and this afternoon.” He frowns and closes his eyes. I pull him down for a kiss and pull out my phone.

* * *

**Rey** : Were here. Its go time witch bitches.

* * *

We stand in our own circle within the stone one, and Ben waits on the path just by the tree line. I light a new black candle placing it on top of the picture and make a round burning more sage and some dried rosemary. Leaving it on the plate, I bend and grab two pieces of paper. Using the sharpie, I write Snoke’s and Pryde’s names on the papers. Together we hold each paper, set them on fire, and place them in the bowl to burn. As soon as it is finished burning, I grab the bowl and sprint to the tree line scattering the ashes to the wind.

Back in the inner circle I take the mirror and write their names on the back.

“Enric Pryde and Pops Snoke, I hex you. Goddess please reverse the torment they create and turn on them a crueler fate.”

We all spit on their names, flip the mirror, and throw it on to the ground at our feet. When the candle finishes burning, we place the waxy picture and every shard of mirror into a jar and seal it. Holding hands, we nod. Grabbing the shovel and we head to the tree line. In a sandy patch where no grass grows, we dig a hole and bury the jar. Spitting on the ground for good measure.

Returning to First Order, tired and dirty, we meet Snoke at the gate. His eyes look tired as he narrows them to me.

“We need to speak my boy. Alone.”


	8. Hearts are wild creatures, that is why ribs have cages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brought to you by "Give me love" by Ed Sheeran.  
> Enjoy as the zero slow burn continues. <3

**Ben**

“Schiaareste, why don’t you and Fenrir head off to bed. I will be in soon.” I breathe into her hair, kissing her temple. “Lock the door behind you.”

She leans into my kiss, squeezing my hand, and heads for the RV. Her eyes steeled mine, and then narrowed at Pops as she passes him. I watch her as she heads up the stairs and closes the door behind her.

“Now listen here son…”

“What is this about Pops?” I interrupt.

“You have been so distracted. I was extremely disappointed in you and the hoard. You are needed here. Among your own kind.”

“I am not always needed here.” I sigh. “Hux and Phasma take care of everything.”

“If I am to pass the clan to you, you are expected to always be here. You weren’t here and the party was taken to another clan.”

“It is not my responsibility to float the party. It is not my fault there aren’t enough people here if we leave. Maybe we should open the parties…”

“And let junkie ren rats drink all my alcohol and steal my shit?!”

“What is this _really_ about Pops?” I know this is about this afternoon. I wonder how he is going to spin this. _It’s going to come around to money somehow. It always does._

“Well, I didn’t want to tell you this, but you have forced my hand. Enric told me about an unfortunate incident this afternoon.”

“You mean the one where he stalked my girlfriend?” _Soulmate._

“Oh, girlfriend is it now… Listen my boy, take it from someone who has done this many times over. Enjoy her for the season. Just know that she was asking Enric very suspicious questions and being very flirtatious. I do not want you to get too involved when she obviously has ulterior motives. Try not to take it personally my boy. All women do it.”

I knew it would come around to money. This greasy old bastard would never understand. He has never had anything close to what we have. He has got his most recent escort “girlfriend” that we all know he pays to be his stand in so he is not left alone at the end of the party. No ones ever called him on it, but Trudgen and Cardo have both fucked her behind his back and she has promised them to secrecy.

“I’ll take that under advisement.” I call over my shoulder, done with this conversation.

I already know that is a big pile of convoluted bullshit. Rey did not even know Pryde was First Order until I told her, and she does not give a shit about my money. What angle is he trying to play, twisting me against Rey. _Lonely bastard. Getting desperate in his old age_.

I unlock the door, take off my boots leaving them by the door, and hang my belt and stuff up. I head into the bedroom and melt. _This is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen_.

There asleep on the bed is Rey, wearing one of my huge black shirts and her favorite fuzzy socks with one perfect leg hitched up and out of the quilt, with an arm over a sleeping Fenrir. Her hair is fanned out around her head, with the sweetest pink pout on her lips. _Gods I want to kiss those lips so bad right now._

I go to the bathroom, wash my face, and brush my teeth. I lock the door, turn off all the lights, strip off my clothes, and crawl under the covers. She rolls and fits right into her spot on my shoulder. I close my eyes and bury my nose in her hair. Snoke could never understand this. He has no idea what he is missing. For just a fleeting second, I feel the tiniest bit sorry for him. _Nah_.

**Rey**

After a lazy Sunday morning filled with banana pancakes, Fenrir walks, and another steamy bout of shower sex I said goodbye to Ben for the week. I had a paper I needed to unfortunately finish, so I grabbed my bag back at camp and headed back home.

* * *

Monday

 **Ben** : Schiaareste, guess what?...

 **Rey** : Whats up Moon pie?

 **Ben** : Pryde just texted the clan saying his car is in the shop.

 **Rey** : uh oh… 😊 What an unfortunate accident.

 **Ben** : Very unfortunate.

Hey tonight, I want to try my hand at sexting.

 **Rey** : Only if pictures are involved.

 **Ben** : Gods, you’re perfect.

Tuesday

 **Ben** : Goddess strikes again. Snoke’s “girlfriend” just broke up with him.

 **Rey** : That twat waffle had a girlfriend?! *shutters* I just set her free! 😉

 **Ben** : If escorts count as girlfriends than yes. Do you really think anybody would fuck that without incentive? $$$

 **Rey** : There is not enough money in the world.

 **Ben** : That is an image I never want to think about. Don’t worry, I’ll just scroll up a bit to cleanse my retinas.

Wednesday

 **Rey** : Favorite movie?

 **Ben** : The godfather

Or reservoir dogs

Favorite food?

 **Rey** : All of it. But also chocolate.

Favorite quote?

 **Ben** : Oh. Good one…

It used to be “The unwise man thinks that he understands all things.” But there is another one that is becoming more relevant.

 **Rey** : What would that one be?

 **Ben** : “It was the sort of bone deep emotion that made him want to hold her tighter with one hand and draw a sword against the world with the other.”

 **Rey** : Oh Ben.

 **Ben** : Rey, you are all I think about. I feel crazy, with how strong these feelings are.

 **Rey** : I know.

I feel it too.

This is all a new feeling for me. It kind of scares me a little.

 **Ben** : It scares me a little too.

But this seems to be a family trait.

 **Rey** : What is?

 **Ben** : My grandfather met my grandmother, and they were married in a month. My mother and my father met and were married in a month.

When us Skywalkers fall, we seem to fall hard and fast.

We have only known each other for a few weeks, and I cannot imagine a life without you.

I think I love you Rey.

…

Since I’ve apparently said too much, I would like to also state that putting our foot in our mouth is a Solo family trait.

 **Rey** : I think I love you too.

I couldn’t text.

I was crying.

I’ve been alone for so long Ben.

 **Ben** : You’re not alone.

 **Rey** : Neither are you.

So are you implying were getting married in a week? Lol

 **Ben** : As long as I get to wake up with you every morning, IDGAF what we call it. But I would drop everything and drive us to Vegas the minute you said the word.

Thursday

 **Ben** : Schiaareste, remind me to never get on your bad side.

 **Rey** : Never Moon pie. Never.

Why? Goddess strikes again?

 **Ben** : Pryde lost a huge account, so he is not up for partner anymore. He is so pissed. He even joked about being cursed and I almost spit hot coffee all over a case file.

 **Rey** : Lol!

I hope you did not burn your mouth.

 **Ben** : Maybe just a little.

 **Rey** : I’ll have to kiss it better tomorrow.

* * *

That afternoon I had an insatiable craving for anything Viking. _I can’t imagine why_. I did not have any Viking movies, and I could not find any on cable, so I went to the library. After hunting down the harlequin novel section, I find one with a juicy picture titled “The Vikings lover” and take it to the desk to proudly check it out. _My boyfriend looks just like this dude only with more tattoos, and more muscles_. Running into my room, I crash on the bed and pull out the book.

That night I order pizza, and nest into a whole new world. _No wonder Ben knows what he is doing. This is gloriously smutty._ I get lost in a story of Gods, passion, and fate, but halfway through I pull out my laptop. The woman in the story falls in love with this Viking who is about to leave on an extremely dangerous raid. They both want to get married, but she does not want to have a wedding until she finds her long lost father, so right before he ships out, they hold a ceremony between just the two of them. So, I google…

I have never really put much thought into marriage. I could never really imagine it as a possibility. I am not the domesticated type. I am wild. I know it. I just figured I would run feral, knowing most men could not handle me even if I came with instructions. I always just assumed that if I found someone, we would live together first. I cannot imagine how awful it would be to marry someone before you have lived and held space with them. Or fucked for that matter. Stuck with the same boring dick for life sounds like one of the seven circles of hell. I haven’t really had any positive marriage examples either, except for Poe and Finn. I really cannot imagine living without Ben now. I need him to breathe. It is like I have been reunited with the other half of my soul and being away from him is painful. Maybe this is a good middle. _Goddess, I feel like I should feel crazy, but I don’t. Maybe I should ask the cards. This is a big decision_.

I pull out my tarot cards and sit cross legged on my bed. _Breathe in, Breathe out. Whatever they say, I’m here to listen_. Okay. I start with the trusty classic three card spread. Past, present, future. I flip the past, and no shocker there it is the tower. _Yup. Accurate. My life was shit_. I flip the present card and find the wheel of fortune card. I have worked hard clearing my shadows, so I can forget the past to bring me this amazing luck. I own this card. I have worked fucking hard for it. _Alright, next ones the one that counts_. I flip the future card and squeal. It is the lover’s card. _Deep love and balance_. Okay, lets run them one more time. I shuffle and set down a new three. Me, him, relationship. I flip my card and smile. It is the priestess card. _Intuition, and trust in the power within me_. I flip Ben’s card, and sigh. I figured it would be dark. It was the death card. Endings, and rebirth. _Powerful dark for my Powerful light_. I flip the relationship card and throw myself back into my pillows. There it is again. The lover’s card. _Alright, Alright, I get it. It’s going down for real_.

That night I barely sleep, and apparently neither can Ben because we text all night. The second that dawn breaks through my window I am out of bed and watering my plant babies telling them all about Ben. I grab a granola bar and a banana, grab my weekend bag, and head to my new happy place.

After parking, I water all the plants and then grab my bag and head to the circle. I am singing off key, pouring water to the herbs around the clearing when I hear someone coming down the path. I turn just in time to see Ben step into the clearing with a huge handsome slightly crooked smile on his face. I drop the bottle and run into his arms. _Whole again_.

His hands are tangled in my hair, pulling my head back and my lips into his. My hands leave fire up and down his arms, around his neck and behind his back. He starts pulling me back down the path, but I pull him to a stop.

“I’ve always wanted to do this.” I grin up into his eyes, pulling him into the clearing. He comes up behind me and pulls me up against him, grinds his erection into my ass, brushes my hair off my neck, and kisses me boneless on that spot behind my ear. I turn in his arms and push him down onto the grass in the middle of the circle. Keeping my eyes locked onto his I bunch the skirt of my dress up and slip my lacy panties off and throw them at him. He sits up on his elbows, catches them before they hit the ground, and brings them to his nose inhaling deeply with his eyes rolling back into his head. _Fuck, that’s hot_. He tucks them into his pocket, giving me that look that melts me to my core. I crawl up onto his lap, untying his pants and he springs free angry and dripping ready. I hold up my dress, line him up underneath me, and the earth shifts its axis as we come back together again. He grips my hips, with his hands bunching up my skirt from his grip. He sits up, leaning onto one arm, and brings my lips to his and then trails kisses down my neck to my cleavage. I can hear his low growl of frustration when he notices that my dress zips up the back and is too tight to let my breasts loose without taking it all the way off. I giggle and bring his lips back up to mine. Our bodies ride each other in rhythm, and our moans bounce off the trees and into the clouds. He slips a hand under my skirt and finds my clit giving it slow circles as I ride him until I am flying. When I am screaming and shaking, my pace slowing from my boneless legs struggling to keep myself upright, he slips his strong arms around me and lays me down onto my back pulling his legs up under himself. He kisses and nips at my ankles around his shoulders and flips me over onto my hands and knees. With my dress thrown over my back, he pulls my hips back and in one swift thrust returns home. My hands grip at the grass and soil as I surrender to his powerful pace. His arms slip under me and pull me back up into his arms till I’m sitting on top of him with one strong hand around my throat, and the other finding its rhythm under my skirt.

“Give me another one Schiaareste.” He groans deeply into my ear, and as if my body was just waiting for his command, it complies as if on cue. Blinding light fills my eyelids, as I grip onto his wrist for dear life and soar. He pulls me down onto him for a few more hard thrusts and I feel his warmth filling me wholly. We collapse locked together onto the grass, with a huge runed arm as my pillow.

“Oh Gods. I missed you.” He whispers into my hair, as his stomach twitches behind me.

“I missed you too… I think our souls missed each other too. Ben, I love you so much.” I look over my shoulder, swallowing this rising lump in my throat and blinking back tears.

“I love you too Rey.” He smiles, leaning in to kiss me chastely. “So, so much.”

He tucks himself back into his pants, and pulls my dress down turning me to lay onto his chest. He wraps his arms around my shoulders and lays his head back to meet the earth looking out into the blue sky. _Now’s a good time as any. Catch me handsome. Trust fall_.

“Ben…” I peek up at him through my lashes with my chin to his chest.

“I know. We are totally crazy. But I am having a hard time caring.”

“Me too.” I smile back. “I did some googling yesterday, after reading a particularly juicy harlequin novel.”

He sits up on an elbow and runs his nose down mine towards my lips.

“What were you googling?” The crooked grin on his face telling me he assumed it was dirty googling.

“Handfasting.”

He sits up straight, pulling me into his lap.

“What…” He traces a hand up and down my arm. “What did you find? Why?” I could feel him restraining himself beneath me, with deep whiskey eyes peering into my soul.

“I’ve never thought about marriage… It just was not something I thought would be in my cards. Like I was just destined to be alone. But I cannot imagine a life without you now either. If you would have me, I want to get handfasted to you. I want to wake up with you every morning…” I whisper, fighting back tears. “and one day, when we are ready and graduated and settled, we can make it legally official.”

In one graceful move, he is up on his feet with me in his arms. His cheeks are red, as he cups my cheeks in his hands and rests his forehead on mine.

“Oh Rey. I don’t think I have ever been this happy.” He kisses me, winding a hand around my neck. “You would beat me to it.” He smiles down at me. “I was going to ask you tonight.”

I giggle and lean into his forehead.

“I was thinking to keep the tradition going… Next weekend is Beltane. There’s a full moon, and we could do it here at the circle.” _It’s like the stars are literally aligning_.

“Next weekend is perfect, because there is something we need to do before then.”

“What’s that?” I wrap my arms around his shoulders and run my hands through his hair.

“You need to meet my mom.”


	9. I mind my own business, but if you fuck with what is mine you become my business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brought to you by "Dusk till dawn" by Zayn.

**Rey**

“Okay, What’s up peanut?” Finn asks, holding Roses hand and waving Poe over. I texted earlier calling a best friends SOS.

“I…” I start to squeak, but as soon as my eyes land on my sweet family, I cannot hold it in anymore. “I love him. Like that stupid fucking song. Truly, madly, deeply.”

“Yeah, anyone with fucking eyeballs can see that.” Finn states.

“He wants me to meet his mom…”

“Oh, my love. Princess is going to love you. You are basically her clone.” Poe interrupts.

“A little gross babe.” Finn retorts. “So, he is dicking his moms clone? You did not think that one through. But yes. No worries there Peanut. She is going to love you. She is excited you’re getting Ben out from under Snoke’s influences.”

“We’re getting married...” I whisper to three sets of huge eyes.

“MAZEL TOV!” Poe jumps in, swinging me in a circle.

“A little soon…” Rose chimes in.

“It is really fast. But when does she do anything slow?” Finn quips.

“Not right away, but we are going to be handfasted next weekend on Beltane. I still have to figure out all the school stuff, but I’m so happy.” I beam.

“If you’re happy, then we’re happy.” Rose smiles, then laughs. “Does that mean you’re buying the drinks from now on? Now that you’re about to be super rich…”

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” I quip.

“Well, not that I had any doubt, but that answers that question. Peanut, that man is stupid rich. You’ve been sleeping in his fancy ass RV.” Finn states like it is obvious.

“His black Lambo is parked out front of his moms house.” Poe is practically drooling.

“Please…. PLLLLEEEAAASSSEEEE…. Fuck that boy on that car. Do it for me.” Finn begs, bringing my hands to his chest.

“His grandpa left him a trust fund when he died. Skipped his mom and uncle because they were estranged, but Ben and his grandpa were very close.” Rose states sadly.

“I don’t really care, but he never told me.” I wonder why he did not tell me. _Probably knew I wouldn’t care either way. It is not like we are married right now_.

“If I were stupid rich, I wouldn’t tell people either. Especially if I am in my feelings over someone. Just to make sure they like you for you. I get it.” Finn chimes in, soothing me. I nod folding into his arms. “Don’t make it a thing peanut. He loves you. The money doesn’t matter.”

As It starts to get dark, the lively sounds of the campground feeds my soul. I am seated around the fire, listening to the drums, when I hear deep boisterous laughter turning into our camp. _My dungeon master has returned to me_. I bolt up, run past the smiling hoard, and jump into his arms.

“Did you have a good campaign?” I mumble into his neck.

“We did. Did you guys have a good chat?” He asks kissing my temple.

“We did. They’re excited, and not all that surprised.”

“Yeah, the guys weren’t that shocked either.” He laughed. “Doing anything fun here tonight?”

“Ohhh. Moon pie, are you stirring the pot?”

“Why not continue that bad luck streak. They’re for sure not getting laid if there’s no party.” He smiles, snaking a hand around my neck.

“Well, you guys are in luck. It is movie night. We have rented a popcorn machine and set up the projector and giant screen. We can’t decide between Deadpool, or Stepbrothers.”

“That is a hard choice.” He draws me up onto my toes and kisses me softly. I snake my arms up his chest and around his neck, deepening the kiss. “Do we have to watch the movie? Or can we just make out?” I laugh into his lips.

After a delicious dinner of spaghetti and meat balls, we start the popcorn and move our seats in front of the screen.

“Alright sluts. Who votes for Deadpool?” Poe calls, and I raise my hand. “Alright, 7 votes for Deadpool. Who votes for Stepbrothers?” I turn to count, and I notice Ben’s hand is up. “Alright, Stepbrothers wins with 8.”

“Deadpool?...” Ben asks beside me.

“Yes. It is a beautiful love story. And Ryan Reynolds. Stepbrothers?...” I ask back.

“Yes. It is a heart-warming tale of brotherly love. And Will Ferrell.” He smiles back.

“Welcome to marriage you two.” Poe sings from in front of us, followed by quiet snickers. Ben sits up, fake yawns, and stretches his arms out leaving one draped over my shoulders drawing me close. I smile up to his lush lips and kiss his cheek, snuggling into his side.

Pretty soon I start to get cold, so I make myself a blanket burrito. Ben scoots his chair closer to mine and brings me in tight with one arm around my shoulders and the other holding my legs over his lap. It is while Brennon is trying to bury Dale alive that I start to notice that his hand has made it into my burrito, and down my thigh. I look up at him, but he is fixated forward with his eyes on the screen laughing. _You gonna throw that down. I’m gonna pick that shit up_. I shift my weight and bring one foot silently to the ground opening my legs. I see him lick his lips in my peripheral, and he lightly trails his fingers up my thigh. I inhale when he reaches my underwear and slides his long fingers slowly over the lacy material. As his fingers snake underneath my hands grip his other arm and the arm of the camping chair. He slips his fore and middle finger down and slowly glides them into me while his thumb finds its spot on my clit knowing just how to punish me. _Oh Goddess. I am not quiet. We are so gonna get caught_. I close my eyes and focus on every noise that I make while he keeps up the slow steady circles and moves in and out. Right when I start to squeeze my thighs, he hooks his fingers in exactly right and I throw my head back and bite his forearm as my body quivers and pull his fingers in. Everyone around me laughs, so I open my eyes, pick my head up, and try to laugh it off. He pulls his fingers out and turns just enough to look me in the eye as he sticks them in his mouth and sucks them clean one by one. _That’s it_.

I stand up, sending my chair backwards, and straddle his lap. His hands smooth around my hips and up my back, as our mouths fight for dominance. My hands are tangled in his hair, as I pull his head back and kiss down his neck. His hands trace my sides, stopping just under my breasts.

“Can you two go fuck in the tent. We’re trying to finish a movie.” Finn calls behind me. We pull away and look around to all the smiling faces.

“Oh, there’s already a tent.” Cardo jokes.

“Good night everyone.” I smile down at Ben. “Catch me if you can.” I whisper into his lips and jump off his lap dodging thrown popcorn.

“I’m borrowing this.” He shouts to no one in particular, grabbing the blanket off my chair and bringing it to his lap.

I dash out onto the main road giggling over my shoulder, watching him come around the corner.

I kick it into gear and make it almost to the raven gate before he loops an arm around my waist and pins me against the fence with an elbow on either side of my head. His body pushes me into the wall, as his hands grab my hair and pull my head to the side as his lips leave hot kisses down my neck and cleavage.

“We just have to make it to the RV.” I pant nipping his arm, barely noticing that he's abandoned the blanket on the floor. His forehead comes to mine, and he gives me one tender kiss.

He pushes off the fence and pulls me towards him. He threads his fingers into mine, running a hand through his hair with the other, and pulls me through the gate. From the corner of my eye, I notice Snoke and Pryde talking to some other men at a table in the long house. I feel Ben tense, and then look down at me with that panty combusting look. Before I can say a word, his lips meet mine with so much passion that I have to pull back to catch my breath. _He’s staking a claim_. His lips travel down my neck, and his hands smooth over my ass and lift my legs around his waist. He carries me backwards and lays me down on top of the nearest table and pulls his shirt up over his head. _Okay, self-control is quickly slipping away_. Pinning me to the tabletop with his body as his kisses and hands travel my breasts over my dress. I arch into his hands, pulling him in closer with my heels as his erection rubs through our clothes and hits that spot just right making me moan loudly. 

“RV, Ben…” I pant, and moan into his lips. “We’re almost there.”

He steps back, bends over and throws me over his shoulder. Grabbing his shirt, he smacks my ass and carries me to the RV steps. He sets me down, only to pin me up against the door again. His hands palm up my back and starts to unzip my dress. When the zipper is pulled, I pull it down over my shoulders and pull my arms free leaving me in my yellow lacy bra, and the dress bunched around my waist.

“Fuck Rey. So beautiful.” He kisses into my neck.

“Door.” I moan.

He fumbles with the keys and we literally fall into the RV slamming the door behind us. I shimmy out of my dress, throw off my bra, and kick off my panties.

“That was fast.” He jokes kicking off his pants and boxer briefs.

“You’ve been teasing me for like an hour. Less words. More sex.” I pant jumping into his arms.

He smiles that crooked smile and kisses me towards the couch. We crash down in a dance of tangled limbs and quickly he’s got me pinned over the side of the couch with my ass in the air. With punishing strokes, he separates our spirits from our bodies, and after the explosion I am left feeling like the only thing holding me to this earth was him. We cling to each other, shaking and desperate for breath. My eyes start to feel heavy, and I fall asleep to his thumb lightly stroking the warded twine over my pulse point.

The next morning, I wake up to someone knocking on the door. I raise my head up and I cannot help but giggle. Ben’s legs are hanging off the tiny couch, with his whole body wrapped around me, and his head cocked sideways from the arm of the couch. _He is gonna feel that today_. We are both bare ass naked, and we really did just hit it and pass out because there is dried cum everywhere. _Satan’s moisturizer as my zealot ex foster dad used to call it_.

There is another knock, so I sit up on an elbow and kiss into Ben’s neck.

“Someone is at the door. And we are very naked.” I whisper into his ear.

He sits up, and instantly sends a kneading hand to his neck. He looks around at us, and crooks a smile. He grabs the blanket off the back of the couch and wraps it around me kissing my forehead. He bends over and grabs his pants off the floor. He slips them on and ties them low on his hips _. I get to ride that forever. Seat belts Moon pie_. He heads for the door, and I stand wrapping the blanket around myself.

“I’m going to go take a shower Moon pie. I’m sticky.” I smile into his lips.

“Get used to it.” He kisses back. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” _Oh, my heart_.

I head to the bathroom and take a shower unable to remove the ridiculous smile tattooed on my face. When I am all clean, and the hot water has cleared my head and watered my soul I turn off the water and step out. From the living room I can hear lots of loud deep laughter. _The hoard has arrived_. I wrap a towel around me and peek my head out. Vicrul, Ben, and Trugden have controllers in their hands and are yelling back and forth to each other. Hux, and Ushar are seated at the breakfast nook laughing about something and getting flirty.

“Moon Pie!” I shout out into the hall. I hear him call time out, followed by the clicking of buttons, and he materializes still shirtless in front of me.

“Yes Schiaareste?” He leans in for a fast kiss.

“We did it again.” I smile up at him.

“We do lots of things. Most of which are filthy. What specifically this time?” He side smiles down at me, wrapping a hand around the back of my neck.

“I didn’t bring any clothes.”

“We were in a hurry. Want to borrow a shirt? I think you left some clothes here from when we washed the towels last weekend. I’ll be right back.”

He runs into the bedroom and comes back a minute later with my denim short shorts, white thong, and one of his tank tops.

“Oh wait!” He turns and grabs the pile of clothes he had picked up off the counter. “Your bra is in here somewhere.”

“Perfect.” I reach up on my toes and kiss him softly. His arms wrap around my waist and pull me in. “See you in a bit.” I smile, pulling back. He plays like he is going to unwrap my towel, and I giggle and push him out into the hall and close the door. I hear him huff a laugh behind the door and head back to the couch.

I check myself in the mirror once dressed, and it is not bad. The tank top is huge, but I tied the hem up and the huge open sleeves let me rock my favorite cute bra. _I don’t even think I’ll change. What is it about wearing your mans shirt? Its instinctively sexy. Oh my goddess… Hoodies._ I imagine myself with some tights and his huge hoodie on and grin like an idiot. _YAS_.

I emerge from the bathroom, and all eyes take me in. Ben pauses the game and jumps up to meet me.

“Damn dude.” Vicrul smiles from the couch.

“Lucky bastard.” Trugden snorts from beside me.

“That I am.” Ben smiles down at me, hooks my chin, and brings me in for one sweet kiss.

“What are you guys playing?” I blush, trying to change the subject.

“Modern warfare. Call of Duty. We have finished it several times over, but it’s fun with a group. Have you ever played?”

“Nope.” I smile up at him. According to my foster dad they were the devil, and when I was out on my own, I was too poor to buy a system.

“Come here, I’ll teach you.” He takes my hand, sits on the couch and I squeeze in next to him. He teaches me all the buttons, shows me how to move and turn the perspective, and hands me the controller smiling. “Play for me while I make us all some breakfast.” He kisses my forehead and heads to the kitchen.

“Okay, go easy on me guys.” I laugh towards the two man-mountains waiting patiently.

“Nope. Not my style.” Vicrul laughs.

For the next hour it is a trial by fire, but towards the end I was holding my own and genuinely enjoying myself. We snacked on bacon and pancakes, and from beside me Ben whispered tips into my ear. Before we knew it the afternoon had passed, and it was time for lunch. We emerge from the RV and head into the faire. We ran into my family while heading towards the food, and taking up 4 long tables, we all lunched together with smiles all around. _Thank you, Goddess. If there is a heaven, it is this right here_.

On my way back from the bathroom a huge tattooed hand pulls me into an alley between shops.

“All to myself.” Ben whispers into my neck, and he swallows my giggles with his lips. He pulls back and looks into my eyes. “Can we do a little shopping before we head back?”

“What did you have in mind?” I ask up at him.

“I wanted to see if you wanted to add to your costume for tonight…” He wolf grins down at me. “And... I wanted to see if you wanted to pick out our rings. Together.”

I am going to have to get used to this. He already bought me a dress, and I could never afford all the beautiful handmade things in the booths. I look up into his face and decide I cannot say no. He looks so happy. His eyes are begging me to let him spoil me for once.

“Lead the way Moon pie.” His smile breaks his face in half and weakens my knees.

Grabbing my hand, he pulls me into a booth whose front window mannequin is covered in brass jewelry, furs and a cape. After trying on all sorts of soft beautiful things I decide on a beautiful brass crescent moon circlet that fits perfectly on my head, a beautiful grey and black fur and linen cape that falls perfectly behind me. In the next booth he finds me the perfect black leather belt that falls forward down my legs, and a small black handled dagger and leather sheath to hang on it.

As we step out onto the road, I notice how red his face has gotten. Slowing down, he pulls me into the last booth. I stop as we step into the booth and I scan case after case of beautiful glittering things with my heart pounding in my chest.

“Can I help you two find anything in particular?” asks the jolly looking gentlemen behind the counter.

“We are getting handfasted next weekend. I was wanting to pick out our rings, incase they needed to be sized.” Ben smiles gently down at me. I take a deep breath and step up to the counter.

While they are talking, I walk around, running a hand over the cases as I go. So much I never thought I would have, and everything I taught myself to not want. I am turning the corner to head back along the other side and stop in my tracks. There under the glass is a rose gold ring with one big raw moonstone surrounded by tiny amethyst stones like a sun burst. _Oh Goddess, It’s calling me_. Ben wraps an arm around me.

“Can she try this one on?” Ben asks the man, and my eyes snap up to his. _Really?!_

“Of course. That is one I made. One of a kind.” He smiles down at me, bending and pulling it out from the case. He places the ring in my palm, and I swallow. I pick it up and slide it onto my ring finger. It is a perfect fit, and I feel it sing its beautiful vibes up my arm wrapping it's tentacles into my heart. My eyes raise to Ben’s and I hide my face in my hands and burrow into his chest. _Is this real life?_

“It’s so beautiful Ben. It’s too much.” I whisper into his chest, as his arms wrap around me.

“If it’s what you want, then it’s not too much.” He whispers back into my ear, and a tear falls down my cheek. “Is that the one?” He asks quietly.

Not trusting my voice, I nod into his chest and sob sigh.

“We’ll take that one.” He beams at the owner. He rubs my back, with his cheek on my head. “Want to see mine?” He asks down to me.

“Yes.” I squeak, wiping my eyes. I turn to the case, and he picks up a hammered gold band off a red velvet square. He looks into my eyes and lays his huge ring onto my palm. It was perfectly masculine, but intricately delicate, and perfectly him. He lifts it off my hand and slips it onto his finger. Taking my hand in his, he threads our fingers together and we stand there burning the sight of our rings and hands together into our memories forever.

We meet the man at the front, and he has two little boxes waiting on the counter.

“Do I have to take it off?” I joke starting to twist it off.

“Not if you don’t want to.” Ben smiles down at me.

“I don’t want to.” I stop and smile back up, and the owner bags the empty box just in case.

When we step out into the faire it is starting to get dark, and all the Christmas lights in the trees are lighting the streets. Carrying all our bags back, hand in hand, we head to the RV to get dressed for the party.

_Hot damn. I’m a goddess who eats bloody balls and hearts for breakfast_. With my circlet, smoky eyes, cape, belt, and dress I look like I have stepped out of a movie set. _Ben is going to lose his fucking mind_. I step out of the bathroom, and beam as his eyes dilate. Like magnets drawn together, his armored arms squeeze me flat against him. Just as our lips dance, and hands start to pull at layers…

*knock, knock, knock* “Stop fucking and join the party!” Vicrul yells through the door.

“Rain check.” I smile up at his fiery whiskey eyes.

“No cockblocking should be a new Hoard rule.” He grunts and breathes out. “I need a minute.”

“Here, drink some water.” I smile, turn, grab a glass, and run some water for him out of the faucet. He chugs it all and stands straight. He adjusts himself, shifting his belts around, and looks up nodding.

“As good as it’s going to get.” He scowls.

“I love you.” I smile up at him.

“I love you too. You’re not helping.” He smirks down at me.

He grabs my hand, and we head out into the party.

We women start the fire, and everyone toasts the blessing to loud cheers. With his hand under my cape, rubbing circles into my back, we joke and play kubb with the hoard. We are talking to Paige and Vicrul when Snoke slithers up beside us.

“Can I pull you aside for a second my boy?” He purrs, leaning close.

Ben nods, kisses my temple, and follows him into the long house.

I’m watching the game when Cardo comes up beside me.

“Rey, Ben asked if you can hold this for him.” He asks handing me Ben’s horn.

“Sure. Thanks Cardo.” I smile up at him. I take a drink of sweet mead and keep watching the game, cheering when Paige and Vicrul win. Paige walks up smiling, and we do a boob bump.

“Way to kick ass and take names.” I smile at her.

“You know it.” She shrugs, and grabs Ben’s horn taking a huge swig as I shake my head.

“Where’s your mans horn?”

“He’s run off. Ben’s is closer.” She quips, but hands it back. I look into her eyes and shoot back what is left. We both laugh, and head back towards Hux, Vicrul, and the twins.

After a few minutes I feel Ben’s hand slide under my cape and fit back into its place on my sacrum. He leans in and kisses my temple, breathing in my hair.

“What did he want?” I ask up at him.

“Same shit, different day. Heard our big news. He sends his congratulations.” He deadpans. Then we both laugh and shake our heads. _I’m sure he is just so happy for us._

We are all standing there talking and laughing when I start to notice how hot and floaty I’m feeling. I look over and notice that Paige is leaning on Vircul with her eyes rolling shut.

“Ben…” I look up at him, as everything starts to grey out. His concerned face is playing on my eyelids, as I surrender to the void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I went off on a unexpected smutty tangent and so I had to cut the chapter at a different place than I originally planned. I'll try not to leave you hanging for long. 😘


	10. I will do great and terrible things for the ones that I love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a long one. I'm sorry I'm not sorry. I didn't want to cut it before a certain moment, so enjoy the ride.

**Ben**

Snoke could take his fake congratulations and shove them up his wrinkly ass. The whole spiel was just to warn me about how Rey was money digging Ren faire trash. Implied, of course. That man talks circles and never fully gets to the point.

Walking back, I notice how clammy she looked as she smiled back at me. _I hope she’s not getting sick_. I slide my hand under her cape and rub her lower back, and she sways towards me. I lean in and place a kiss on her temple and breathe in her hair already feeling the stress fall off. _She’s my own personal Xanax_.

“What did he want?” She asks up to me and I notice how pale her lips are.

“Same shit, different day. Heard our big news. He sends his congratulations.” I reply sarcastically. _That asshole gives zero shits_. We both laugh and shake our heads.

I keep my hand on her back, and she starts swaying and stumbling to stay standing in one place. Her head seems to roll, like it is on a swivel, while she tries to look around. _What the fuck_? She brings a hand to her forehead, runs her hand over her face, and almost falls forward just from bending a bit.

“Ben..” She whispers holding my arm with both hands. I look up and Vicrul is carrying Paige in his arms with her head limp over his shoulder. Just as I look down, Rey's knees give way and her eyes roll shut.

“Rey! Sweetheart...” I whisper into her ear, lifting her up into my arms as her arms go limp behind her. “What the fuck is happening?” I ask Vicrul who shakes his head with concerned eyes barely leaving Paige.

“Get them to the RV.” I shout quietly drawing Rey close. Hux takes my keys from my hand and runs ahead opening the door for us. I lay Rey on the bed, and Vicrul lays Paige down next to her. I pull the extra quilt out of the cabinet and lay it over them. I run to the closet and dig out my Apple Watch, put it on Rey’s wrist and unlock it. I pull my phone out of my pocket and open the heartrate app. _It’s a little high, but not tachycardic_. Vicrul and I swap concerned glances and head back into the living room. _I’ll be right back beautiful. Hold tight_. Hux, Ushar, and Ap’lek are there waiting and whispering. I switch apps and send out a hoard SOS, calling everyone here.

“What. The. Fuck. Happened?” I breathe with barely controlled rage.

“We don’t know. What ever it was they shared it.” Vicrul states.

“What happened while I went and talked to Snoke?” I ask Hux since he is usually the most observant.

“Paige and Vic were playing kubb against the twins, and Ushar and I were talking. Cardo came up and talked to Rey and then us and then left. Paige and Vic won, and Paige went and talked to Rey. Then we all came together, and you came back.” Hux says gesturing wildly, slowly starting to panic.

Just then the door opens and Kuruk, Trugden, and Cardo come in.

“Pops must have opened the party because there’s an awful lot of people out there.” Cardo states, then stills. “What’s happened?”

“Someone drugged Rey and Paige.” Vicrul states quietly keeping his eyes on me.

Hearing it out loud sends my blood into boil. A roar leaves my chest and I throw a glass off the counter and into the wall. Everyone stands there, eyeing each other, as I grip the countertop and breathe. I unlock my phone and check her heart rate. Still a little high, but steady. _I’m going to kill whoever did this. With my bare fucking hands. I know a million and one ways to do it, and nobody will ever find them_.

“She dropped this outside.” Ushar says handing me a horn.

“Paige did?” I ask without looking at him.

“No, Rey did. It’s yours, right?” He looks around.

“I have mine. It’s right here.” I hold mine up, still attached to my belt. I put that one next to mine and they are almost the same. Same color, same leather and pewter, just slightly smaller.

“Where did she get this?!” I ask the group. “Did anyone see?”

“I gave it to her.” Cardo says quickly. “But Trugden gave it to me, saying it was yours and to give it to Rey.”

“Snoke gave it to me saying Ben gave it to him, to give to Rey to hold for Ben.” Trugden shouts with his hands raised.

“I’m going to fucking kill him.” I seethe. _Holy Fuck_. “Oh my gods… It’s all true.” I whisper, and we all exchange knowing nods.

Ten years ago, my uncle Luke’s wife Mara accused Snoke of drugging and possibly raping her. She didn’t remember anything but woke up in a field behind the faire half naked and alone. The last person she remembered speaking to was Snoke. It was what caused the big rift in my family. My mom, dad and uncle believed her, but My grandpa and I did not trust her. She struggled a lot and was schizophrenic, and her and Luke had serious problems. She was always causing drama and cheated on him a few times. They ended up getting a divorce, and then she just disappeared. Luke helped her family look for her, but either something happened, or she really didn’t want to be found. It broke Luke’s heart that they never found her, and he became a hermit who never leaves his house. I haven’t seen him in 5 years.

“We’ve got to take him down.” I steel my shoulders and keep everyone’s gazes.

My mind starts moving a million miles a minute. This has got to be done right, since he has friends on the board. We need to move before he can spin his web of lies.

“Why would he drug Rey? He knows were already fucking, so I bet he did it to turn her against me. If she thinks I’m the one that drugged her…”

“He did say ‘to give to Rey from Ben to hold for him’ so he wanted her to know that horn was from you.” Trugden agrees.

“Asshole just showed his whole hand trying to turn Rey against me.” I sneer. “Okay, so we need it to look like a regular Saturday. Cardo, walk the camp and grounds and look out for anymore women who he might have been drugged.” He nods and heads for the door. “Twins, stay at the party. Keep eyes on Snoke and Pryde specifically, and text if they go anywhere. It’s naked Jenga day so they will be over there.” They nod together and leave. “Vicrul and I have to stay here with Rey and Paige, since they are probably assuming were off being disgusting. You three stay at the party. If you run into any of Rey or Paiges family tell them they went with us. Keep up the act but listen out for your phone. Text me when everything has died down and everyone has left because we are going to have to sneak the girls out.”

“Where are we taking them?” Vicrul asks concerned.

“I need to call my mom. Then I will let you know. Until then were standing guard here.” He nods and sits on the couch with his head in his hands.

“It’s going to be okay Ben. She’s a tough girl.” Hux says trying to comfort me, placing a hand on my shoulder. “She’s going to wake up and want to kill them too.” I crack a tiny smile. _That’s for damn sure_.

I unlock my phone, check on Rey’s heart rate again, and open the phone app.

“You should go get your apple watch too, so we can keep track of both of their heartrates.” I tell Vicrul, who nods and sneaks out the door.

When he makes it back, Ushar, Hux, and Trugden head out into the party. _Gods please guide us, and ancestors walk beside us. Goddess, I know if Rey were conscious, she would be praying to you too_.

I walk to the bedroom and lean on the door frame watching the sleeping women. I check Rey’s heart rate again and run a hand through my hair. I step in and sit on the bed next to her. I brush her hair off her face and take her circlet off her head. It has left a little crescent moon imprint on her forehead making her look like the true pagan priestess she is. I undue the brass pin on her cape and just leave it open behind her. I take off her new belt, so that she isn’t laying on her new dagger. I pick up her hand with the watch on it and make sure it is on good and placed right since the buckle is closed on the last hole. Her tiny hand lays limp in mine, with her beautifully unique engagement ring shining from the hall light. _How could I let this happen? My Rey. How have I failed so hard at protecting her?_

“She’s not going to blame you B.” Vicrul says quietly, sitting next to Paige and putting his watch on her wrist. “I know you are blaming yourself though.”

“I know it was out of my hands, but I still feel at fault. How could I not protect her?”

“It’s just circumstances B. It is nobodies’ fault but Snokes. And you are protecting her. Right now. She is totally helpless, and you would kill the next person who touched a hair on her head. You have always been hard on yourself, but you know she’s not going to let you when she wakes up.” Vicrul half smiles and holds my gaze. _I know he is right. But I can’t help it that I still feel like shit_.

I squeeze her hand gently and lay it back down on the bed. Closing my eyes to brace myself I unlock my phone and call my mom.

Of course, she picks up after the first ring.

“Benjamin. Do you realize what time it is?” She croaks sleepily in my ear.

“I’m sorry. Mom. It’s kind of an emergency.”

“Is everything okay?! Are you okay?!” I can hear my dad groaning in the background. “Wake. Up. Han. Ben’s had an emergency.”

“Yes, I’m okay. It’s Rey…” I pause. There is so much I still have not told her. “I’m Sorry mom. Luke and Mara were right. Snoke drugged her, and I know because he just did the same thing to Rey… and Paige but I think she was an accident. They are both unconscious on my bed, and I’m not sure what to do next.”

“Does anyone else know? Witnesses?”

“Hux, Ushar, Vicrul, and I were there when they passed out. Cardo was the one who gave her the drink, but he got it from Trugden, who got it from Snoke. So, Trudgen received the drink from Snoke who told him to give it to Rey, from me, to hold knowing she would drink it since it was supposed to be my horn.”

“So, do you want to go to the cops? It would make things easier with the board if I had proof and charges. Think you can get some blood samples?”

“Shit mom. What the fuck?”

“What?!”

“This is just really opportunistic for you isn’t it.” Vicrul pokes my shoulder and hands me his phone with Paige’s heartrate. _Good_. I give him a thumbs up and hand it back.

“I’m just thinking strategically son.”

“Listen, I agree with going to the cops. But I’m not going anywhere until I know she is okay. Her heartrate is all over the place.”

“Then let’s get them to a hospital, everyone gives statements, they take blood, and we kill it all with one stone.”

I look over to Vicrul, mouth ‘Hospital’, and he nods.

“Okay. We will meet you guys out front of the house as soon as we can sneak out. The party is still going, and I don’t want Snoke catching on. The guys are out there keeping tabs on him.”

“Dad and Chewie will meet you guys at the camping gate with some carts.”

“Thank you. I can’t… Nothing can happen to her.” I try to swallow the lump in my throat. “I’ll text when we are heading towards the gate.”

“Okay son. I can not wait to meet this girl. I’ll see you in a bit.”

“Bye.” I answer and hang up. I check my text messages.

* * *

**Kuruk** : Still creeping out the ladies at Jenga. Pryde left drunk as shit with a girl a minute ago, and A is following them.

 **Ap’lek** : They only made it to the benches by CD. She can barely stand and he’s too drunk to help her.

Guys. I think she might be another one.

Definitely another one. She is out cold. Fuck.

 **Cardo** : I’m on my way. I say we fuck him up. He won’t remember anyway.

 **Kylo** : I’ll text my mom. Can you get her to the camping gate? She can come with us to the hospital.

 **Cardo** : I broke his nose and left him passed out on the bench. Maybe someone will come by and grope him in his sleep.

 **Kylo** : Chewie is waiting by the gate. As soon as the party dies down we will meet you guys at the house to head to the hospital. Everyone has to come so we can all make statements.

 **Trugden** : K

 **Ap’lek** : K

 **Kuruk** : okay

 **Ushar** : Hux too?

He’s coming anyway. Nvrmd

 **Vicrul** : Anyone from Resistance show up to the party?

 **Kuruk** : Not yet.

* * *

“B, I think we should at least let Rose know. Paige might wake up in the hospital alone.” Vicrul says to me lifting his head from his phone.

I Stand up and find Rey’s screen cracked phone on her charger. I search through her recent calls and find Roses number and call her. After a few rings she answers.

“Hey! I figured you would be getting ravished Viking style right about now!” She laughs.

“Rose, It’s Ben. Are you alone?”

“Yes, It’s Poe’s night so I’m reading, and waiting for Paige. Why? You’re starting to freak me out.”

“There has been an emergency. I need you to get to the raven gate as soon as you can, and Vicrul will meet you there and help you sneak in.”

“What emergency?! Where’s Rey?! Where’s my sister?!”

“Rey, Paige, and one other girl have been drugged. We are about to head to the hospital, to get them checked out and to give statements to the police.”

“Drugged?! By Who?!! I swear to god I’ll have their balls on a pike.”

“It was Snoke, but he can’t know that we suspect him.”

“Shit. I’m on my way. I’ve got Paige’s purse too. Oh my god.” I hear her start to cry.

“Rose, they are safe. Vicrul and I are standing watch over them, but we need to be quiet and hurry.”

“I’m leaving right now.” She replies and hangs up. I nod to Vicrul and he heads out the door.

I stand up, straighten their quilt, crack the door and sit on the couch. I rub my palms into my eyes, but nothing helps the headache. I unlock my phone and sit watching the heart rate monitor. Its quiet beeps, rises and falls, ringing in my ears. The guilt and helplessness compounds with every minute. I start pacing but the simple fact that I am staring at a phone to check the one I loves heart tones pisses me the fuck off. I start to hear my pulse in my ears, and before I can stop myself, I’m punching a hole in the wall. Then another. _Rey_.

I run some cold water over my face, and bloody knuckles. _I’m going to kill him_. Just after I sit down and pick my phone back up Vicrul and Rose step into the RV. She runs past me and slams the door open. She sits next to Paige, taking her hand in both of hers.

“Ben, there is barely anyone out there.” Vicrul tells me and pulls out his phone.

* * *

**Vicrul** : K, where is Snoke?

 **Kuruk** : He is heading for his RV. I bet we can start moving them.

 **Kylo** : Everyone head here.

* * *

“Okay. Let me text mom. Let’s start getting them ready to move.”

I text mom that we are heading there and turn to Rey. I already took everything extra off her. I feel her cheeks, and she does not feel cold, but she is always cold outside at night. I grab my hoodie and slip it over her head and pull her hands through the sleeves.

I look up and see Hux standing in the doorframe.

“All here. Ready?”

“Yes. Ready.”

I slip an arm under her shoulders, and one under her knees and lift her up. Rose helps me situate her head and arms, so they aren’t hanging loose. I kiss her forehead, and she groans and rolls her face towards mine.

“Shh, Schiaareste. It is me. I’ve got you.” She groans again into my neck. “Ready V?”

“Good to go. Rose has the blanket.” Vicrul answers.

One by one, we slip into the dark through the long house and out the raven gate. Once past the gate, we wait till were all together and then walk to the front camping gate. There with three ATV’s is my Dad, and Uncles Chewie and Lando.

“Hey kid. How do you want to do this? Her in your lap?”

I nod and climb into the passenger seat. Once everyone has a seat we head to the house.

“Mom is with the other one. She is on the couch in the downstairs foyer.”

“I’m going to kill him. Fucking rip him to pieces.”

“I’m with ya’ there. Assholes had it coming for a long time.”

Suddenly Rey throws her head back and cries a bit. The watch vibrates that she needs to breathe and relax.

“Schiaareste, It’s okay. Shhh. We are on our way to the hospital. I am here. I won’t let go.” She cries again and buries her face in my neck. I squeeze her tighter and kiss her temple. I look up and my dad is smiling at me.

“You’ve got it bad.” He smiles down at me.

“I love her so much dad.”

“I know son. I know.”

We pull into the circle driveway and mom comes out of the house.

“Ambulances, or drive?” She asks placing her palm on Rey’s forehead.

“Ambulances might bring a lot of attention. I guess drive.” Her and Dad nod in agreement.

Like a natural born ringleader, mom organizes drivers and all pile into what we can.

“I’m driving Rey.” I shout over my shoulder heading for my car.

“Benny, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Mom calls behind me.

“I’ll get there faster than any of you. And I’m not asking.” I state back. What good is a Lamborghini if I do not get to use it when I actually do need to hurry.

I step up to the passenger door and pull it open all the way. The seats are so low that I must step onto the floorboard to lower her into her seat. I buckle her in and lower her seat back. I close her door and run to the drivers seat nodding to mom and dad. I hit the seat warmers, slide my phone into the dock, flip the switch, push the start, and the engine roars to life. I buckle my seat belt, bloody knuckles gripe the wheel, and pull it down into place.

“Silencer, send text to group ‘The hoard’.” I see the computer engage and bring up the group text. “Grammies hospital is closest. I’m heading there. Send.” I peek over at Rey and bring her hand up to my lips and kiss her palm. _Hang tight sweetheart. Almost there_.

“Text from Vicrul: Alright. We’re right behind you.” The silencer’s computer reads over the sound system. _Not for long V_.

I start to peel out, and my mom waves for me to lower the window.

“Go to Grammies hospital! I’ve already called and told them you were heading their way.”

“Thanks Mom. I’ll keep you guys posted.”

“We will meet you there in a few hours.” Dad waves and pulls mom back. I hit the window button and we are roaring down the street before it is finished closing.

Giving zero fucks about speed limits I fly over all the familiar country roads. As soon as my tires turn onto the highway’s pavement, I am letting her loose. Other cars seem to be parked as I weave us towards Naboo. When the city starts to line the sides of the overpass, I make it into downtown. A few ran red lights, and blown stop signs later, and I turn onto the hospital’s street with Padme Amidala memorial hospital coming into view. I follow the signs to the emergency room entrance and pull into the breezeway revving the engine. I grab my phone, climb out of my seat, and run to open Rey’s door. The valet comes up besides me, eyes my car, and then turns and stares wide eyed at me. I look down and notice that I still have all my armor on. _Shit_. I step to the front, pop the hood, and take off my belts and armor. Just as I have thrown the last piece into the hood and slam it shut some nurses run out of the automatic doors with a stretcher. I throw the keys to the valet, grab Rey’s purse, and make my way to her side to grab her hand.

“Mr. Solo?” The nurse on the opposite side of the stretcher asks.

“Yes. My fiancé and two others were drugged at a party. They should be here soon.” I hurry squeezing Rey’s hand.

“Yes, your Mother called ahead, and everything is ready and waiting. We’ve got the suite set up, so we can start some tests and start reversing the effects.” She states professionally, and I nod. I walk beside them never releasing Rey’s hand, and we squeeze into an elevator. The door’s open and after a few more turns she is pushed into a room with a wall of windows overlooking the city. There is a sitting room, and a bathroom in the corner. They push the stretcher up next to the bed and with a practiced heave they transfer her over effortlessly. I stand there, holding her hand running my thumb over her pulse point, as they run around the room in perfect efficiency setting her up onto monitors and starting her Hep-lock IV port. They take my watch off her wrist and place it on the counter.

“Mr. Solo. It is standard procedure with date rape drug situations to do a body examination, and to do a rape kit. The rape kit portion will not be done until she is conscious and can consent to it, but we will scan her body for marks or bruises and photograph anything we find for the detectives. Would you mind stepping outside. We will go get you as soon as she is dressed and settled.”

I nod in shock, lean down, kiss her forehead, and take a big breath in her hair. _I’ll be right outside. I’m not going anywhere_.

I step into the hall, lean back onto the wall, and slide down to the floor opposite of her door. I unlock my phone and sit there staring at my background. After our round of clothes on circle sex Rey grabbed my phone, swiped to the camera and drug me into a selfie. Her rosy cheeks and shining eyes as I kiss her cheek makes my heart stop. Just then my phone vibrates.

* * *

**Vicrul** : We’re here. Rose went with Paige as they took her to her room.

They took the other girl. We don’t even know her name.

We are all in the waiting room.

 **Kylo** : I’m in the hallway waiting for them to let me back in.

Keep an eye out for my mom and dad.

* * *

After a few minutes, the door opens, and the nurse comes to a stop in front of me.

“Mr. Solo! I was just going to get you. We are all done, and she is settled.” She reassures down to me. I stand and walk past her to Rey’s side. Her hair is fanned out around the pillow, and she is wearing a clean white gown. The blankets are tucked up under her arms, with her ring hand out of the covers attached to the IV pump. The nurse brings me a chair, pushing it towards me with a smile. “We took blood tests, so as soon as we get the results, we will know our next move. Sit tight. My name is Kenda. If you need anything, or if she shows any signs of consciousness press this button.” She states pointing to the red button on the rail of the bed.

I nod, and squeeze Rey’s hand. Kenda clicks a few things on the computer, grabs the vials on the counter, and leaves me alone to my thoughts. The steady beeps like a balm on my soul. *Vibrates*

* * *

**Cardo** : Your mom and dad are here.

And some police officers have just stepped in to start asking questions.

Your mom is heading your way.

 **Vicrul** : Should I send them your way, or are you coming down here?

 **Kylo** : I’ll go down there once mom gets here.

* * *

After a few minutes, and a soft knock on the door, mom walks in wearing her concerned face.

“How’s she doing?” She asks, placing a hand on my shoulder and rubbing my back.

“Still the same.” I reply swallowing back tears. “Mom. I’m so sorry. What I said to Luke. How everything went down. I get it now. I want to kill him. How fucking dare he hurt her.” I seethe, my hands clenching into fists.

“He is getting what is coming to him Ben. You just worry about her for now.” She pats looking down to the bed. “That’s a beautiful ring she’s got on there.” She smiles knowingly up to me. “Were you planning on telling me soon?”

“Mom. Even here. In a hospital. You can’t stop yourself from giving me shit.”

“It’s my job. Seriously though Ben. I’m the last to know.”

“Because I knew you would be like this.” I mutter. “I was going to tell you, and take her to meet you, and then all this happened. We are getting handfasted next weekend. If she still wants to…” I frown down at Rey. I look up to see moms eyes blink back tears. “I can’t live without her.” She nods and leans me in for a hug.

“She’s going to be fine. From all I hear from Finn and Poe, you’ve got yourself a real firecracker.” She smiles down to me.

“That she is.” I smile back.

Mom and I are catching up when Kenda knocks and returns to the room.

“Okay Mr. Solo, you did a good job bringing her in. The test results came back with high levels of Gamma-Hydroxybutyric Acid and flunitrazepam, also called Rohypnol. It is my understanding that she shared her drink with one of the other victims, Correct?” She asks me over her glasses.

“Yes, that’s what we think happened since they passed out at the same time.” I answer.

“Well, that might have saved her life. Just the half dose she did get was very high. If she would have drank the whole dose she might have gone into organ failure.”

My moms hand tightens on my shoulder as I breathe through my new bout of rage. I close my eyes and focus on rubbing Rey’s pulse point. After giving me a minute Kenda continues…

“Luckily both of those usually dissipate with little residual side effects, after some time. We will keep her on the IV fluids, and we should start to see her become more conscious soon. She will likely be disoriented, and possibly nauseated. She might get full body shivers, and unusual body movements. That is the drug withdrawals and should pass quickly. Just hold her hand and let her know you are here. I will be back every once and a while to check on you guys.”

“I need to go talk to the officers. Do you think I have time to go and come back before she wakes?” I ask Kenda as she is leaving.

“It will likely be a few hours. And even longer before she is coherent. I think you should have time.” She nods and leaves the room.

“Mom. Can you watch over her? I don’t want to leave her alone.” I ask down to her as I stand.

“Of course. I will be right here.” She smiles up at me taking my chair. I nod, bend over and kiss Rey’s temple, and head downstairs.

After a few hours of explaining and repeating everything that I know I start to get really frustrated. Then after one small implication, I decide to call my lawyer… just in case. They begin asking me about some suspicious finger shaped bruises on her hips, and if I know how those got there. _Yup. I intimately know how they got there. But it seems more and more likely that you won’t believe me._ I start to pace, feeling like a caged animal. *Vibrate*

* * *

**Mom** : She is starting to wake.

She is shivering and keeps saying Moon pie over and over.

Are they still asking you questions? At the Registrar’s?

* * *

“My fiancé is starting to wake up. I need to get back upstairs.” I state, starting to stand.

“We aren’t done asking questions Mr. Solo. I need you to sit down.” He stands blocking the door.

I run a hand through my hair, shake out my arms and clench my fists over and over. _Where the fuck is my lawyer_.

**Rey**

“Miss Niima, can you hear me? You are in the hospital and safe.” I hear in the echo behind my eye lids. My head is swimming, and it sounds like I am under water. I take a few big breaths and try to open my eyes. The bright lights burn, and I cannot seem to focus on anything. I blink and rub my eyes trying to clear the fog. I call out for Ben, but I lose myself again to the black water.

When I resurface, it is the beeping that I follow into consciousness. I blink my eyes open and this time the light is not as bright. I scan the room, trying desperately to focus and find his face. There are three feminine shaped blobs patting and shushing me.

“Miss Niima, you are safe. Try and breathe and slow your heart rate.” I hear beside me.

“Where is moon pie?” I whisper and barely recognize my voice. “I want my moon pie.”

“Can you take two big breaths for me? Innnnnn and ooouuuuutttt.” _This bitch is pissing me off_.

I start to claw around me to feel for anything familiar, and I feel the water pull me back down.

“What exactly is happening? I need answers now.” I hear from an angry feminine voice. “My son needs to be here. And he is needed now.”

“I don’t have control over any of that. That is in the hands of the police, but I need you to calm down or I will need to call security.” I hear from my other side.

“She is almost fully awake, and the last time he had texted me they were still questioning him.” I feel a soft hand grab mine and squeeze. “She needs him.”

I open my eyes and find two women on either side of my bed, leaning into each other. A nurse, and a small fiery woman with grey braided hair and soft expressive eyes. Ben’s eyes.

“Rey, darling, I’m Leia. I’m Ben’s mom. He so wanted to be here when you woke up.” She whines, looking nurse bitch in the eyes.

“Where is he? Where am I? What…” I croak, trying to sit up.

“He went downstairs to help answer the officer’s questions, and he hasn’t come back yet. They said he is being held for further questioning. Whatever the fuck that means.” She mutters, sitting in the chair behind her.

“I am going to murder Snoke and pee on his shallow grave…” I palm my eye sockets. “It was him, wasn’t it. How did he get to Ben’s horn?...” I run a hand down my face and gasp. “Where’s Paige?! Is she okay?!”

“Paige is fine. She’s starting to wake up too. Rose is with her.” She soothes patting my hand.

“Where is Ben?” I turn and square my shoulders at miss nurse. “I want him here now.”

“Miss Niima, I’m not sure where he is. As she said, the police have held him up for questioning. Now that you are awake, I need you to sign some forms and we need to discuss the next steps.” She says trying to soothe me and change the subject.

“Next steps?” I ask.

“In these situations it is protocol that we do a rape kit, so that we can get as much evidence to the authorities. It consists of a few swabs, and…”

“Excuse me?! I wasn’t raped.” I squeak and grip Leia’s hand.

“You were unconscious for several hours. Do you have any memory of what happened?”

“No, I don’t have any memory. But I know Ben wouldn’t rape me. That’s disgusting.” I yell, starting to get flushed.

“It is still suggested because you never know.” She states, as if it is obvious.

“I am not taking a rape kit. I do not consent. If you stick a swab up there I know exactly what the results will be. I pre-apologize mommy…” I look over to Leia, and back at nurse bitch. “but we fuck like rabbits. Ben’s name will be all over that test in capitol letters. And I know he wouldn’t rape me. I’m not taking it.”

Nurse lady blushes and starts to huff. She heads to the computer and starts angry typing. I look over at Leia who has her chin up and a smile on her knowing lips. _I love her already_. 

I sit up in the bed and start to rock back and forth. I need to get some of this fire out, or I am about to explode. _Oh Moon Pie. All this bullshit is just going to make you hate yourself more. FUCK. I am going to kill Snoke_.

“I need Ben.” I start repeating, running my hands up and down my arms but nothing stops the goosebumps climbing up my body.

“I’m sure he will be here soon. Please try and sit back and relax.” Nurse bitch says from the computer.

“You assholes are not understanding me. I am obviously not making myself clear. Bring him to me now. Or I go find him.”

“There is no need for the language. You have just been through a very traumatizing event. You need to sit back and calm down.” She sooths from beside me.

“Bitch. I get traumatized for breakfast. Being drugged at a party and brought safely to the hospital by my fiancé is nothing compared to the rest of the shit show that is my life. Now quit placating me and get your ass on the phone and get him up here. Now.” She stares in shock and then turns on her heel and runs into the hall.

“Welcome to the family darling. You will fit right in.” Leia smiles down at me, patting my hand.

After five long minutes filled with rocking and worried tears Miss nurse steps back into the room.

“They are holding him for questioning and he might be needed to be transferred to the station down the street. He is apparently being... uncooperative to questioning.” She says looking down at her shoes.

“Well than that’s my cue.” I state and throw my legs over the side of the bed. I peel the tape off of my arm and pull out my IV. I stand and grab a tissue and fold my elbow on it to stop the bleeding.

“What are you doing?! Get back in your bed!” Miss nurse yells behind me, as I pull off all the monitors and the room fills with angry beeps.

She stands in front of me and tries to hold on to my arm to bring me back towards the bed.

“Get your hands off me. I will be going down there and there is no force on this earth that can stop me.” I yell, holding her gaze. 

“If I need to sedate you I will.” She grunts as I pull my arm free.

“Oh, I just woke up from being drugged and you want to do it again.” I laugh psychotically. _Crazy bitch_. “Mommy, where was he at the last time you heard from him?” I ask coming around the end of the bed. 

“In a room by the registrars desk down in the lobby.” She smiles and stands. She turns me, ties my gown in the back, and then puts my cheeks in both her hands. “I’ll hold the fort here.” I nod and blink back tears.

Before nurse bitch can stop me, I am down the hall walking as fast as I can in my yellow grippy socks. I reach an elevator and hit the button over and over until the doors open. I hear commotion down the hall, and just as the doors close, I see another nurse yell into the closing crack. I hit the lobby button and hold onto the rail with my cheek pressed against the cool metal wall. _I’m coming Moon Pie_.

When the elevator smooths to a stop, and the doors open, I run into the Lobby. Over my shoulder I see Ushar, Hux, and Vicrul sitting and talking to an officer. They spot me and shoot up running towards me but are stopped by another officer.

“Where is he?” I spit fire.

“By the check out desk!” Vicrul shouts to me before being pushed back.

I see the officers start to talk and turn towards me. I look around and notice the direction arrows on the beams above me. I spot the Registrars desk arrow and run that direction. Just as I am turning the corner into another big lobby, I can just barely hear loud deep yelling around a corner up ahead. _I’m here Moon pie! I know you didn’t do anything wrong!_

“BEN!” I yell coming around the corner. I stop at every door and peer into the windows.

“You cannot legally keep me here. I didn’t do anything. Where the fuck is my lawyer?!” I hear before I find the right door. I run up, grab the handle, and swing it open slamming it into the wall. All three men stand at once, and I push myself through the two with their backs to me and throw myself into Ben’s arms. _Home_.


	11. Revenge is beneath me, but accidents do happen Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brought to you by Monster- by Shawn Mendes and Justin Bieber.   
> This chapter took me a long time. It had to be perfect, so instead of condensing I am breaking this part into two parts, and leaving the ending for last chapter. I just couldn't cut it short. Thank you for reading! More to come soon.

**Rey**

The detectives trying to get our attention become background noise, because I’ve got my arms wrapped so tight around Ben’s neck and they are going to have to kill me to get me to let go. His arms are crossed behind my back locking me into place as we whisper to each other ignoring the world.

“I’m so sorry Rey. They wouldn’t let me go.” He inhales a sob, and his broad chest expands pushing me back into his arms tighter. “I’m sorry I didn’t pay attention. I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you.” He buries his face in my hair and tries to catch his breath.

“You kept me safe. You got me here. Please Moon pie. Please don’t blame yourself.” I hiccup as the tears fall freely down my face. “I love you so much. Please don’t blame yourself.” I raise my head to meet his forehead with mine. _Third eye kiss_.

“I love you too.” He whispers back kissing my wet cheek and rubs my nose with his. “I’m going to fucking kill Snoke.”

“Not if I get him first.” I smile back, looking up through my wet lashes.

“We are going to need you two to separate and explain.” The detective commands behind me.

I school my face before I get us into more trouble, and nod to Ben. He returns my feet to the earth, and I slowly slide my palms down his chest to turn towards the two men waiting. He reaches for my hand and threads his fingers with mine.

“I’m assuming that you, young lady, are the Fiancé. Correct?” The detective asks squeezing the bridge of his nose.

“Correct. I woke up in my room and they told me he was being held for questioning, and that he was not allowed to come back up. So, I came down.” I squeeze Ben’s hand.

“Can we please sit down and finish this. I’m guessing you want to stay?” He asks me and shuffles papers.

“Yes… Please.” I nod and wipe my cheeks with my free hand.

He nods and both men sit down. Ben sits down and scoots back guiding me with his helping hands. I go to sit in the seat beside him, but I change my mind. I stand and sit sideways in his lap with my head laying on his shoulder and my nose in his neck. He leans forward and sprawls both tattooed hands on the edge of the table enveloping over me in my own not so little man cave. He looks down at me and we share a breath. Over my shoulder I see the detectives lean forward to protest, but then they both lean back silently. I look up and practically convulse. His shirt sleeves are pushed up to his elbows, with his black and white bear arms braced, long tattooed fingers bent like claws digging into the table, and strong shoulders rolled forward. His hair is wild, his broad chest heaving with every breath, and there’s fire in his whiskey eyes. _Fucking say something. I dare you._ _Moon pie is done playing games_. I nuzzle deeper into my scary Viking man cave and pray to the goddess for help with this mess.

“Okay. Mr. Solo, tell us again what happened after Miss Niima and Miss Tico became unconscious?”

“Vicrul was holding Paige, and I carried Rey. We took them to my RV, which is close to the field by where we were. We put them on the bed and covered them with a blanket. I put my Apple watch on Rey’s wrist so that I could keep record of her heartrate. If you give me back my phone, I can show you.” He pauses and takes a deep steadying breath. I shiver into his chest and try to tuck in closer. “Are you cold Schiaareste?” He asks rubbing a hand up and down my back.

“A little.” I nod, looking down at my thin hospital gown. I did not think this all the way through.

He kisses me on the temple and leans back in the chair. He tucks his Mjolnir necklace under his collar and pulls his tunic over his head leaving him in his sleeveless undershirt. After pulling it right side out again he helps it over my head, and I push my arms through the long sleeves. He pulls the shirt down so that it covers my knees, and then sits forward returning to how he was. I snuggle back into my spot and bury my nose in his shirt.

“Then Vicrul and I head back into the living room where Hux, Ushar, and Ap’lek were waiting. I sent a text for the rest of the hoard to come over. Trugden, Cardo, and Kuruk come in. Cardo hands me the horn that Rey had dropped when she passed out, thinking it was mine, but I still had mine on my belt…”

“Explain the horn. Why would she have it?” The older detective asks.

“A drink horn. They are usually bull or Ox horns that have been carved and sealed. It is a clan tradition that couples share a horn. I think it became tradition because of potential for situations like this. So that women only drink from someone they trust. When I stepped away, I took mine with me, but the man who drugged Rey knew exactly what my horn looks like and got one that looks remarkably similar.”

“Was there alcohol in the horn?” He asks while crossing his arms.

“Yes. There is always lots of beer and mead at the clan parties.” Ben replies, getting frustrated again.

“It was mead. Grapefruit I think.” I speak from under Ben’s arms. “It was very sweet.”

“What happened after that? Where were the girls?”

“The girls were left alone in the bedroom. I kept track of Rey’s heartrate on my phone, and Vicrul watched Paige’s on his. After we realized what happened with the horn I sent everyone back out into the party so that they could keep track of the two responsible, and look out in case there were others. Vicrul and I stayed at the RV to watch over Rey and Paige. Ap’lek texted saying that there was another girl passed out on a bench being assaulted by one of culprits.”

“What?!” I shout and sit up.

“Ap’lek had followed them from the party. Pryde was drunk, and she stopped being able to walk so he drug her to a bench by Crimson Dawn. He was kissing on her and feeling her up when Ap’lek and Cardo pulled him off her.”

“I’m going to beat his creep face to a pulp. I want to wrap my tiny hands around his sleazy neck and watch the light leave his eyes.” Ben smiles his crooked smile and kisses my forehead while I ripple with rage clinching and unclenching my fists in my lap. The detectives share a glance. Ben continues.

“Cardo carried her to the camping gate and my uncle Chewie gave them a ride to…”

Suddenly the door flies open, and a tall tan man in a tight navy pinstripe one button suit is pushing his way into the room.

“Cassian. It took you long enough.” Ben exhales.

“Had a hospital mix up. It’s been dealt with.” He replies frustrated. He places his briefcase on the table and turns to the detectives. “Cassian Andor, Mr. Solo’s Attorney. Gentlemen. You know the drill. I need some time with my client.”

They nod and stand up, obviously frustrated.

“Miss Niima, can you come stand out in the hall with us please?” The older detective asks. I burrow deeper into Ben’s lap gripping his shirt and shaking my head into his neck.

“She is a client too.” Ben says looking at Cassian expectantly and wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

“Ben, I’ve never…” Cassian says shaking his head.

“I’ll double your retainer.” Ben interrupts smoothly.

“Gentlemen, looks like she’s a client too.” Cassian says to the detectives, gesturing towards the door.

Once the door closes, Cassian unbuttons his suit jacket and sits with his hands steepled together on the table looking expectantly at Ben.

“It’s a mess, isn’t it?” Ben sighs rubbing a hand down my back.

“Yes. Yes, it is. What the fuck happened Ben?”

“They took pictures of Rey while she was unconscious.” He runs a hand through his hair. “Said it was hospital protocol during date rape drug situations. They found questionable bruises on her hips, started asking me if I knew how she got them, and I refused to answer and called you.” He pauses and looks down at me. “After that they wouldn’t let me leave.”

“Wait, so they are trying to say you could have done something to me while I was out?” I ask up at Ben.

“It’s just enough to make them question my story.”

“I wouldn’t do the rape kit for the same reason.” I frown, looking up at him. How could anyone think my Moon pie could hurt me like that? _Oh, what a mess_.

“Why didn’t you guys call the police to the Faire?” Cassian asks calmly.

“We didn’t want Snoke to know that we were moving against him. So that we had time to file charges and talk to the board before he did.”

“By not calling the cops to the scene you guys have accidently incriminated yourselves. There’s just not a lot tying Snoke to this, and now there’s more questions than answers. That’s just what it comes down to.” Cassian states.

“But I’m the victim, right? I am not pressing anything against them. I want the one who drugged me held responsible, not the guys who got me to the hospital and didn’t do anything wrong.”

“What we need to do is focus on telling what happened. Do not answer anything that does not involve the party or bringing the girls to the hospital. I will be here the whole time. Focus on explaining everything tying to Snoke and Pryde. They don’t know all the lingo and traditions.” We both nod in agreement. “They are just doing their job and having so many people involved muddies the waters. We need to clear it up for them.”

After everyone is seated again Ben continues where he left off. With my face buried in his neck, and his steady heartbeat pulsing against my cheek my eyes start to feel heavy. I am startled awake by Ben’s booming voice and racing heartbeat.

“I’m not answering it because it isn’t relevant.” Ben bellows beneath me.

“She was brought directly to the hospital, the bruises happened before the drugging- which is the crime here- so they are irrelevant.” Cassian chimes in beside us.

“We are just trying to answer every question, and the only thing left to answer is what was found during her body inspection. She had no external signs of abuse, except for those bruises.”

“As my lawyer said, those bruises…” Ben starts, but I interrupt.

“Which time do you think it was that I got those Moon pie?” I spit from his lap leaning forward. “The time you tossed me like a wet paper towel around the RV, or the time we rutted like animals in the stone circle on the grass?” I lock my arms straight on the table and stare down the detectives.

“So those were received consensually?” The older detective asks red faced.

“Were. They. Ever. I am surprised they were only on my hips. There was an awful lot of spanking and choking involved.” I dead pan and I feel Ben’s silent chuckle against my back. “Questions answered gentlemen?”

They both clear their throats and nod. I sit back onto Ben’s chest and he plants a smiling kiss on my shoulder. _Leave my Moon pie alone dickheads_.

“Yes, we think so. The problem now is moving forward with charges. We have enough evidence to arrest and hold Mr. Pryde, since Miss Erso was more conscious and has physical evidence, but we do not have any physical evidence to move forward with charges against Mr. Snoke.” The detective leans back, and we sit in pregnant silence.

A knock on the door turns all heads as a well-dressed woman steps into the room.

“Mr. Solo, I am Mrs. Johnson the hospital facilitator. I would like to apologize for tonight’s events. Everything is most unusual, and unexpected. Officers, I kindly ask you to continue this conversation after Miss Niima is returned to her suite.” Everyone looks around and nods in agreement. Ben breathes in my hair and leans back helping me stand back up. His fingers thread into mine and he holds the door open for me.

“See fellas…” I call over my shoulder to the detectives. “He pulls my hair _and_ holds the door for me. This man is a gentleman. You should be ashamed of yourselves.”

Stepping into the lobby I see the whole hoard seated together talking to some officers, with coffee in their hands. The air seems to taste different than the last time I ran through here. Hux and Vicrul wave at us as we head to the elevators.

“We will be back up to finish up the conversation shortly Mr. Solo, Miss. Niima.” The detectives nod to us and head to the others.

“How are you feeling Miss. Niima?” Mrs. Johnson asks as the doors open, using her hand to keep the doors there until everyone is in.

“Fine. A little cold, and a little tired. I don’t even know what time it is.” I put a hand on my forehead. “and I just realized how badly I need to pee.” I say tapping my foot. Ben’s hand runs up and down my back, and as soon as the elevator beeps and opens the doors he helps me make my way to my room.

Opening the door, I see Leia stand up from her place on the chair with relief on her face.

‘Oh, thank the goddess…” She says holding out both her arms.

“Pause that mommy. I’ll be right back.” I say over my shoulder heading to the bathroom door. I watch her and Ben hug as I close the door.

After finally relieving myself I go to wash my hands and still at the reflection in the mirror. _Nobody said anything?!_ I look like I have been mauled by a bear. What was smoky eyes now looks like I have fought a few rounds and lost. My hair is one big knot on the back of my head, and I have visible tear streaks through all the grime on my cheeks. I am taking a shower.

I start the shower behind me and pull Ben’s shirt off placing it on the chair for afterward. I untie the hospital gown and throw it in the hamper. Stepping in the shower I notice all the smeared blood from my IV down my arm, hands and neck. As I am soaping up there is a knock on the door.

“Miss. Niima, I know a shower sounds nice, but the hot water might make you lightheaded. Can we come in?” The nurse calls through the door.

“Ben can come in.” I shout back. _Still not sure about you_.

After a second I hear the door open, and the toilet seat close. I peek out and see my handsome Moon pie sitting on the toilet with his arms crossed over his chest and a smile on his face. I blow him a kiss from behind the curtain and he shakes his head smiling. I start singing off key and finishing rinsing off. After I turn the water off, I pull the curtain back and step out into the bathroom naked and soaking wet. Since the towels are hanging behind the toilet I step up between his legs and reach forward to grab a towel, placing a wet hand on his thigh to help hold myself up.

“You are a succubus.” He smiles and I see his hands open and close into fists.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” I smile down at him with false innocence, pulling the towel off the rack. “I’m just getting a towel.” He smiles and shakes his head, recrossing his arms over his chest. I wrap the towel around myself and start to finger through the knot on my head. He pushes himself up, stands behind me, and starts helping me untangle the mess. After a few minutes I can run my hands through my hair again. I turn and loop my arms around his neck meeting his forehead with mine.

“Thank you.” _For this. For being you. For everything and nothing at the same time_.

“Of course. Feeling human again?” He asks down to me.

“Yes.” I sigh and bring him down for a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He sighs. He swallows and closes his eyes. “I was so scared. I have never been so scared of anything else in my entire life.”

“Shhhh. I’m okay. We’re okay. Now we hold tight to each other and move forward.” I have done this enough. Over and over again. Feel how you feel but keep moving forward. He nods and snakes his arms around my waist holding me tight. We hold each other for a minute letting our feelings settle. I nod and step back. I grab his shirt and throw it back on, leaving the towel on the floor.

“Let’s go get the bastards.” I square my shoulders and smile.

Waiting outside of the bathroom was the nurse, frazzled but professional.

“Miss. Niima. I feel like we have started off on the wrong foot. My name is Kenda and I am the head nurse on this floor. I am sorry for the misunderstandings earlier involving Mr. Solo. It was out of my control.” She starts, guiding me to the bed. “I would like to start over.” She smiles back at me.

“I’m sorry too. I hope I did not get you in trouble. I just needed him… And I have a hard time with people telling me what to do.” I look down at my feet. _Spittin’ truths_. “Do over sounds good.”

“Good. Let’s get you comfy on the bed and hooked back up.” She smiles down at me and pulls back the blanket.

Once all the monitors are in place again, she starts a new IV on my other arm. Ben stands by my bed, never letting go of my hand while his mom sits in the chair. Cassian is waiting in the sitting area, on his phone.

“Once you finish this bag of fluids, and everything still looks good and stable I can start the paperwork to get you out of here, or you can sleep, and I can start the release papers in the morning.”

“What time is it?” I ask, realizing its probably already morning.

“4:15” Kenda says looking at her watch.

“I don’t know.” I smile up to Kenda. “Can I think for a bit, and talk to the officers and then decide?”

“Of course, take your time. Try and relax. Hit the red button if you need me.” Kenda nods and leaves the room.

“We need to think of what our next move is. What did the officers mean that the other girl had more physical proof?” I wonder out loud.

“That is where I come in.” Leia smiles and shrugs her shoulders. “I planted Miss. Erso at that party. Most of those Valkyries work for me. Not the sex worker, though she was very forthcoming, information wise.” She smiles at us. “I instructed the girls to keep their phones recording anytime they were there at First Order, and to not drink anything unless they got it themselves. Jyn decided to put herself in deeper than I instructed, and she taped the whole thing. I have given the iCloud password to all the recordings to the officers.”

Ben and I just sit there stunned. Cassian smiles from the couch.

“How long have you been doing this?” Ben asks finally.

“A few years. There was an incident that made it to the board, and I suspected Snoke and now Pryde were at it again. Instead of acting on it then I decided to dig for more information. I am sorry that all this came to a head with you in the middle, Rey darling.”

“Oh mommy. That’s so badass….” I smile. “I love your mother Ben. I’m not even mad.”

“I love you too darling. I have been trying to pull Ben away from Snoke for years, but history was hard to overcome. It was you that made this happen.” She leans forward and takes my hand in hers. I cry a bit and squeeze Ben’s hand.

“I’m still in shock, I think.” Ben swallows from beside me.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I didn’t want you involved.” She says quietly up to him. “I didn’t want you mad at me.”

“I’m not mad Mom. Not at you. Your psycho overprotectiveness has come in clutch this time.” He states and I tsk from the bed.

A knock on the door interrupts our moment, and Kenda steps in.

“The officers are here, if you are ready to talk Miss. Niima.”

“Yes, please.” I nod, anxious to get moving to whatever is next. I squeeze Ben’s hand and take a deep breath.

The two officers from the room are there and are joined by another who I think I saw talking to Vicrul. They step into the room and nod hellos to all of us.

“I think everything is set. We are moving forward with charges against Mr. Pryde, but I am afraid that if we move forward with anything against Mr. Snoke, we won’t have enough to make it stick.” The new officer states, hands on his hips.

“What if we take a play from Mommy’s playbook? Tape him?” I ask up to Ben.

“I would have to do it. I don’t think he would confess anything to you. Especially not to Mom.” Ben agrees, running a hand through his hair. “That means we would have to get back before he sees that we were gone. Are you sure you’re okay Schiaareste?” He asks and his mom covers her mouth with her hand.

“Yes. 100%.” I answer, but he keeps my eyes. “Okay, 90%. I’m fine. I’ve been through worse.” He nods and turns back to the officers.

“If we got a confession on tape would that be enough?” Ben asks.

“Yes, I would think so.” The officer answers.

“It would need to be done carefully Ben. He needs to say it. If it seems like you are leading him it can get thrown out.” Cassian says stepping up to the end of the bed. Ben nods and starts rubbing my pulse point with his thumb.

“We will be at the faire at noon. We will arrest them both, and hopefully you get it. Here is my card in case you need to get a hold of me sooner.” He steps forward and hands the card to Ben.

“Oh, and this belongs to you.” He hands Ben his phone. He shakes both our hands, and all three officers leave the room.

“So what did you decide Miss Niima?” Kenda asks stepping into the room.

“I would like to hurry and get discharged please.” I answer, standing and stretching. Still attached to all the beeping machines.

“Yes Ma’am. Let me go grab the paperwork, and then I’ll be back to remove you from everything.” She smiles back and heads out. 

“Oh goddess! Did you bring my purse Moon pie?!” I turn and ask up to Ben.

“Yes, I think they put it in one of these cabinets with all your clothes.” He says releasing my hand and opening cabinets. He finds everything folded and organized and brings them to the bed.

“I hope they take my crappy student insurance. I don’t even know if I have the card with me.” I say mostly to myself digging through my void of a purse.

“Rey, you don’t have to worry about that.” Ben says sitting on the bed next to me. “I have already paid for all three of you.”

“What… What?” I ask dropping my purse onto the bed crystals spilling out and onto the blanket.

“It’s not as bad as it sounds. This is my grandma’s hospital, so I have some privileges here.” He says quickly. Leia nods from her chair.

“I don’t know what to say.” I whisper.

“You don’t need to say anything. I know we have not talked about it, but you don’t have to worry about money. Ever again.” He grabs my hand and I sit on my heels on the bed next to him.

“I don’t need money to be happy, Ben.” I look down at our hands, my moonstone ring lighting up my hand. “Only you.”

“I know, Schiaareste. That is why I haven’t brought it up. I knew you wouldn’t care one way or another.” He pulls my head down for a kiss. “I do want you to know what comes with me though.” I nod and put my hand over his on my face.

Kenda knocks on the door and pauses at the door. We all turn and look up. Ben kisses my hand and gets off the bed. I sit back on the pillows and nod to Kenda. _Let’s get out of here_.

Hand in hand, back in my dress, we step out of the elevator and walk into the lobby. We hug our goodbyes to Leia and Han, and thank Cassian for his hard work. As soon as I am past the first row of chairs I am tackled by Rose and Paige, and we just cry clinging tight to each other.

“I’m so glad you are okay.” Rose cries in my ear, kissing my cheek.

“I am too. Are you okay Paige?” I ask wiping tears and snot off my face. Ben steps up behind Rose and slips me a tissue. _Thanks baby_.

“Yes, thanks to Vicrul and Ben. The other girl, Jyn, got a different drug. She was conscious but unable to move. How fucking scary is that?” _Geez_.

“Fuck. I can’t imagine.” I really don’t want to. _I knew he was a sicko_.

“She said it was worth it though because Khal Drogo saved her.” Rose jokes next to us.

After working out the plan with the group we all head out into the emerging morning. We hug and they head to their cars.

“We’ve got to wait for the Valet.” Ben says pulling me close. He runs his nose down mine and brings me in for a kiss. I slide my hands up his chest and around his neck deepening the kiss. He pulls back and smiles down at me. “I can’t wait to keep you forever.” I smile back.

I hear the engine, before I see the car. Suddenly roaring towards us and into the breezeway is his matte black Lamborghini Huracan. _Dear 8-pound 6-ounce baby Jesus. Shake and bake Ben_. The valet opens the door and steps out.

“I think I just came.” I joke not taking my eyes off this gorgeous super charged piece of Italian perfection. “Nice spoiler. What, no vertical doors?”

“I’m too tall. I kept hitting my head on the door.” He shrugs.

“I will be fucking you on every surface of this car.” I turn from the car to see Ben’s smile, and the Valet’s mouth drop.

“No doubts there Schiaareste.” Ben replies with that crooked smile and turns to tip the valet.

“Oh Moon pie, can I drive it?...” I practically beg. He stops and kisses my forehead, spanning his hands around my waist deciding.

“Later. I promise.” He says extending his pinky. I sigh and link my pinky with his. “Let’s get you on the insurance first.” _Always gotta be so responsible_.

“I’m going to hold you to that.” I say as I open the passenger door and slide onto the black leather seat. _We are going to make a mess of these one day_. “I’ve always wanted to drive one of these.”

“Can you drive Manual?” He asks sliding his phone into the dock and buckles his seat belt.

“And here I was thinking you didn’t have a sexist bone in your body.” I retort.

“Hey! If I’m going to let you drive her, I want to make sure you aren’t going to grind the gears.” He smiles over at me.

“Sunshine, my little yellow Toyota I built, is manual. Don’t worry, I want to grind on your gears, not hers.” I smile back. He shifts and we drive into the dawn.

**Ben**

Driving has always been my therapy. Focus simplifying to just the actions needed to move you and where you are going. Your brain just let’s go and clears. Flying over the familiar country roads, shifting gears with Rey’s fingers laced over mine is as good as therapy gets. About 5 minutes into our drive, she pushes her chair seat back and closes her eyes. I quietly sigh and bring her hand up and kiss her knuckles. _I’m sure she is more tired than she is letting me see_.

After pulling into the circle drive and turning off the engine I turn and run my hand up and down her forearm and bring her palm to my face to kiss.

“We are here Schiaareste.” I say quietly and her head turns slowly as she stretches in her seat.

She opens her eyes and gives me a small smile. Slowly sitting up, she turns to me and frowns.

“I’m not excited about this part.” She says quietly looking down at her hands.

“Yeah, me neither.” I nod and breathe in agreement. “I know it’s not real.”

She nods and I squeeze her hand. “I love you.”

“I know. I love you too.” We lock eyes, take a breath, and head to the RV. 

Once we are in with the door locked, I pull out my phone.

* * *

**Kylo** : K, and A are you guys in place?

**Kuruk** : I’m at the RV watching his door.

**Ap’lek** : I’m at my table pretending to be asleep.

**Kylo** : okay. Rey and I are in the RV waiting.

* * *

Rey lays down on the couch and wraps the blanket around her and over her head into a cocoon. I am sitting at the table, looking out the slightly open window, when I hear her sniffles. I sit on the floor next to the couch and slip my hand into her cocoon. My head drops when her fingers twine with mine and she just cries.

There we stay in silence, until her sniffles slow, and she pulls the blanket away from her face.

“It’s just everything. The whole shitty thing. I want to kill him. I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t want to say those things I could ever mean. And it’s all bringing up bad memories that I want so badly to forget.”

I nod and wipe her tears with my free hand. I lean in and give her a kiss. _Her lips are always so soft after she cries_.

“Why don’t we pull from your playbook.” I say smiling as I use her words. “I want to talk about the future. Tell me what you want to do after this.”

She sniffles and smiles. She pushes herself up, crosses her legs, and pats the spot on the couch next to her. I crawl up next to her and squeeze her thigh.

“I want to stay at your place this week.” She smiles up at me. “I want get handfasted to you and keep you forever. I want to drive your car.” She giggles and threads her fingers into mine.

“Don’t you want your own?” I ask smiling and her eyes fly open wide.

“Fuck, Ben! You can afford more than one Lambo?!”

“Yes.” I nod and smile. “My grandpa was a bit of a miser. He was a workaholic, and he threw himself in harder after my grandma died. My mom and uncle were raised by a whole fleet of nannies and as you can imagine they were not a close family. While my mom and dad were starting the faire, we lived with him in his huge empty mansion. I used to hide myself for hours, just to be alone, and his house had many little hiding holes. One day I found a hidden doorway, behind a picture of my grandma, and found my grandpa sitting in the small room reading. I thought he would be mad, but he just nodded and passed me a book. That became our new little routine. We would hide for hours and talk or read.” I stop and swallow. “Seven years ago, he found out he had colon cancer. I had just started medical school, so I begged him to try everything I found… but he did not want to treat it. Calling it the answer to his prayers. He just wanted to be reunited with his… Schiaareste.” I close my eyes and breathe. I feel her shift beside me and straddle my lap with her arms tight around my neck. “We were all there when he passed, and a week after the funeral the lawyers sat me down and told me that he left it all to me. The houses, the cars, the money, the stocks. All of it. I didn’t grow up with that much money, so I didn’t know what to do with it. Snoke took me under his wing, teaching me how to trade and hold things. How to manage it all. The only things I really spent it on was my car and my RV. I bought RV’s for my friends. Helped them if they needed it. Until now, I’ve had nothing I wanted to do with it.” I breathe in her hair. “I want to travel the world with you. I want to kiss you on every continent. I want to buy you whatever car you want.” She looks into my eyes, through her wet lashes, and buries her face in her hands. We sit forehead to forehead and hold onto our hearts. She lifts her face and wipes away her tears. She leans in and kisses the corner of my eye.

“I want a grey one.” She smiles softly up to me with a new tear falling down her cheek. I nod and she wraps her arms around my neck again burying her face.

“Okay. Enough of the heavy.” I huff out, trying to lighten the mood. “What else do you want?” She thinks for a second and then answers.

“I want to graduate and figure out what to do next. I want to come back to the faire, year after year, and relive these memories. What else do you want?” She asks laying her head on my shoulder.

“I want to marry you. I want to build you whatever house you want and build you a beautiful garden with a stone circle in the back.” I smile and rub a hand down her back. “I want to have a family, whatever that looks like to you.” She looks up and thinks.

“I don’t know about kids. I’m not there yet.” She side smiles.

“You’re the boss with all that.” I laugh. “But I am warning you now. Mom will not shut the fuck up about it. So, brace yourself.” We laugh and she nods in understanding. *Vibrates* Both our head turn to the table, and we sigh. I pull her in for a kiss and hold her gaze. _I love you, no matter what_.

I stand up and grab the phone.

* * *

**Kuruk** : He’s leaving his RV. It’s go time.

**Ap’lek** : He’s coming around and into the long house.

Sat down with his coffee with Mitaka and Pryde.

Whenever you guys are ready B.

**Kylo** : okay.

* * *

I turn and take a deep breath.

“You’ve got your purse and phone?” I ask quietly wrapping my arms around her waist and bringing her to me. She nods into my chest. “I love you.” I pull her chin up and kiss her softly.

“I love you too.” She sighs and closes her eyes. I watch as her brows furrow and her fists squeeze together on my chest. Her eyes open with fire and she sets her shoulders. “HOW FUCKING DARE YOU.” She screams into my chest.

“It wasn’t me! I don’t know what happened Schiaareste!” I yell back over her head, rubbing her back.

“Don’t fucking call me that. You do not get to call me that anymore!” She screams back shaking her head. “I fucking trusted you. What happened last night?! I don’t remember anything.”

“Nothing! I slept on the couch all night. I swear.”

“Like I’m going to believe a word you say. You are lying. It was your horn Ben!” She shakes her head, and her eyes fly open with a smile on her face. “No! Don’t you come near me!” She screams and grabs a bowl off the counter and throws it against the wall. I shake my head smiling.

“So now you’re breaking my shit?!” I shout back smiling.

“What?! You can fucking afford it!” She shouts back and throws another. _Fuck I love this woman_.

“Please don’t leave me Rey. I don’t know what happened. I promise.” I turn and grab my key’s off the counter and hand them to her. Her eyes shoot wide up to mine, and her smile lights up like Christmas. She throws her arms around my neck and whispers “I fucking love you” in my ear.

“I can’t trust you anymore Ben. AHHHHH!” She screams into my chest with her fists bunched in her hair and fresh tears drop down her cheeks. “I can’t do this anymore.” She looks up and shakes her head. She balances up onto her tip toes and kisses me quickly than runs out the door tucking my keys in her purse.

“Rey, Please!” I yell from the steps behind her.

She turns and flips me off with both hands while blowing a kiss at me, and it takes all my strength to look angry. I turn and slam the door. I grab the closest thing off the counter and send it into the wall. Screaming I slam the bedroom door and sit on the bed. *Vibrate*

* * *

Rey: I love you.

I made it to the camping gate, and Paige and I are almost to Mommy’s house.

Go get him Moon pie.

* * *


	12. Revenge is beneath me, but accidents do happen. Part 2

* * *

**Rey**

“It’s good to see you’re okay, Miss Daisy. You too Miss Yang.” Chewie smiles, pulling up to the Camping gate in a beat-up white ATV. “I had to hold my old lady back from strangling Snoke in his sleep last night.”

“She would be doing us all a favor.” I retort. “I hope Ben gets the confession.” I sigh looking back towards the campgrounds.

“That boy’s as smart as a whip. If anyone can beat Snoke at his game, it is him.” He smiles down at me. I smile back and nod. _You’ve got this Moon pie_.

When we pull up to the circle driveway, Hux, Ushar, and Trugden are there talking with Han and Leia. They turn and smile at us with open arms.

“How are you hanging in there Darling?” Leia asks me with a knowing small smile.

“Just hanging in. I am anxious. I hate not being able to help.” I frown giving her a hug. She pulls back and nods.

“That’s what I figured…” She nods. “Come on. I’ve got an idea.” She waves goodbye to everyone else and walks me into the house with a hand through my arm.

When we get inside, she walks me through the picture covered halls and into a vintage looking cream bathroom with a big beautiful white clawfoot bathtub and a huge window of the forest behind it. On a small side table next to the bathtub is a whole alter set up, hand drawn sigil and all. I look up at her in surprise.

“You’re not the only one with witchy talents, Darling.” She says cupping my cheeks. “I thought we could send some intention and strength to Ben, and no one better to do it than the one he loves.” She smiles up at me.

Not trusting my voice, I just hug her neck and nod. _The mommy I have always wanted_. It has been such a long shitty day, and this is exactly what I need.

“Thank you… mommy.” I have called her that before, but it feels like so much more this time. She pats my hand knowing and nods.

She directs us to the side of the bathtub, turns and takes both my hands in hers. We close our eyes and take a deep breath. I open my eyes to find that she is looking up at me with Ben’s soft eyes and smiling. She turns, strikes a match, and lights some sage. She walks through the bathroom, blowing the smoke around the room, and then around me. She lays it down on the incense plate and turns.

“I asked Ben to send me this, and I printed it out.” She says handing me a picture. It was the selfie I took of us at the circle. I smile and then blush knowing what we did in her circle. I close my eyes and kiss it. _I set the power of love into this picture_. I turn and place it above the sigil on the end table. She smiles and hands me a red candle. I nod and take a deep breath.

I place the candle on top of the picture and light it. I blow out the match and leave it in the salt jar on the table. She steps up beside me and takes my hand giving it a gentle squeeze. We close our eyes and set our intentions. _Goddess grant him strength of mind and strength of body. Send him success, and love, and knowledge knowing that it shall be as we command_.

She releases my hand and I hear her step away and return to my side. I open my eyes and she looks up at me with some trinkets in her soft wrinkled hands. She leans over and places a small gold locket on the sigil.

“I call on my mother Padme, to bring peace.” She holds up a small porcelain bird and places it next to the locket. “I call on my grandmother Ruwee, to bring support.” She holds up a rough wood beaded necklace. “I call on my grandmother Shmi, to bring strength.” She steps forward, takes a small thin knife off the table, and pricks her finger dropping the blood into the water in the basin on the alter. I just look on in shock. _Mommy is going to have to teach me her ways_. “Walk beside my son today, Please.”

She steps around me and starts the bathtub, adjusting the water temperature until she is satisfied. She stands and walks to a hutch covered in jars. Standing onto her tip toes she pulls down several different jars and comes back to my side.

“Salt to cleanse negativity.” She says pouring the salt into the water. “Rosemary for strength and clarity of deeds… Rose oil for Love… Lavender for clarity of mind…” She pours each into the bathtub and stirs the water with her tiny hand. She bends over to the big glass gallon jug on the floor next to the tub. “And some moon water for power.” She pours the water and stirs the tub again. She turns and places all the jars back onto the hutch.

She turns to me and brings her forehead to mine and closes her eyes, so I follow suit and close mine too. We take a deep breath, and she rubs up and down my shoulders.

“Enjoy your bath, sweet girl. Please take your time.” She smiles softly, nods slowly, turns off the lights, and closes the door behind her.

In the candlelight I get undressed and step into the warm water. Sitting back, I melt into the water and close my eyes. _Breathe in and breathe out. Breathe in love and out hate. Breathe in the positive and out the negative. Ben will be strong and walk with no fear or anxiety. I send him my love, my strength, and my knowledge in knowing that we will get that confession_. I start picturing the things we want in my head. So real I can almost touch them. Holding Ben’s hand tight as I fly in an airplane for the first time. Kissing Ben on a pink sand beach with drinks in our hands. Walking across the stage in my cap and gown as my family cheers me on. Jumping up and down around my beautiful grey Lamborghini with Ben smiling in the background shaking his head. Laying on a colorful patchwork quilt in a beautiful, lush garden with my dreamhouse behind us and Fenrir chasing squirrels. Thanksgiving with a table full of food, and seats filled with my family, new and homemade. Us kissing in the circle, surrounded by our loved ones with our hands tied together. My tears fall down my cheeks and swirl into the water surrounding me. _With all my love, my heart is his. All this will be, and so it is_.

After the candle finished burning, I step out, dry off, and get dressed. Stepping out into the hallway I follow laughter into the kitchen where Leia, Han and Chewie are sitting around the island eating breakfast. Fenrir runs up to me and jumps around rubbing his head all over my legs. I scruff his face in both my hands and he gives me a long-tongued kiss on the cheek. Leia smiles and gestures to a plate full of French toast and eggs and an empty stool. I sit down and join the laughter as Chewie tells a hilarious story of how Han won his favorite ATV in a shady hand of poker. The sounds of happiness fill the halls and spill into the kitchen as Paige, Hux, Ushar, and Trugden join us. We eat, smile, and come together as a small piece of my intentions comes to fruition. _Thank you, goddess_.

“It’s almost time to go. We all want to be there before Snoke gets there.” Leia says clearing plates.

“Paige… How do you feel about a ride?” I smile, pulling Ben’s keys out of my purse. There are audible gasps from all around, as I look at the shocked faces looking at each other. “What?” I ask.

“Ben… gave you his keys.” Hux stutters. I nod and look from face to face still not understanding.

“I haven’t even driven his baby, and I taught him how to drive.” Han says smiling and shaking his head.

“ _I_ haven’t even driven his baby, and I _birthed_ him.” Leia smiles at me.

“You haven’t driven it because he knows how you drive.” Han pokes at Leia’s ribs and she smacks him with a towel.

“Nobody has driven his baby but him.” Hux replies and smiles a small smile at me.

“I’m jealous.” Chewie laughs and crosses his arms. I grin looking down at the keys.

“Hell yes, I’m up for a ride.” Paige smiles at me and grabs my hand. “See ya’ there Losers. We’re taking the Lambo.” She jokes dragging me out the door, muttering about how jealous Poe is going to be.

We run down the circle drive, and right after I open the driver’s side door Paige turns and takes a Selfie of us grinning like idiots with Ben’s baby.

I slip into the seat and laugh out loud waving my hands and feet out into the air. I am several feet from the wheel and the pedals. _Not even close_.

“Ben is going to love this…” I smile at Paige as I find the button on the computer console and push the seat all the way forward. I pull the wheel down into place, buckle my seat belt, flip the switch and push the start.

The engine roars to life and we wave to everyone on the driveway as we pull out and roar down the road. The Faire office building is just outside the main entrance gates, so it is a short drive… but where is the fun in that. I shift into second and blow past the building. We drive down a few side roads, circle back to the faire road, and pull carefully into the parking lot. I park on the backside of the building, switch off the engine, and smile over at Paige. _Thank you, Moon Pie_.

**Ben**

I change into clean clothes, and scarf down a protein bar. _Gods give me strength_.

* * *

Kylo: V and A, I’m heading out.

Ap’lek: K. They are still talking.

Vicrul: K

* * *

I close my eyes, take a breath, and shake out my arms. I unlock my phone, start the recording, and lock it. I check my watch to make sure it is still recording, and then open the door.

Stomping down the stairs I walk up to Ap’lek, shake his shoulder, and he fake wakes up. I sit down next to him, I put my phone screen down on the table and put my head in my hands. I look up and nod at him and he texts Vicrul.

“Did you sleep out here man?” I ask from my hands.

“Yeah, I guess I did. That was a hell of a party.” He rubs a hand down his face and palms his eye sockets. “Are you okay Ben?... I couldn’t help but hear. What happened?” He asks leaning towards me.

“Somebody slipped something in Rey’s drink. I swear nothing happened. But now she doesn’t trust me, and I don’t blame her.” I reply sitting up and crossing my arms. Out of the corner of my eye I can see the other table, and no one seems to be talking. _Then they are listening_.

“What’s up fellas? How about that party?!” Vicrul sits down beside Ap’lek, then turns to me. “You look like shit B.”

“Rey broke up with him… this morning.” Ap’lek says and taps the table. _Snoke is coming_.

“Oh man Ben. I’m sorry. What the fuck happened? You guys were so happy. It was almost nauseating.” Vicrul says to me.

“Someone spiked her drink. I told her it wasn’t me, but she says she can’t trust me anymore.” I say to the table.

“There was an awful lot of people I didn’t know there yesterday. Man, it could have been anybody.” Vicrul frowns.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” They nod and frown.

“I’m going to make me some coffee. I’ll bring you some.” Ap’lek says slapping my shoulder and leaving.

“So… Rey is single now…” Vicrul jokes. _Dude, I know you are supposed to make an exit but WTF_.

“Don’t fucking start Vicrul. That shit’s not funny.” I yell leaning towards him.

“Just fucking with you dude. I’ll let you brood in peace.” He says with his hands raised and leaving the table.

I put my head in my hands and wait. After a minute I hear him sit across from me. _Gods I hope this works_.

“I heard the fight. I’m sorry.” He says to the table, setting down his mug.

“Don’t you start too. Fuck off Snoke. You’re not sorry.” I retort.

“I am sorry. I don’t want to see you hurt my boy.”

“What are you sorry about?” I ask to the table.

“I opened the party… as you suggested. Any one of those trash could have done it.” He says taking a sip of his coffee.

“You’re right… Any one of those trash could have done it.” I agree and look around to see if we are alone. “But they didn’t, did they?” I look up and catch his eyes. I keep his gaze, never backing down, until his eyes drop to the table.

“I’m sorry.” He whispers. “I had to.”

“Why did you do it? I defended you. Grandpa defended you. I fought with my family for you. I believed you.” I say with my head in my hands, and then look up. “And now you turned the only thing I had that was good in my life against me.”

“I had to my boy. I had to.” He pleads shaking his head. “I couldn’t let you make my mistake. Marry some trash who will leave with half your money. Your grandpa wouldn’t have wanted that.”

“Grandpa wouldn’t have wanted… this.” I yell gesturing all around me. “Grandpa wanted me to be happy. Rey made me happy.”

“Your grandpa’s legacy deserves…” He starts, but I interrupt.

“You don’t know shit about my grandpa. You only knew one side of him. The dark side that only cared about money, but there was nothing on this earth that he loved more than my grandma. Not the money, or the shit that came with it. Quit fucking using him as an excuse. You could never understand.”

We sit in silence while I breathe through my rage. _Some of this might not be an act_.

“There’s something I want from all of this.” I state and meet his eyes. “I haven’t told anyone. I let everyone think it was someone from the party.” He nods. “I want the clan. I want you out.”

“I knew you’ve wanted it despite what you said. You are your mother’s son.” He spits.

“I’ve called a board meeting. If you hand the clan to me, I will let this go.” I say up to him as he stands and paces. “You have no one to blame but yourself Snoke. You took my future away from me…” I swallow. “I expect to see you there. If you don’t show, I’m telling everyone what you have done.”

“They won’t believe you.” He brushes me off, but the panic in his eyes is fucking delicious.

“11:30 Snoke.” I grab my phone, and stomp to my RV slamming the door behind me.

I close the kitchen window, and head to my bedroom. I unlock my phone and stop the recording. I email it to Mom, Cassian, and the detective.

* * *

**Kylo** : Back in my RV. Got it.

 **Vicrul** : be there in a sec.

 **Ap’lek** : I did actually make coffee. Want some?

 **Kylo** : Yes. I’m so fucking tired. It’s been at least 24 hours.

 **Kuruk** : OMW

* * *

I sit back and take in that its over. I’ve got it. Rey is safe, and pretty soon I will have Snoke out of our business forever. The door opens and Vicrul walks in with his arms out wide and a bottle of Jack in his hand.

“In a few hours, the trash will take itself out… so that deserves a shot!” He says slapping my back as we hug. “I want to hear it!”

We head into the living room, and Ap’lek and Kuruk are pulling the shot glasses out of the cabinet.

“B, there’s glass and shit everywhere.” Kuruk says pointing to the floor, and we laugh. Vicrul pours the shots and we hold them up.

“See ya’ later Pops. Don’t let the door hit you on the vagina on the way out.” Vicrul says slapping my shoulder. “Skal!” We spill a little of the shots on the floor and shoot them back. The familiar burn calms my nerves.

I turn up the volume and play the recording. We laugh at our fake banter, and boo and cheer as Snoke talks himself into a corner. When it finishes we pour ourselves another shot. *Vibrates*

I unlock my phone and laugh.

“What? Did Rey send you a congratulatory pic?” Vicrul asks wiggling his eyebrows and stealing my phone.

“If she did what the fuck are you doing trying to look at it?” I say wrestling him to get my phone back.

“You let her drive the silencer?!” He gapes and lets me have my phone.

“What?!” Ap’lek and Kuruk say at the same time.

“She just sent a pic of her and Paige driving it.” He says shaking his head in disbelief. “Dude. It is love.”

* * *

Rey: Thank you Moon pie.

That was fun.

Ben: Looks good on you beautiful.

Got the confession. I sent it to mom and Cassian. 

Rey: I had no doubts. 😊

* * *

I turn and take a picture of Vicrul’s dumb ass holding up a shot and the bottle of Jack and send it to her.

* * *

Ben: We are having celebratory shots

Rey: Lol!

Does that mean I get to drive again?

Ben: You can drive whenever you want.

* * *

After cleaning up the glass and mess and eating some breakfast we head into the Faire towards the front gates. Walking past the bakery I notice Pryde at a table hunched over a coffee cup with a black eye and bruised nose. _Shit! I forgot about him_. How am I going to get him to the board meeting? I get Vicrul’s attention and nod towards Pryde.

“You look like shit dude. Did the sheep you try to fuck give it as good as you gave?” Vicrul jokes sitting in the chair next to Pryde.

“As crude as ever. No, Vicrul. I fell.” He says frustrated.

“You were _really_ shitfaced.” Vicrul nods and crosses his arms. “We saw _you_ stumbling and leaving the party…”

Pryde’s eyes shoot up to meet ours and then narrow.

“Listen Pryde. Something is going down. After this afternoon, I will be your new best friend. And I am willing to forgive your dumbassery.” I say down to him. “So, I suggest you finish that and meet us at the board meeting at 11:30.” He looks up at me thinking and then nods. _We are getting good at this_. We stand and head out the stone gate and towards the office building. 

Walking through the parking lot, I spot the silencer parked behind the building with Dad’s favorite ATV parked beside it. We turn on the main road and the square building comes into view. I have always found this building odd. It is perfectly square, and bright white which stands in sharp contrast to the green forest surrounding it. Perfectly square, and modern with two large metal knights standing on the entryway as if standing guard of the door. After stepping into the building, we follow the sounds of voices to Mom’s office in the back. I open the door peeking in and am immediately pushed back into the hallway with Rey’s arms tight around my neck.

“We just finished listening to it.” She says into my neck.

“There might be some truth to some of it.” I answer and she nods knowingly giving me a kiss to the corner of my mouth.

“Hey! Take the cuddling out of the hallway. We don’t want to spring our trap early.” Mom says coming beside us. Rey gives me a fast kiss and leads me into the office.

At 11:20 we leave Rey and Paige with Cassian in moms office and take our seats in the conference room. Slowly the other board members take their seats, some more confused than others.

“I’m glad to see you here Benjamin.” My Aunt Amilyn says tying her long purple hair back. “What is this about?”

“Now Am, you know we can’t start until everyone gets here.” Mom says from beside me.

“I hope we are here to discuss what to do with the snake.” Maz mutters from Chewie’s side, and he pats her hand.

“Don’t start that same old tired argument Maz.” Tarkin states stepping into the room and choosing a seat away from everyone else.

“I will keep beating this horse, until it is in fact dead.” Maz replies, never one to back down from a fight.

“I see the hens have already started the usual pecking.” Quinn says to Sloane as they take their seats.

“Why is first order here?” Sloane asks looking around the room at all the knights seated around the room. He is always the most observant, and the most obstinate.

“That is why we are all here, grumpy.” Dad says and looks around. “It looks like we are just waiting on Snoke and Krennic.” I see Pryde sneak into the room and sit next to the exit. I signal to Vicrul, and he sits down on the other side of the door.

“Krennic is probably passed out in a stall somewhere.” Amilyn states, then shakes her head as he trips into the room in full pirate regalia. “Not passed out yet, I see.”

“Give me a break woman. This meeting was called while I was in the faire.” Krennic mutters and burps.

After a few more minutes of bickering, I notice that it is almost 11:45 _. Something is wrong. Maybe he wont show_. Mom and I share a glance.

She stands and waits patiently for order.

“Seeing as Snoke is late past the required wait time, I will start this meeting with out him.” She says authoritatively. “Which is probably for the best, seeing as he is the topic of this meeting.”

“I am not wasting my Faire day listening to this again.” Krennic shouts and starts to stand. “I have a wench waiting for me.”

“I have a recording of Snoke admitting to spiking my Fiancée’s drink last night. I was up with her at the hospital all night.” I stand and shout. He looks around and sits down quietly. “He actually drugged two women, since they shared a drink. There was also a third admitted to the hospital…” I look over at Pryde, and he runs for the door but Vicrul blocks his exit. *Vibrate* *Vibrate* *Vibrate*

“A few years ago, another drugging was brought to my attention. So I decided to plant women at First Order parties to try and gather evidence before it happened again. Unfortunately, Rey and Paige got caught up in that last night and spent the night in the hospital for it.” Mom frowns.   
  


* * *

**Cassian** : you and your sorry excuse for a fiancé are about to ruin everything I have spent years building we didn’t do shit you did this to yourself you drugged me and Paige you have no one to blame but yourself asshole

* * *

“You don’t have anything on me! I will not stand here and be falsely accused.” Pryde shouts to the room.   
  


* * *

**Cassian:** No don’t touch her it’s me you want I can’t let her go anywhere with you STOP listen why don’t we talk about this before things get even more out of hand put that thing down 

* * *

“Actually Enric, yours is the most concrete. Would you like to hear it?” Mom asks without expecting an answer and finding the correct clip on the computer starts playing it over the speakers in the conference room.   
  


* * *

**Cassian** : I don’t want to talk I am sick of talking I’m getting what I want it would probably be a really fucking boring conversation anyway NO don’t touch me

* * *

“Listen Stardust… in… in a minute I am going to make you feel so so good. You are so beautiful. I’m sorry it had to be this way. You are just so fiery. You just wouldn’t get out of your own way. Come on… Wait. Shit. We’re outside of the stupid gate. I forgot. We’ve just got to get back to…to the RV. Walk… I can’t carry you… you’re so heavy. Shhhh, shhhh. It’s okay baby.” Pryde’s voice says over the speakers. _What the hell is Cassian_ …

“REY!” I scream running for the door. I throw Pryde out of the way, but just as I swing the door open, I see Snoke pushing Rey ahead of him into the room. I roll my shoulders and step forward to pull her from him and he puts a gun to her neck with a sickening grin on his face.

“No. Please. Please don’t hurt her.” I back up with my hands up.

“Ben…” Rey whispers and I instinctively lean forward.

“Nope. Don’t move my boy.” He spits at me, using the gun to brush Rey’s hair off her shoulder. “I would sure hate to have to kill something so beautiful.”

“Fuck you Asshole.” Rey yells pulling her head away from him as far as she could, and he pulls her hair back and returns the barrel to her neck.

“What do you think you will accomplish with this Snoke?” Mom shouts from behind me.

“You. You are taking everything I have built. Thirty years of my life.” He screams at me. Behind us the sounds of police sirens fill the parking lot, and he turns back to me with panic in his eyes. He starts looking around and realizes that he likely is not getting out of this. “If you are going to take my life away, I am going to take yours.” His hand pulls the gun up to Rey’s temple and then over her shoulder pointed at me.

“No, please… please don’t.” Rey begs locking steel eyes with me and then they flick over my shoulder. I watch as his finger moves to the trigger and his arm extends out straight. Before I can react, Rey grabs his hand and pushes the gun up. It goes off shooting the top corner of the wall behind me, and after she twists his hand backwards, falls to the ground by my feet. She grabs his arm and shoulder with both hands and throws him over her side to the floor. She leans over and punches him hard on the chin and lifts her leg to kick him hard in the stomach.

I can hear officers come through the front door and start to head towards the conference room.

“Schiaareste…” I shout grabbing her around the waist and pulling her backwards as she kicks at the air. “I know we said we would kill him, but we should probably not actually do it.”

“Letting your bitch do your fighting for you Ren?” Snoke spits from the floor with a bloody toothed smile. Rey huffs trying to squeeze out of my arm. I push her beside me and punch him hard on the cheek. The loud smack of his head hitting the floor is music to my ears.

Rey runs to bury her face in my chest, and I wrap my arms tight around her shaking shoulders.

“I couldn’t lose you.” She cries snaking her arms around my neck.

“You were amazing. Where did you learn that from?!” I ask kissing her head.

“Rose and I teach a women’s self-defense class at school. I never thought I would need it.” She laughs and then starts crying. I hold tighter to her as she shivers off the adrenaline.

Four officers open the door and take in the scene ahead of them. The confiscate Snoke’s gun and flip him over to handcuff his wrists behind his unconscious back. Mom takes over and fills in the officers with all the chaos they just missed. I sit down with Rey in my lap to wait for the officer’s questions, but I start to doze off after Rey’s head falls to my shoulder.

“Officers, you have all the clips and everyone else’s statements. Do you think I can take these two home? They have been through an exceptionally long and trying day.” Mom asks and I shake my head to keep myself up.

“Of course. If we have any question’s we will call to set up a time for an interview.” The officer nods and moves on to take Maz and Chewie’s statements.

I carry a sleeping Rey to Dad’s atv, sit with Rey on my lap, and hold on for dear life as Mom drives us home.

“Don’t worry dad has Rey’s purse so he can drive your baby to the house.” Mom says smiling.

“Oh gods. Please no.” I huff.

“I can drop you guys off and go drive it back.” She says casually.

“No. Nope. Dad is fine.” _Odin protect my car_.

We pull up to the circle drive, and she cuts the engine.

“I thought you guys could crash here. Your room?… or the guest room?…” She asks quietly.

“Thank you, mom. I don’t care as long as there is a bed at this point.” She nods and smiles brightly.

I follow her into the house and carry Rey up the stairs to my room and lay her down on my bed. She rolls over and curls up into the pillow. _Shoot. I forgot it was a twin_. I take off Rey’s sandals, pull off my tunic, and sit down on the tiny bed to take off my boots. Rey reaches back and pats my back in her sleep, and I smile. Pulling the blanket over us both I big spoon around my sleeping little spoon and surrender to sleep with all that I care about in my arms. _Safe_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this chapter almost entirely written and then my computer didnt save half of it and I closed it without realizing it. So I had to rewrite it, and I feel like it is almost as perfect as it was the first time. Last chapter coming soon! 😘


	13. You are the best thing I never planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brought to you by Let me- byt Zayn, and Holy- by Justin Bieber. I know I've said it before but this time I really mean it. This one is long. I didn't want to cut anything, so I'm giving it to you exactly as I imagined it. Thank you for reading and all your kind words through it. I can't begin to describe how much they meant to me.  
> This is the link to the Pinterest board I made for this story.  
> https://pin.it/2JoFXLK  
> Let me know in the comments if it doesn't work.

**Rey**

I wake to the sound of a door closing softly and open my eyes to the moonlight lighting up an unfamiliar room. _Okay… where am I?_ I feel Ben’s chest rise and fall underneath my cheek. _Safe_. I close my eyes and breathe in that word. The events of the last day weigh heavy on my heart, but after a few deep breaths I feel like I could let it live in the past and not occupy my present. Just like I said…keep moving forward. Forward from here means forever with Ben, and I cannot help the smile that leaks from my spirit.

I raise my head and look around a bit. It is not a room I’ve seen before, but it looks familiar. Looking down I notice that I am still wearing my dress. _Gross_. I notice an open door on the other side of the room. _Please be a bathroom_. I peel Ben’s arm from around my waist and carefully get off the tiny twin bed. Padding over to the door, I push it open and sigh with relief. Inside is a beautiful vintage bathroom. _So, we are at his parents’ house_. I turn on the light and close the door. I head toward the mirror and notice my bag from Ben’s RV is on the counter. _Thank you, Mommy!_

I throw off my dirty clothes and step into the shower. The hot water nourishes my tired soul, and by the time I turn off the shower and wrap myself in a towel I cannot wait to start planning for next weekend. There are so many questions bouncing around in my head that I do not notice Ben open the door.

“You’ve got that thinking face on.” He says from the doorframe.

“Oh! Moon pie, you scared me.” I laugh putting a hand to my toweled chest. “I was just thinking about next weekend.” I smile. He heads into the bathroom and stands behind me in the mirror.

“Me too. You better talk to mom before she goes in whatever direction _she_ wants and then there is no stopping her.” He laughs and shrugs. I lean back into his bare chest and he wraps his arms around my waist. I turn my head and look up at him. He leans in and gives me a sweet kiss to the temple. He plants soft kisses down the side of my face to my lips, and I turn in his arms. It starts off sweet, but it quickly turns to desperation. _I could have lost you forever._ Soon our lips are consuming each other drawing us ever closer. I run my hands down his chest and I hook a finger into the waist of his pants starting to untie them. He steps out of his clothes and pulls my towel off throwing it onto the floor. His crooked smile fans the flames as he leans in and takes my head in his hands returning my lips to his. I feel him step me back until the counter hits my lower back. Running his hands down my sides, thumbing my nipples, and wrapping his hands around my ribcage lifting me onto the counter. With one hand on the mirror and the other holding my head to guide our kisses. He leans in and trails wet kisses down my neck, chest, and stomach. His hands move down from my thighs to my knees as he hooks his hands behind my knees and pulls me to the very edge of the counter. Using his big hands, he opens me up for his lips and tongue to worship with a big smile on his face.

“You have no idea how many times I thought of doing this in here while I jerked off in that shower.” He laughs trailing kisses up my inner thigh. “Teenage Ben was insatiable.”

“Not much has changed.” I giggle. “Still insatiable.” I smile and moan as his tongue knows just how to play me. With his tongue running circles around my clit I am slowly heading towards that edge, but it’s not enough. I need him. I need us together.

“Ben, I need you.” I complain, pulling his hair. He stands up and kisses me smiling.

“Insatiable.” He whispers into my lips and I wrap my legs around his waist biting my lip.

With a hand on my hip and a hand on the counter behind me he lines himself up and bottoms out in one hard thrust. My head throws back and my moans echo through the bathroom. _Yas_. Now on the counter sex, in theory, sounds perfect logistically but after a few minutes of my tail bone and butt cheeks falling off the edge or being pushed too far back for him to hit that spot I shake my head.

“Moon pie, this is awkward as fuck.” I side smile, twining my arms around his neck. He smiles and grips my hips lifting me off the counter. He stands there for a second thinking with what little blood is in his head looking around. “Floor?” I chuckle, and shrug to the huge fluffy white bathmat on the cream penny tiles.

He carefully gets down on his knees sitting back on his heels and lays me on my back, with my lower back and hips up his knees. Leaning forward he returns home and we both moan. _Good angle_. He throws my ankles over his shoulders and sets the pace driving us forward towards that spectacular release. He runs a hand around my thigh and pushes me over the edge with strong well practiced circles. I grip at the bathmat and shiver through the aftershocks as he pulls out kissing my ankles. He grips them and pulls them together to the floor turning me onto my side. He kisses his way behind me and wraps a strong arm under my thigh lifting my leg wide. He glides back inside me and starts an unrelenting pace kissing my shoulder and neck as his deep grunts sing into my ear. I bite the black and white runed bicep beneath my head and gripping his hip with my top hand I jump off the cliff with him following soon after. He lowers my leg and trails a slow hand up my hips and sides as we come back to earth.

“Did that hit the spot, teenage Ben fantasy wise?” I smile into his lips.

“Better. It wasn’t you in those fantasies. You are better than my imagination.” He kisses me back.

“Who was it, who were you thinking about?” I smile, holding back a laugh, and he shakes his head. “Oh, come on. I’ll go first. I thought about Jared Padalecki a lot… Dean from Gilmore girls.” I laugh quietly and raise my eyebrows. “I wont laugh.”

“Fine, but I’m really aging myself here…” He smiles down at me. “Ripley from Alien. Sigourney Weaver.” He whispers and shakes his head. “You said you wont laugh.” He smiles back as I giggle. “My mom didn’t let me watch TV, so I watched a lot of movies.”

“She was badass. I’d bang her too.” I smile and kiss his cheek. He kisses me back and helps me get up off the floor. After handing me a hand towel off the counter he jumps in the shower and I wipe the cum dripping down my thigh. I stand there holding the towel. _Should I put it in the hamper?_ I’m sure mommy knows what we are likely doing in here, and I guess washing a crunchy towel will be just like old times. I drop it in the hamper and head to the counter to see what all is in my bag. I slip into some clean clothes and finally brush my teeth. _So smooth_. Ben shuts off the water and steps out wrapping a towel around his waist. The runes up his arms meeting the Raven’s on each side of his chest gleaming dark against his wet skin. _Hot damn_. He smiles at me knowing my thirsty thoughts are plastered on my face with no shame.

While he is dressing, I head back to the bedroom to explore. Teenage Ben is present all over this room, with goofy big ears and big smile pictures, concert tickets, and nerdy posters all over the walls. The Mario sheets are a nice touch. He steps out of the bathroom and laces his fingers into mine guiding me out of the time warp and back into reality.

Downstairs we find Han and Leia in the living room talking.

“Hey lovebirds.” Han smiles down at us throwing an arm around Leia’s shoulders.

“You guys slept for over 14 hours. Poor Dears.” Leia pouts.

“What time is it?” Ben asks running a hand through his hair and guiding us to an empty couch.

“Three in the morning. I think all our rhythms will be off for a few days after all that.” Leia says yawning.

“Ugh. I have class today.” I sigh and sink into the couch next to Ben.

“I’ve got to call the lab, but I think I’m going to take the day off. Did you still want to stay with me this week?” He asks down to me, and I nod smiling.

“I can go to class and pack to meet up afterwards.” I smile up at him. “and I’ve got to check in with Finn and… PAIGE?! Paige and Cassian were locked in the closet! What all happened after we left?!” I scream giving concerned looks at Leia.

“They found Cassian and Paige and let them out of the closet. Pryde and Snoke were arrested. Snoke is in the hospital with a head injury under bed arrest. The board officially transferred First Order to you, Ben… and they also want to welcome you to the board… if you want to take Snoke’s spot.” Leia says quietly with thinly vailed hope in her eyes.

“Can I think about it? I want to get us all settled before I get back to that.” He answers looking down at me. I smile and give him a quick kiss.

“Of course. We are going to be busy this week.” She smiles a huge, glorious smile at me. Hers reflecting my own. Ben kisses my temple, and Han sighs shaking his head.

“Here I was thinking the chaos would be over. It’s only just begun…” Han mutters into his hands.

Leia and I sit snuggled on the plushy green couch passing her iPad back and forth as we Pin, plan, and discuss ceremony and party plans. Ever the leader, she starts her lists and begins deviating who will do what promising that she will be on top of everything, so I am not to worry about anything… except my dress and my vows. I start to protest, but she does not want to hear it, saying I have been through enough stress. I can feel her happiness and excitement radiating around us, so I show her what I envision and surrender the planning to her.

**Ben**

After unlocking the door and running Fenrir through the house and out the backdoor into the back yard, I look around my bachelor pad and slowly start to panic. I definitely take better care of the RV than I do the house. I am barely here. I crash in after work reeking of death, shower, eat, sleep, eat, work, and repeat. I grab a trash bag from under the kitchen sink and run through the house from room to room picking up. I strip the sheets, and towels from the bathrooms and wash and dry everything. I hunt down all the controllers and remotes and organize the TV/Gaming chaos from the last time the hoard was over. I have thankfully kept up with the dishes, so the kitchen is probably in the best shape compared to everywhere else. After a few hours I step back and nod. *Vibrate*

* * *

**Rey** : All finished with class.

I’m going to go pack and water my babies and then head over.

According to the GPS you are only about 20 minutes away!

 **Ben** : Can’t wait Schiaareste. Drive safe.

 **Rey** : See you in an hour.

* * *

An hour. I’ve got to do something to get these nerves out. It has been a few days, so a run sounds good. I change, slip into my running shoes, sync my air pods to my phone, and call Fenrir to the door. He springs out the door, jumping around the porch, as I stretch and start my running playlist. Fenrir barks and I notice Mr. Hutt waddling and huffing up his driveway next door. I wave and he rolls his eyes shaking his neckless head. He thinks I am a godless tattooed heathen, and I think he is a cantankerous blob of a zealot. He shows his feelings towards me by calling the cops to my house every time the hoard is over, and I show mine by blaring Obliteration or Darkthrone in the garage with the door open. I think I might encourage Rey to do some witchy rituals in the backyard just for shits and giggles.

I whistle and Fenrir takes his place by my side and keeps pace. We run around the park down the street a few times, and then make a circle around the whole neighborhood once. *Vibrate*

* * *

**Rey** : I’m here. 😊

Talking to your neighbor.

* * *

_Oh goody. This will be fun_. I come around the corner and see Rey standing in Mr. Hutt’s driveway in a white strappy tank top and my favorite denim shorts. She is smiling and talking, shrugging her shoulders with her hands tucked into her short’s pockets. Fenrir barks and runs ahead to Rey.

“Moon pie! I just met your nice neighbor, Mr. Hutt.” She yells to me smiling petting a panting Fenrir.

“How nice.” Not hiding my sarcasm as I make it to the driveway. “Mr. Hutt.” I nod at him and he nods back narrowing his eyes.

“Well, enjoy the rest of your day.” Rey smiles at him and walks into the grass towards the house with Fenrir following behind. I watch as his chins jiggle and his eyes move grossly up and down her body. He runs a grubby hand down his chin, and then remembers I am still here. _Tonight, I’m making sure every curtain towards his house is shut good and tight_.

I wave Mr. Hutt goodbye and smack Rey’s ass through the door. She drops her bag and I watch as she explores the house going room to room. I bought this house after grandpa died, because it was really close to work, it had a huge backyard for fenrir, and I liked the rustic woodsy look of it. I didn’t put any real thought of the future into it then but watching Rey’s eyes light up as she imagines all her personal touches, and all our lives many moments in it, makes me glad that I bought it.

“This front window will be so pretty with the Yule tree in front of it!” She squeals and runs into another room. “Five bedrooms! Everyone can sleep over!” _Or we can fill it with babies_. I feel my ears blush as I imagine Rey with a round belly waddling around the halls in her fuzzy socks. _Breathe Ben. She’s the boss_. “Oh my goddess! Ben! The windows in this room are so gorgeous.”

“I thought you could turn this room into a green room for your plant babies.” I smile at her and she throws her arms around my neck.

“I could set up a little drying station over here… and set up a hypothecary hutch for all my jars against this wall! I could set up a little meditation spot here on the floor in the middle. Oh Ben…” She starts to sniffle. “I’m a little overwhelmed.”

I wrap my arms around her shoulders and bury my nose in her hair. _Summer and strawberries_. We stand there for a minute as I rub up and down her back.

“It’s hard for me to accept stuff that I feel like I haven’t worked for.” She says quietly into my chest.

“I feel the same way, so it took me a long, long time to accept grandpa’s money. By myself, I didn’t feel like I deserved it… but now… with you, I think this is what grandpa wanted when he left me his money.” I say pulling back and tipping her chin with my finger. I wipe her tears with my thumbs and kiss her soft lips.

“I want to send a thank you to your grandpa.” She whispers up to me. I smile and nod.

“Can I send one too?” I ask and she smiles.

“Got any paper? Oh, and a firepit or bowl I can burn them in?” She asks thinking.

I nod and smile. _Backyard here we come_.

Rey and Fenrir run around the backyard as I start the fire in the firepit. Once the logs have caught flames Rey lights some sage, and makes a circle blowing the smoke around the fire pit, and once over me. She hands it to me, and I return the favor. She lays it on the edge of the firepit and turns to me. With our hands clasped she closes her eyes. I spy a curtain in Mr. Hutt’s house move out of the corner of my eye. I take a deep breath and close mine too. _Might as well get used to this again. Oh Gods, I’m marrying my mother_.

“Breathe. Clear your mind.” She says quietly but steadily. “Think about everything you wrote in your letter. Think of everything you wanted to say then, and everything you want him to know now. Project all those thoughts into the letter.”

_Thank you, grandpa. When I was younger, I thought I understood it. I knew that you loved her, and that you were married, and that it was something special that you missed… but I know now that I did not understand it at all. I’ve met someone. The one. My Schiaareste. The one I would give my life for. The one I would run into a burning building or take a bullet for. The one who I would give the shirt off my back too to keep her warm. The one I would miss with every cell in my body if she were taken away from me. Never to be whole again. I didn’t understand why you would want to leave me, but I do now._

_She’s had a rough life, with no one to love her, where she had to fight for everything she had. With the money you made in your dark times without Grammie Padme, I can give us a life full of dreams realized. So… Thank you, Grandpa. I’m sure Rey is going to make me do this again… so I’ll talk to you soon. Tell Grammie I said hi and that I love her._

I open my eyes and Rey has hers open with a tear falling down her cheek. I put both hands up to her chin and wipe it away. She leans forward and kisses me softly, bringing a hand to my cheek to wipe mine. _Man, I don’t remember the last time I cried. Probably when grandpa died_.

She steps back and pulls the letters out of her back pocket handing me mine. She threads her fingers in mine, and we slowly drop our letters into the fire. I sit on one of the Adirondack chairs dad made me, with Rey on my lap, and we watch the fire until it dies down to cinders.

Tuesday 

Work drug on exceptionally slowly today. I was just too excited to come home to Rey. As soon as I finished the last of the case paperwork, I was running out the door.

I unlock the door and meet Fenrir at the door as usual.

“Where’s momma, Fen?” I ask patting his back as he jumps around and follow him to our bedroom. I can hear her singing from the bathroom. I drop my work bag on the floor next to the dresser and peek through the bathroom door. She is laying back in a bath filled with various floating greenery, with her laptop on the tray, listening softly to music.

“This looks nice and relaxing.” I say leaning on the doorframe.

“Ben! No! You can’t see!” She yells, closing her laptop.

“What? Why not?” I ask stepping into the bathroom.

“It’s a dress that Rose sent me the link to. I really love it. I think it’s the one that I want to get for Saturday.” She smiles up at me. “And the lady selling it on Etsy said she could expedite it… I just needed to talk to you.” She looks down at her hands in her lap in the water.

“Schiaareste, if it’s what you want… then it’s not too much.” I sit on the edge of the tub, and fish my wallet out of my pocket. I hand her my credit card and lean down for a kiss. “I cannot wait to see it on you.“ She smiles and does a little dance splashing the water as leaves stick to the side of the tub.

“Thank you Moon pie.” She smiles up at me.

“That reminds me that I need to get you on… well, everything. Get you your own cards so that you don’t feel dependent on asking me for money.” Her wide eyes meet mine, and she slowly side smiles.

“I’m going to get myself a fancy coffee at school every day, and everyday buy the persons behind me also… And start setting up my plant room… which means I get to go to the crystal store and actually buy something.” She smiles up towards the ceiling.

I lean down and kiss her upside down. _Thanks for the idea Peter Parker_.

“Go nuts, beautiful.” I smile down at her. I sit up and head towards the door. “I’ll be in the garage lifting weights and pissing off the neighbors if you need me. Enjoy making Rey tea.” She giggles and flicks water at me.

“I love you!” She yells as I close the door.

“I love you too!” I yell back, heading towards the garage with Fenrir.

Wednesday

* * *

**Rey** : Moon pie. I have a surprise for you when you get home.

 **Ben** : Oh yeah. I hope its you naked on the couch.

 **Rey** : Nope. But it is on the couch. And the loveseat. And the chairs.

* * *

I pull up to the driveway and instantly know what she is up to. There are many familiar and unfamiliar cars parked up and down the street on both sides. _Mr. Hutt is going to love this_. I park next to sunshine, and I can already hear the laughter from the driveway.

I open the door and Fenrir and Hux meet me at the door.

“REY! Your Moon pie is home!” Rose calls from the couch, and Rey comes running out of the kitchen.

“Did you have a good day?” She smiles up at me starting to wrap her arms around my neck. 

“It was just okay.” I catch her hand and kiss her palm. “I’m going to go take a quick shower first.”

She nods and gives me a knowing frown. Today was rough at work. Cases involving children always dig in deeper. I just want to wash off this day and bury my face in her hair.

She follows me to the bedroom and closes the door behind her.

“I’m sorry Moon pie. I was so excited to surprise you, but I should have asked if it was a good day first. Do you want everyone to go home?”

“It’s okay, Schiaareste. They can stay, just not too late or Mr. Hutt calls the cops.” I side smile at her.

“I already thought of that. I made him some cookies earlier and took them to him. Hopefully, he is in a more forgiving mood.” She smiles crossing her arms.

“You made cookies?!” I joke.

“Shut up. Okay. I bought cookie dough and put it on a tray. It still counts.” She giggles and points a finger to my chest.

“Of course, it does.” I kiss her smiling lips and head for the bathroom. “I hope your devious plan works, because I don’t think I can handle more cops for a while.”

“Boy, same.” She agrees heading back into the living room.

Thursday 

Yesterday, after talking out the whole plan for the bachelor and bachelorette parties, and what everyone’s roles are in the ceremony and party we all watched a movie and ordered pizza. Rey’s plan had worked, and everyone left at 10 without the cops being called to the scene of a satanic pizza party ritual.

I am in my office eating lunch when I get a text from Rey.

* * *

**Rey** : I just got home from class and my dress was on the porch!

It is so beautiful.

I can’t wait for Saturday.

I love you.

 **Ben** : I love you too.

* * *

**Hux** : Hey B. Rey’s wedding present is here at my RV, ready for Saturday.

 **Ben** : Thanks Hugs. Can you call dad and tell him so he can come and pick her up.

 **Hux** : K. Worked on your vows yet?

 **Ben** : Mostly. You can proofread tomorrow. 

**Hux** : Sounds good. I’m so happy for you B.

* * *

Friday 

“Do I really have to sleep at your parents house tonight? I am going to miss you too much.” She complains from the bedroom as she finishes packing.

“Mom has all kinds of stuff planned for tomorrow, and I’m not supposed to see you until the ceremony.” I laugh looking at the mountain of stuff she is going to squeeze into her tiny car.

“That tradition is stupid.” She mutters adding to the pile.

With a lot of elbow grease and practice of our Tetris skills we get the entire pile packed into sunshine. I kiss Rey and open the passenger door to the silencer for Fenrir. Following each other out we head to the Faire for the best weekend of our lives.

We pull into mom’s circle drive, and she comes running out with her arms out wide.

“They’re here!” She shouts through the door. “They’re here!”

She gives us both tight hugs, and grabs Rey’s hand pulling her into the house. Dad comes out of the door laughing.

“They almost took me out. I’m old, I could break a hip.” He shakes his head at the door. “Need help with that?” He asks pointing to the car packed to the brim. I nod kneading a hand at the back of my neck and we start carrying everything into the living room.

Walking throughout the house I cannot help but stare with my mouth open. I don’t think I have ever seen it this chaotic. There are plants and buckets and buckets of flowers all over, with tall stacks of boxes in almost every downstairs room.

“Rey’s present is in the laundry room, Ben. She’s going to love her.” Dad says walking through the chaos. He looks around and back at me. “Don’t worry. There is a method to her madness.” He smiles crossing his arms.

The afternoon flies by as mom directs the troops and sets everyone off on their tasks.

“And Roddy is ready for tonight, at 6?” Mom asks Chewie, as He, Maz, and I are making green garlands.

“Yes, and he has the pig and goat prepped and marinating for tomorrow too. Relax Princess, everyone is as excited as you are.” He smiles his big smile at me.

“You should see how many candles Larma has dipped. Everything is going to be perfect.” Maz states up at mom with absolute certainty.

“Everything better be perfect… My baby boy is getting married.” She pouts to me. 

That night with the empty Faire to ourselves, under the stars and the almost full moon, we ate and came together at the outdoor tavern. Exaggerated stories of Rey and I were told by our friends and loved ones, and hilarious toasts closed off the night. 

“Before the hoard steals me away for a night of drunken debauchery…” I start.

“Alcohol and Dungeons and Dragons is a dangerous combination.” She smiles up at me wrapping her arms around my neck.

“Very dangerous. There is something I want to do first, before I leave.” I rub my nose down hers and give her a kiss. I thread my fingers into hers and pull her away from the party into the dark empty Faire.

“There is a tradition that I have always hoped I would be able to be apart of one day.” I smile down at her as we walk down the tree covered hill. At the bottom was the Siren tavern cottage with Chewie and Maz waiting patiently with some lanterns and a ladder. I pull her around to the back of the building.

“We were a little preoccupied the last time we were here…” I say and Maz snickers behind me. “But this is the lovers wall.” I gesture towards the wall and the lanterns are held high for her to see.

“Oh wow! This is so beautiful. And powerful…” She walks up to the wall and puts her palm to it. “Oh! Look! There is Poe and Finn! Awe, Maz and Chewie!” She smiles over to them.

“Now it’s our turn to join the wall.” I grin down at her and bring her in for a kiss. Chewie sets up the ladder, and I climb up and carve our names together next to Mom and Dads with a big cheesy heart around it.

**Rey**

“I’m so excited that you liked that dress. I spent the whole day looking for something that was… you.” Rose smiles over at me. “And it is as beautiful in person as it was in the pictures.” We look over at my dress hanging up on its hangers.

“I still can’t believe all this is real and happening.” I put my palms to my warm blush cheeks. We all turn as Leia walks into the living room.

“My dear, I’ve got a gift for you from Ben. It is your wedding gift, so it is supposed to be given to you tomorrow but we both thought you would like to have it tonight.” She smiles down at me and waves in Maz carrying a blanket covered basket.

She puts the basket on the ottoman in front of me, and I look up to meet Leia’s eyes as I hear the tiny meows coming from under the blanket. I peel back the blanket and looking back at me with big, beautiful blue-grey eyes is a little long-haired grey kitten. She had on a little pink collar with a tiny bell jingling around her neck.

“Ohhhh! She’s so beautiful.” I squeak, swallowing back tears, and carry her out of the basket and onto my lap. She meows around my lap and then curls up laying down.

“This is also for you.” Leia beams and hands me a letter.

> Schiaareste,
> 
> It is a Viking tradition to give your bride a kitten on your wedding day to honor the goddess of Love, Freyja, whose symbol was a cat, and who drove a chariot drawn by cats. Every good witch needs a familiar, so here she is to help us establish a home anchored in both beliefs. I cannot wait to hear what you name her. Let her give you snuggles tonight so you aren’t so lonely without me. One more night, and then never again. I love you. – Ben

That night Rose, Paige, Jannah, and Zorii spend the night, and we watch Practical magic drinking margaritas as I snuggle tight to my sweet grey fluff ball. We throw names back and forth and I decide on Moonie. When the movie is finished Moonie and I snuggle into Ben’s bed and I send him a picture of us ready for bed. I lay my head down and dream about tomorrow.

I wake up to Moonie incessantly meowing and rubbing her face on mine. I sit up stretching and rub her down looking around. The room is filled with bright sunlight, and the sounds of laughing women can be heard from the hall. I put Moonie down on the floor and give her a scoop of her food in her bowl in the bathroom. After using the bathroom and brushing my teeth I hunt down my phone. _What time is it? Did Ben have fun last night?_

* * *

**Ben** : Lucky Moonie.

We are having fun too.

* * *

I laugh at the picture of him, Cardo and Vicrul wearing wizard hats and burger king crowns. I turn to hear more laughing through the door, so I pet Moonie goodbye for now and head into the house.

Walking down the stairs I am attacked by a caffeinated gaggle of excited women, with Han just shaking his head in the background. _That is most definitely an inherited mannerism_.

“I’m so glad you got to sleep in dear.” Leia smiles, pushing me into the kitchen. She hands me a cup of coffee and a plate of breakfast, and she runs off to continue the day on schedule.

“Princess says she’s got a surprise for us.” Jannah says stepping into the kitchen and grabbing a cup of coffee.

“I’m sure today is going to be filled with surprises.” I beam taking a sip of my coffee.

After we have all had brunch Leia calls Jannah, Zorii, and I to the backyard. She grabs my hand and starts pulling me into the forest with a smile.

“Han built me this on our first Beltane. I thought you ladies could start your day off right.” She says as she pulls me into a small clearing. Maz and Amilyn are there smiling at us from beside a giant wooden tub filled with steaming water and flowers floating on the surface. Jannah, Zorii, and I hug them in thanks. One generation to the next. Descendants of the witches they didn’t burn.

“This tub has been in our coven for over thirty years. I was pregnant with Ben when we had our first bath ritual here. Now, we join it to yours too.” She smiles at us squeezing my hand. “And what bath isn’t complete without the crystals.” She pulls a small linen bag out of her pocket and pulls out three necklaces. “These two are for you, Jannah and Zorii.” She hands them two thin silver chains with a raw rose quartz hanging from them. “This one is for you, our Beltane bride.” She hands me a necklace with three differently sized raw stones- rose quartz, moonstone, and garnet- joined together by silver thread that hang beautifully on the delicate silver chain. _Hmmm_.

“Mommy… you know I have the implant, right?” I smile knowingly at her narrowing my eyes.

“Those fail all the time dear. Have a nice bath.” She smiles patting my hand before turning and leaving with Maz and Amilyn. I stand there staring at the necklace in my hand shaking my head. _He did warn me_.

After putting on our gifted necklaces we strip out of our clothes and step into the huge tub. We swam around a bit, did some intention setting, and talked about tonight. What started off as a genuine ritual quickly turns into a water splash fight and dirty talk about boys, and I would not have had it any other way.

Returning to the house dressed and refreshed we step into a green wonderland. Poe, and Finn are here helping Rose and Leia finish things and start taking things to where they will end up so they can start set up. There are flowers and greenery everywhere on every available surface.

“Don’t worry. Everything is on schedule. It looks worse than it is.” Leia says from behind a big armful of ferns. “Why don’t you go relax. In about an hour we are going to all start getting dressed, so why don’t you go take a nap.”

“Get some z’s while you can girl, because you won’t get any tonight.” Finn jokes pushing me up the stairs.

I go back to Ben’s room and curl up with Moonie. _I wonder what he is up to._

* * *

**Rey** : Mommy made me go lay down for a nap.

What are you up to?

I miss you.

 **Ben** : Dad and I are working on something.

* * *

I grin at the picture of him smiling with his dad, all sweaty with the forest in the background.

* * *

**Rey** : Looks like you are having fun.

What are you working on?

 **Ben** : That would ruin the surprise Schiaareste.

* * *

I manage to close my eyes for a little bit, and I wake up to Rose and Paige jumping onto the Mario sheets.

“Time to get dressed!” Paige smiles, pulling me off the bed. Her and Rose guide me to Leia’s room and sit me in the chair at her vanity. Paige does my makeup, while Rose gets my dress and flower crown from downstairs. I put on my new grey lace thong and slip into my dress. Well, lacy backless crop top and tulle skirt. They are the most calming grey color, young, spunky, and so me I can. Not. Even. I sit down to start to brush my hair, and I notice Leia joins us quietly holding a swath of white tule.

“This was my mothers, and I wore it at my wedding. No pressure if you don’t want to wear it, but I wanted to offer it to you as your something old.” She says quietly.

“I would be… honored… to wear it.” I say holding back tears.

“This is why I used all the waterproof stuff.” Paige jokes.

Leia steps around behind me, brushing my hair, and then with skilled fingers folds and braids my hair into this beautiful crown around my head and a full bun on the back of my neck. She pins the veil on either side of my head letting it fall behind me in sheer waves. She pins my flower crown to my hair and steps back smiling.

“Perfect.” Leia guides me to the full-length mirror, and I gasp. _This is more than I could ever imagine. A witchy mom who loves me like her own, my family with me, marrying a man I never thought I would find._

I carry my veil over an arm and head downstairs. Han, Chewie, Finn, and Poe are there dressed in fine linen tunics of all different colors. They turn and wolf whistle, so I do a turn and curtsey. Finn rubs Poe’s shoulder shaking his head as he starts to cry.

Leia, Rose, Paige, Jannah, and Zorii come downstairs dressed in beautiful dresses from different medieval genres and eras… all colorful and perfect for them. I smile at Paige’s Viking dress. _Girl, I see you. Vicrul is going to love it_. We all hug and chat out nerves until Leia divides us onto ATV’s and we head into the twilight through the campgrounds towards the circle.

Chewie parks our ATV on the main road by the path into the circle clearing behind Hans. Jannah, and Zorii help me climb out and pull my skirt and veil back and out behind me. I hand Jannah my herb bouquet and take Ben’s new sword from Chewie who pats my shoulder smiling and walks down the candle lit path toward the circle. _Here I come Moon pie_.

Zorii kisses my cheek, grabs her candle lantern off the floor, and starts her walk down the path to join the others. After a few seconds Jannah situates my bouquet in one hand and her candle lantern in the other and turns to me.

“You’ve got this Rey. If there ever was an example of two souls finding who they were fated for… it is the two of you.” She brings her forehead to mine and we share a breath. “In a minute, go get your man.” She turns and walks down the earth path.

I hear Finn ask everyone to rise as I step onto the cool soil of the path with the sword in my palms out in front of me. There are lit candles in glasses of different sizes tucked into mounds of moss lining the edges of the path with white ribbons blowing in the wind tied to the trees above me. Leaving the tree line, I step into the clearing and lose my breath. Around the stones of the circle are hundreds of candles, all white and of different sizes and heights leaving a magical glow in the twilight. There are rugs of all different colors and sizes surrounding the circle with pillows and benches for our loved ones to sit on. Everyone is standing and smiling at me with their phones out. I see many familiar faces and many I haven’t met yet. I smile and swallow the anxious lump in my throat.

I blink my mind clear and finally look forward meeting Ben’s strong whiskey eyes… and smile from my soul. He is standing in the center of the candle lit circle on a beautiful cream circle rug with my sword in his palms and my favorite crooked smile on his face. I step barefoot into the circle, with my skirt and veil trailing over the stones behind me and meet him in the middle of my universe.

“Hello everyone, and welcome. Please be seated.” Finn says around the circle and everyone returns to the earth or their benches. “Today we are here to witness an act of love. Love is the magic that has brought Rey and Ben together and through magic, we are joining them today.”

Finn nods behind us and Leia, Maz, and Amilyn step into the circle. Leia lights some sage and makes a slow circle around us, stopping at each of the directional stones to call to all the corners of the earth. She drops the sage on a plate and picks up a small bundle of pine branches. Maz steps forward and hands her the big bowl of mead she was holding.

“We make this offering to call on Thor, Freyja, and Freyr.” She says loudly and dips the bundle into the bowl. Slowly she circles us and our loved ones sprinkling mead on everyone with giggles and a few open mouths. She turns and returns the bowl to Maz. She takes the big bowl of moon water from Amilyn and turns back to us.

“We make this offering to call on the goddess, and our ancestral spirits.” She says loudly and using her hand she sprinkles the water on us and everyone around the circle. She meets Maz and Amilyn and they walk to the tree line pouring the water and mead to the trees. They step back up to the candles, nod at Finn and return to their seats.

“It is a Norse tradition to gift each other swords. Ben gives Rey his families sword, that is her symbol of his protection. Rey gives Ben a new sword, she had made just for him, symbolizing the starting of their new family. Now, without cutting each other, please give your gifts.” Finn smiles at us and steps back. We both grab the hilts of our gifts and hold them upright. Carefully our free hands take the others sword. _Holy shit Ben. This thing is heavy! How do you wear this all the time_? Jannah and Hux step up to the circle and take the swords from us and return them to their sheaths. She hands me back my bouquet and winks.

“I have asked Ben and Rey to write their vows…” He looks around as Hux steps up again and hands Ben a paper. “Ben, whenever you are ready.” Finn says stepping out of the circle. Ben clears his throat and threads his fingers in mine.

“Rey, I take you to be my equal, to be your constant friend, partner in life, and unconditional love. I vow to love you with my whole soul, to honor and respect you, to protect you from harm, to comfort you when your heart is breaking, and rejoice with you in times of joy. I vow to hold back your hair when you are sick, and water your plants when you forget. I vow to accept you to be no one other than yourself, as I know you accept me. I promise that you will never again walk this earth alone.” He swallows and squeezes my hand. Turning to take my moonstone ring from Finn, he turns back to me. “With this ring, all these things I vow from this day until Odin calls me home.” He smiles and pushes my beautiful ring up onto my finger.

“Rey, whenever you are ready…” Finn says handing me my paper. I wipe off my tears and take a deep breathe. _That was beautiful Moon pie_.

“Ben, I vow that your name will be the name I cry aloud in the night and the eyes into which I smile in the morning. I vow to be a shield for your back, as I know you will shelter and shield mine. I belong to myself, so today I give to you freely that which is mine, my heart and my soul. I vow to hold your space in times of sorrow and celebrate with you in times of happiness. I promise to save you a seat at every table, and to share the popcorn at the movies.” He laughs and shakes his head. I wipe of another tear and turn to grab his ring from Finn. “The moon brought you to me, so by the moon, with this ring, all these things I vow until the end of time.” I smile up at him and slip his ring on his finger.

“Ben please take Rey’s left hand in your right.” Finn says stepping back into the circle and picking up a handful of braided ribbons in all different colors. Around us our loved ones line up at the edge of the circle. Finn hands Rose a long pink ribbon and she steps into the circle folding the ribbon in half. She places the loop over our joined hands and puts both ends into the loop under our hands pulling it tight around both our wrists. She ties the ends in a knot and stands reading her card.

“These are the hands of your best friend, young and strong, and full of love for you.” She says sniffling and returns to her seat. Finn hands Hux a blue ribbon and he steps into the circle. He follows Roses lead and after tying the ends, he stands.

“These are the hands you are holding on this day as you promise to choose them. Choose them today, choose them tomorrow, and choose them forever.” He says smiling and squeezing Ben’s shoulder. Finn hands an orange ribbon to Poe as he steps into the circle. He ties his with the others and holds both our hands in his.

“These are the hands that will work alongside yours as you build your new life together. The hands that will touch you in love and in tenderness, and the hands that will comfort you like no other.” He sniffles and wipes his cheek. I hear Finn whisper “Oh, hubs” beside me. Poe leaves the circle and returns to his spot. Finn hands a red ribbon to Han. He steps into the circle and tries his best to tie it like Leia showed him. In the end he wrapped it around both our wrists and tied a bow on top.

“These are the hands that will hold you through grief, fear, and hardship… These are the hands that will wipe the tears of joy and of sorrow from your eyes.” He says pushing through his feelings. He squeezes Ben’s shoulder.

“I know, Dad.” Ben says and they nod with half smiles. Han makes a quick exit and returns to his seat at his bench. Finn hands Leia a green ribbon and she steps into the circle. She pulls me down for a hug, and then turns and hugs Ben around the waist. He lays his cheek on her head and squeezes her around the shoulders with his free hand. She nods and pats his cheek. She ties the ribbon perfectly and places a hand on top of ours.

“These are the hands that will hold your family together, and that will give you strength when you need it. These are the hands, that when wrinkled and aged, will still be reaching for yours.” She says to us squeezing our hands in hers. She pats Ben’s cheek one last time and steps out of the circle.

Finn steps back into the circle and stands before us. He takes my bouquet and brings our free hands together.

“Above you are the stars and below you is the earth. Like the stars your love should be a constant source of light, and like the earth, a firm foundation from which you grow. May you Rey, and you Ben see your four hands together as healer, protector, shelter, and guide. With the vows you have made, and the ties binding your souls, I now pronounce you binded.” Cheers and clapping fill the clearing as we smile into each other’s eyes. “Ben, you haven’t been able to keep your hands off her from the beginning, so why stop now. You may kiss your bride!”

Ben snakes his free hand behind my neck and brings my lips up to his lips. I throw my free arm around his neck and press myself to him. He smiles down at me shaking his head and gives me another quick sweet kiss. 

“Now, it is a Viking tradition to race to the party and the last person there has to serve Ben and Rey all party long. So as soon as they jump the besom, it is every person for themselves. Try not to push. Everyone understand?” He asks looking around and then nodding to Vicrul and Trugden who bring the broom forward and lay it at the edge of the circle. He hands me my bouquet back and steps out into the circle ready to run.

Ben and I smile and squeezing tight with our tied hands jump over the beautiful green broom. Pandemonium ensues as giant Vikings and loved ones fight down the path and onto the main road towards the long house. We turn to find Leia standing next to us laughing.

“Not going to race mommy?” I ask, and she shakes her head.

“I don’t count. I need to blow out all the candles and run the party.” She smiles and turns to use a feather fan to blow the candles out as she walks around the circle.

We walk tied hand in hand down the path and up the main road watching all the fun happening at the raven gate.

“And the winner of the honor of serving our bride and groom is Vicrul.” Finn shouts to all.

“Cardo pushed me!” Vicrul laughs pointing at Cardo.

“Your big ass tripped!” He laughs back clapping his shoulder.

“However it happened… Vicrul I would like a beer, and Rey wants...” Ben asks looking down at me.

“A mead please, Vicrul.” I smile up at Ben and we kiss which is followed by a round of HUZZAH’s.

The longhouse is almost unrecognizable. Every beam is dripping with greenery with a big fire running the whole firepit. The tables all have greenery, moss, and candles running along the center, with a table full of fresh flower and antler crowns right when you walk in. There is a table covered in food, with the roast goat and pig surrounded by bowl upon bowl of sides and fresh bread. We walk through getting hugs from our friends and family. We step out the other end and are met with a giant bonfire roaring up into the night with the big, beautiful moon shining behind it.

We sit down at a table and are joined by Paige, Vicrul, Hux, and Ushar.

“When do we get to untie ourselves?” I joke squeezing Ben’s hand.

“We get to decide, so whenever you want.” He answers. “Man, I sure am hungry…” He says turning to Vicrul. “Schiaareste, are you hungry too?”

“That pig sure does smell delicious.” I smile back at him and flutter my lashes at Vicrul.

“Coming right up, your highnesses.” Vicrul jokes back bowing. 

“Leia did such an amazing job. Look at this place!” Paige says looking around the longhouse.

“It took us all day to put up all these garlands.” Hux says looking around. “I fell off the ladder twice.”

“I got to catch you once, so it wasn’t all bad.” Ushar jokes back smiling and kissing his cheek throwing an arm around his shoulder.

We eat, drink, and be merry for hours. We played kubb and made s’mores till the bonfire died down to a safe level. After some poking and prodding its embers are spread out in a long line and a few thin logs are added throughout. Everyone puts on flower crowns or antlers, and the jumping begins. Ben, looking so handsome with his antlers on, acts as our May king and I, after removing Grammies veil, act as our May queen. Squeezing our tied hands tight we run and make the first jump over the flames landing safely on the other side. Everyone follows suit with people jumping every which way, with some bravely jumping big flames and others jumping cooling embers.

I watch Ben talking to Vicrul, and Trugden while Zorri, Jannah, and I hold hands and jump the fire. He nods and slaps both of their shoulders turning to walk back to me.

“Well ladies, I think it is time for me to steal her away.” He says giving me my favorite smile. Zorii and Jannah give me tight hugs and wolf howl back towards the long house. Han and Leia hug and kiss us good night and the party continues behind us. I start walking to the RV, but Ben pulls my hand before I could reach the stairs.

“We’re going this way.” He smiles, pointing into the woods. I smile up at him and follow him to the tree line.

“Moon pie… I don’t have any shoes on.” I pull up my skirt and look down at my barefoot ribbon slippers.

“Piggyback ride?” He asks down to me and smiles when I nod. He gets down on one knee and I bunch up my skirt and jump on his back. He hooks his elbows under my knees, and I hold tight to his shoulders as we hike into the trees.

“I did some googling.” He says after a while, and I lean over and kiss his neck.

“Oh, yeah. What about?” I ask watching the moon through the trees.

“About Beltane traditions, and how to celebrate.” He runs his hand up and down my leg.

“So, are we off to go hump in the woods?” I giggle and kiss his neck again.

“Something like that.” I can hear the smile in his voice. Just ahead of me I can see the moonlight clearing a space in the trees. He carries me into a small clearing and sets me on my feet in the grass. There in the clearing was a handmade bed, covered in pillows and blankets, and surrounded by net curtains like it grew here. It looked like he took four trees and added a frame to them, with branches as support beams with a white sheet covered mattress on top.

“Oh, Moon pie. It is perfect. Wait, your dad helped you build our moon sex love nest?” I laugh.

“He just helped me with the mattress.” He laughs and brings me in for a kiss. I giggle and shake my head as he deepens our kiss. “When we first met you said you thought you found the face you want to sit on…” “I knew you heard that.” I interrupt grinning.

“I want to peel all this off of you.” He pulls me flat against him. “I want to lay down on that bed.” His hands run down my back and grab my ass. “and I want you to please sit on my face.” He gives me that panty combusting smile and I run my palms up his chest and wrap my arms around his neck. His lips attack mine and we are all hands and touch as we back towards the bed. I pull his tunic up and he pulls it over his head throwing it on the grass. He turns me around and getting down on a knee he kisses down my back as he unhooks the top of my crop top and I slip it down off my arms. He unbuttons the two little pearl buttons and unzips my skirt letting it fall in a puffy cloud around my feet. He runs his fingers lightly from my calves up my legs slipping his fingers into my thong and pulling it down to join my skirt. There I am gloriously naked in nothing but my flower crown. He stands up and pulls me to him.

“My beautiful Wifey.” He whispers into my ear biting my earlobe, and goosebumps run up and down my body. I run my fingers down his stomach, following his happy trail, and I untie his black linen pants and he kicks his boots off into the clearing pushing his pants and underwear down to join my skirt.

“My handsome Hubby.” I smile up at him, and thread his hand with mine. I walk us to the edge of the bed and push him down onto the mattress. He smiles and folds his hand up behind his head as I walk slowly to the other side of the bed keeping his gaze through the curtains. I kneel onto the bed and he scoots down a bit pushing the pillows away. I lean down to kiss his lips and he smiles up at me nodding. I carefully kneel over his head with a knee by each of his ears and he lifts his shoulders so that my feet can be out of the way of his arms. He grabs my knees in each hand and slowly opens me wide, grabbing my thighs to pull me down on top of him.

My moans sing to the night as his tongue and lips worship me under the moon. His tight circles and probing tongue curl my toes by his ribcage until I come spectacularly squeezing his head with my thighs. He reaches up and pulls me backward onto the bed as I shake and catch my breath. He wipes his mouth off on the back of his hand and sits up with that shit eating grin.

“Listen, Schiaareste…” He cocks his head and I hear a few other faraway moans singing to the moon. “Let’s show them how its done.”

He rolls me over onto my stomach and pulls my hips back towards him lining himself up and shifting the earths axis in one smooth move. He spanks my ass and grasping tight to my hips starts an unrelenting pace. He does not slow down one bit as he snakes an arm under my chest and brings my back up to his chest with a hand wrapped around my neck. _Yas my heathen king_. His other hand trails down my stomach knowing just how to push me over that edge as he makes circles in time with his thrusts. My screams and his moans sing in worship to our earth as we climax together under the sky beneath the moon.

We fall back to earth and cling to each other as we shake and shiver. He leans over pulling the curtains on both sides all the way across and leans down to pull a blanket around us both kissing my closed eyes and lips.

“I love you Ben.” I whisper into his lips.

“I love you too Rey.” He kisses me softly and we fall asleep to the sounds of the forest.

That morning we wake up and get redressed, and we bid our love nest goodbye as he carries me back to the campgrounds. We have breakfast with Hux and the Hoard while we hear all about what happened at the party after we left. After we change out of our wedding clothes in Ben’s RV we head down to the Resistance. Today, I am being officially inducted into this clan that I have grown to love so much.

After hugs, kisses, and stories all around Poe changes into his leathers and steps into the village.

“Today we join this beautiful pagan goddess to our clan! What say you?!” He yells whipping the cat o’ nine tails into the air.

“Huzzah!” Everyone around me yells, smiling at me.

Rose hands everyone a shot glass but stops in front of Ben.

“Flyboi, what are the rules of dual clan membership?” She asks loudly to Poe.

“There are no rules. We are a loose, pun intended, ruled establishment.” He replies whipping the air.

“What do you say? Should we let this heathen into our clan as well?” Poe asks smiling.

“Huzzah!” Everyone yells, as I see the hoard join us cheering.

“Yang! Two chairs this morning sweetheart. It’s going to be a three way.” He directs the two chairs to the center.

“We are good at those.” She jokes handing the hoard shot glasses and turning to nod the ready at Poe.

Poe grabs Ben’s hand and then mine walking us to the chairs in the center. He laughs bending Ben over the chair running a hand down his back. He walks me around to my chair and he helps me lean over facing Ben. _His ears are so red._

“The honor of the count shall go to Traitor, for the amazing job he did on the ceremony yesterday.” He says and everyone cheers. Ben reaches out and threads his fingers into mine and we smile up at each other.

“The count shall be five, for the number of times my strong husband cried yesterday.” He smiles over to Poe. They have a quick kiss as a round of Huzzah’s fills the air.

“Kylo and Daisy, you will count after every hit until we make it to five. And since I am a gentleman…. Don’t you laugh. I can be when I want… I just don’t want to. Anyway, ladies first.” He comes up behind me and I count as he lightly whips me on the back. He helps me up and walks behind Ben.

“Now Kylo, I won’t give this any heat if you let me drive your car.” He says almost seriously and everyone laughs around us.

“Give it your worst Flyboi.” He yells smiling up at me. He counts to five after every hit, and Poe helps him up slapping his shoulder as they hug. I jump into Bens arms and he kisses my temple smiling at everyone. Poe and Rose hand us our shots and we all raise them high.

“Today we welcome Kylo and Daisy as one of us!” Poe yells to my family.

“One of us!” Everyone chants and we all take our shots.

Ben leans down and takes my head in his hands smiling my favorite crooked smile.

“I love you Daisy Ren-Solo.” He kisses me softly, biting my lip.

“I love you too Kylo Ren-Solo.” _Best. Spring. Ever_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a wild ride, and I had so much fun writing this. This chapter took me a long time because I really wasn't ready to let them go yet. So, I am saying it here that I will likely come back and add a year later epilogue soon. Thank you for reading! I heart you all hard.


End file.
